Arashi ni narimasu
by Lyn908
Summary: What would happen if Harry was raised by a relative that Dumbledore wasn't aware of? What if he was raised a shinobi? Naruto crossover, Good Dumbledore, Mentor!Snape. KakashiHikaru, SLASH! New chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their respective creators, and I just happen to be borrowing the characters for this story.

**Warnings: **I'm not sure of pairings at this time. Harry may be heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual or not be paired at all. Do not read if one of those scenarios disturbs you. Pairing suggestions are welcome.

**A/N: **The title means something along the lines of the storm is coming or storm's coming, or more accurately to become a storm, or I will become a storm. Thanks to Early-Frosts for the better translation!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**"**You can't possibly be thinking of leaving the boy here Albus? I've watched them all day they're not fit to care for him, they are entirely too insipid. Anything unordinary is practically evil to them. With the level of accidental magic he is already performing it would be far too dangerous for him here."

"Now, now Severus. They're his only living family, they wouldn't lay a hand on him. The wards will ensure his safety from wizards wishing him harm and he'll grow up as a normal child would, without the fame he would encounter daily in our world." The two men walked quickly in the cold night air. Albus turned to the dark wizard with a sly grin. "However I'm so glad that you seem to have overcome your hatred of all things Potter."

Snape turned to the headmaster with a scowl, "James Potter is dead Albus, the boy has lost his father, mother, and godfather all in one night. My feelings of hatred shouldn't be passed to one so young and incapable of defending himself. Besides he's just a child and it seems his father won't be able to teach him how to be an arrogant Gryffindor prat." He turned to look at the row of identical uninspired houses as they stopped walking. "Back to the matter at hand. I must protest you leaving the boy here, wards or not. Lily would have fought you tooth and nail if she found out you even considered placing the child here. She made it clear to everyone just how little love there was between them. Everyone from Gryffindor to Slytherin knew how much they disliked each other." He looked the Headmaster in the eye. "You should know by now that blood doesn't necessarily mean love or even like Albus. Far too many muggleborns have disproved that theory."

"Severus, my boy, you worry far too much. There is nowhere else. Would you have me leave him to be raised by a wizarding family? To become a, how was it you phrased it? An arrogant Gryffindor prat? Or even worse, to be raised by a deatheater? Arabella Figg is living just down the street. She'll be watching to make sure that nothing untoward happens to Harry." The Headmaster said all this while placing a sleeping toddler's bassinet on the doorstep they had stopped in front of.

"And if something does happen?" Severus pushed.

Sighing Dumbledore turned to the young spy. "I give you my word that if that happens I will take him back to Hogwarts and find a proper family to raise him. Nothing will happen to the child. Now come Severus we should leave before the street awakens."

Snape frowned at the raven haired boy lying on the step's before hurrying after his employer. "I hope you're right Albus. For all our sake's."

* * *

The serene calm of Privet Drive was broken by an enraged yell from the Dursley's residence in the early morning hours. Thankfully it was ignored as the residents of the street were quite used to the Dursley's odd behavior, and almost daily rants of how the freaks were to blame for every odd thing that happened.

"Petunia, what is the meaning of this? I go to get the paper off the doorstep like every day and find this, this, abnormality of your sister's on the step's. Now I knew when I married you that your family wasn't quite normal but this is too much. Getting themselves blown up really. How inconsiderate of them. And how dare those freaks use their freaky powers on our home. Contact whoever this Bumblebore is and have him take it back," Vernon Dursley demanded, blustering around the kitchen.

"I can't," Petunia wailed waving the letter in disgust. "He's left no way to contact him and I don't know how to get into that digenally or whatever it's called to use one of their blasted birds. Were stuck with the brat."

Vernon looked purple with rage. "Well then I suppose we've no choice but to put it in an orphanage."

"Wait Vernon this letter says that he's famous or some rot like that. It says that he's important to their world. Maybe they're watching us." Petunia looked around fearfully.

"This just won't do. How dare they just leave the little freak on our doorstep and assume that we'd take it in as our own." The overweight male paused as though in thought. "Wait Pet doesn't the letter say that it has to stay with blood relatives or some shit like that? Didn't you say that you had relatives living in Japan or whereabouts? Couldn't you contact them?"

"You're right," Petunia sighed in relief as she realized what her husband had. "They seemed very family oriented when we met. Our uncle died years ago but his son still kept in touch with Lily. He'd probably jump at the chance to take it and he knows all about Lily's abnormality so he wouldn't be surprised. But it will take some time before he received the letter. What will we do with it until then?"

"Keep the freak in the cupboard under the stairs. I won't have it infecting my Dudder's. Use Dudley's outgrown clothes for it but keep it away from me and my boy." With that Vernon walked out of the house to leave for work.

Petunia turned to look at the one year old baby that had stared silently at her from it's bassinet on the kitchen table through the entire talk. She shivered as she saw it's bright green eyes looking at her in reproach and hurried to write the letter.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this is the first story I'm posting. 'Bout time too, I'm actually using this as practice for my diploma exams. My english teacher suggested we write every day. Anyways I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome as well as any writing tips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either.

**Warnings: **Really bad baby talk. Some swearing. Possible Future Slash.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Sooooo. Let me get this straight. Lily and James got themselves blown up?" Copious nods answered. "And then Dumbledore left their child on your doorstep? And since then you've been keeping your nephew in the cupboard under the stairs?" More nods followed.

"Petunia Ellen Evans Dursley you miserable excuse of a human being," the blond man hissed at her slamming his hands down on the kitchen table. "How dare you treat your nephew like that. Bring me the child right now."

"Wait just a minute you bastard. Who do you think you are to talk to my wife like that. We did the only thing we could. They're lucky that we didn't drop him off at the nearest orphanage we could. A freak like that-"

"Three words you fat bastard. Child Protective Services. Say one more derogatory word towards Harry, Lily or James and I'll have them on your ass before you can say freak."

Petunia walked in to the sight of her husband sputtering angrily. She carried the quiet child over to her cousin quickly depositing it in his arms.

The blond man turned his blue eyes to the raven haired baby and cooed as he started to open his emerald eyes sleepily. "Oh there's my cutie. Hello Harry, remember me. I'm your mother's cousin and I'm going to take you far away from these awful people."

"Awful people! How dare-"

Standing up abruptly the man sneered at him, "Child Services Dursley. Just give me a reason. Have you even been changing the poor boy's diaper? Or feeding him properly. There'll be a scandal. Just think about it, I can see the headlines now, 'Dursley family abuses one year old nephew'."

"Fine just take it and go," Vernon shouted angrily motioning towards the door. "Don't bother coming back either."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it." The blond man walked quickly out the door bundling the toddler in his coat to protect him from the cold winter air. He paused on the steps to look back at Petunia. "Lily would be ashamed to call you her sister Petty. After all normal people don't treat babies the way you did. If the roles were reversed she would have loved your son like her own."

* * *

"Well little one now that we're out of that vapid suburb, I suppose we should go to Gringotts to find out why your parent's wishes weren't followed." 

One year old Harry opened his eye's wider to look at the man. "Un'cle 'rashi!" The boy squealed happily. Finally, the baby thought, someone normal. "Wher ma an pa? wher dey go?"

"Oh little one didn't they tell you anything?" Arashi frowned angrily as the boy shook his head. "Harry I'm afraid that your parents died. They're gone little one."

"Gone? 'ot comin back?"

Arashi could practically hear the tears in the child's voice. "They'd come back if they could little one. They're gone like Lassie," he explained remembering the golden retriever James had named after the famous dog that had died a few months prior to Harry's parents. "They didn't want to die but they'll always be watching over you," he soothed, rubbing circles on the distraught boys back.

"I know it's hard little one, but I need you to stay quiet until we get where we're going. It would cause problems if anyone were to recognize you before I find out what's going on."

Harry's body shook with silent sobs as he nodded to his Uncle. Finally reaching the doors to the Leaky Cauldron Arashi stepped inside, quickly shutting out the cold air. Tom, the bartender, looked up as he entered. Nodding to him once and walking quickly to the barrier, he looked around before pulling out a kunai and tapping the appropriate bricks. He barely paused as he saw the magical sights surrounding him, thanks to his shinobi upbringing. Not looking a bit out of place, despite his odd clothing or deep tan during the winter months, he strode towards the large white marble building at the end of the street. He entered the building self-assuredly not even losing his confidence when facing the many spears pointed at him.

"Really boys. Is it necessary to go through this every time I come here," Arashi pleaded jokingly with the goblins.

"Hmmm, you know we have to be careful with you shinobi types. You remember the drill I'm sure. Leave your weapons, scrolls, and other tools at the door," Griphook smirked at the blond.

"Oh alright. I swear you goblins are soooo paranoid. So I steal some things for a living, big deal. Doesn't mean I'm gonna rob you blind. I rarely ever receive missions outside the Hidden Countries anyways."

"Better safe then sorry Kazama-san," Griphook said, leading him to the bank managers office.

"Oh stop with the Kazama-san stuff. I hear that enough back home. Here it's just Arashi."

Griphook smiled at him slightly, "Of course Arashi-san." Stopping he knocked on the door in front of them and waited.

"Come in."

"I've brought you Kazama-san, sir," Griphook bowed towards the manager.

"Thank you Griphook you may leave. Hello Arashi I see you've found your cousin's son, and seeing as you're here you must want an explanation."

"You're damn right I want an explanation. What the hell is going on here? Why weren't the Potter's wills executed. Why the hell was Dumbledore of all people allowed to place the child with the Dursley's?" Arashi hissed out, pacing in front of the goblins desk angrily.

Ragnok frowned watching him pace, "As you most likely know Dumbledore is a very powerful person in the wizarding world. We were unaware that the Potter's wills weren't carried out properly until recently. It seems that Dumbledore pulled some strings to have Harry placed in the home of his blood relatives over the list of alternatives the Potter's prepared."

"Why? Why was it allowed? Why didn't the Ministry step in and prevent it. There are laws to prevent any pureblood or halfblood children to be raised by muggles unless they are cleared by child protective services. Even then they're visited two to four times a year to ensure the child's safety. How is it that those people were allowed to keep him. Better yet why was he placed on the doorstep and not given to them in person. What kind of irresponsible bastard just leaves a child on a doorstep. He could have been killed, or kidnapped or-"

Arashi's rant was interrupted by the small pudgy hand smacking his cheek. He blinked slowly and turned to the little boy in his arms, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"You were rant'in Un'cle 'rashi. Mama said you shouln't rant," the green-eyed boy said almost sagely.

Arashi blinked at him some more. "Anyone ever tell you that you're entirely too wise for your age?"

"Paffoo," Harry perked up as he thought of his godfather. "Wher Paffoo Un'cle 'rashi? He go way too?"

"Uh well… let's ask Ragnok!" Arashi turned to the goblin desperately. "What happened to his godfather? Why didn't he take Harry?"

Ragnok frowned once again. "You are out of the loop aren't you. Sirius Black was found guilty for betraying the Potter's. As their secret keeper he was the only one who could have told Voldemort their whereabouts."

Arashi stiffened noticeably, "That can't be right, the last time I visited them before they went into hiding they said they were going to use Peter. Sirius never would have betrayed them like that. James was like his brother and he absolutely adored Harry."

"Hmmm, that is troubling. If what your saying is true then an innocent man was sent to prison. What's even more troubling is that he'll have to stay there."

"What! If he's innocent why the hell does he have to stay there?"

Ragnok sighed as he watched the irate shinobi. "Have a seat Arashi," he said while motioning to a chair. "I think I need to explain just what's been happening in the last few months."

"That would be much appreciated Ragnok," Arashi said while sitting. "Is there any chance I could get something for Harry to eat while we talk? Knowing Petunia he hasn't been eating properly."

Ragnok nodded and summoned a house elf to feed and bathe the toddler. "Tinky will see to the child's needs while we talk."

"I need you to go with the nice house elf Harry okay? We'll talk when you've eaten and cleaned up," Arashi handed Harry to the uniformed elf. "Be a good boy now."

"Kay Un'cle 'rashi."

"Well now," Ragnok said with a sigh, "We've got much to catch you up on. Your aware of course that Dumbledore was responsible for placing Harry in the dubious care of his Aunt Petunia despite Lily's wishes. I'll assume however that you don't know the events surrounding the deaths of the Potters."

"No I don't. Petunia said that they got blown up or some rot like that."

Ragnok smiled grimly. "I wouldn't go that far. Their bodies were very much intact once Voldemort was through with them. He used Avada Kedavra. While James had some damage from various dark curses, Lily was untouched by all but the killing curse. It seems that Sirius, or if you're correct, Peter gave Voldemort the knowledge of the Potter's whereabouts. He was able to enter the cottage at Godrics Hollow and proceeded to kill James before making his way up to Harry's nursery."

"This is where things remain relatively unknown. It seems as though Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse and proceeded to use the same curse against baby Harry, which then rebounded on the Dark Lord killing him instantly. It's because of this that the young Potter is seen as a hero to the wizarding world."

Arashi was stunned. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that they all think that Harry killed the Dark Lord by a rebounded killing curse? Are they all fucking stupid? Next you'll be telling me that they think the power of love saved him…." Arashi trailed off noticing the solemn expression the head goblin was wearing. "They don't do they?"

"Well not the general populous. Dumbledore however seems to think that since his mother sacrificed her life for him that it produced some sort of magical protection for him."

" …And people actually bought that load of shit?"

"Apparently."

"Well the wizarding world is screwed. Wanna move to Konoha?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the final version of chapter 2. Arashi won't be present for the entire story. He's going to sacrifice his life for his village just like he does in the manga. I'm guessing at ages but at the moment Arashi will be 20, Harry 1 year and 7 months, Kakashi 9, Obito 10, and Rin 11. Lily, James and the Marauders will all be 23. Harry will be 7 when Arashi dies and will still grow up in Konoha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Warnings:** Language, Slight Dumbledore bashing.(or major depending on your feelings on him) Possible Future Slash.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So they sent Harry to his Aunt's place, on some bullshit story about his mother's blood protecting him. Then they let Dumbledore erect blood wards, which are against European wizarding laws might I add, around said Aunt's place. Really Ragnok I'm sorry to say it but your society's screwed." Arashi stated while stroking Harry's hair.

The now peacefully sleeping toddler had been returned minutes earlier, fed and freshly cleaned, yawning cutely and demanding to be held. "Honestly Ragnok what was the old coot thinking? It was war surely other mothers must have died trying to save their children-"

"Approximately 21 mothers died saving their children," the head goblin interrupted what he knew to be Arashi entering another rant.

"Exactly. Approx…… wait a minute why approximately 21? Don't you know for sure?" the blond shinobi asked cocking his head in confusion.

"Eh. Well there the 18th was questionable at best. It involved a goat and a death eater, however we're unsure if the mother was trying to save her child or the goat."

"Right…. No need to elaborate. Anyways. Didn't anyone theorize that maybe Lily created some sort of protection spell, or that Harry's magic perceived a threat and neutralized it?"

"Oh of course. Aberforth Dumbledore was among the first to think of those. However his reputation has never been the same since his own goat incident. Also the Unspeakable's were quite quick to disprove the accidental magic theory. Apparently it's unheard of for someone so young to use such magic…" Ragnok trailed off as he noticed the tall shinobi staring at him incredulously. "What?"

Arashi shook himself out of his stupor. "What the hell is it with wizard's and goats? I- uh- wha? Never mind I really don't need the mental scaring. Why were the Unspeakable's so quick to discount accidental magic? It happens all the time in shinobi villages. Assassinations are never carried out against a potential shinobi child until they reach the age of six or seven. Until then it's just too dangerous, the child's chakra could lash out and kill both the target and attacker. Since chakra and magic are basically the same it should work that way for wizarding children."

"Ah. Well that is interesting, however if you had let me continue I could have told you that the goblin's didn't necessarily disagree with either theory, however we didn't agree either." Ragnok looked at him Arashi sternly from across his desk. "While it's true that shinobi raised children are protected by their chakra's unstable nature until a time when they gain enough control to protect themselves, they are raised in dangerous environments. They deal with sharp pointy objects, out of control jutsu's, and assassins on a day to day basis. Wizarding children however don't normally have people out to kill them. If the young Potter heir were to use accidental magic to protect himself it would be far more likely for him to apparate away. Also there was no evidence of magic being performed by Mrs. Potter."

"So what did happen then?"

"It's unknown."

"……" Arashi stared at the goblin unblinkingly.

"……."

"You really don't know?"

"I really don't know."

"Well that sucks."

"Eloquent as always Arashi."

* * *

"So now you see the need for Black to stay where he is." 

"Nope," the blond chirped cheerfully.

Ragnok grinned at the man, showing his sharp teeth. "May the Gods save your village. Your actually a contender for Hokage?"

"Hey now that's not for a few more years, I have plenty of time to do some growing up," Arashi squawked indignantly.

"Yes, yes, of course you do," Ragnok said indulgently. "The reason that Black must stay where he is, is that we have no proof. The only way to get him out is legally and that would cause too many problems." He held up a hand before the blond could interrupt him. "If it were to get out that Dumbledore had allowed the man to go to jail while he was the Supreme Mugwump it would cause a scandal. I'm not saying that's a reason to leave him there Arashi, stop looking like you want to take my head off. It would go to trial surely, however in the meantime Harry would be sent back to his Aunt's. Even then there's the chance that nothing would come of the trial, that Black would remain in Azkaban, or even worse, be sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

"If that were to happen Harry would be placed with his Aunt permanently, and the way Mrs. Potter vehemently protested placing her child their in the event of her death, it may become a deadly mistake. Especially after your description of his Uncle. You would at the least be prevented from seeing the boy again and at the worst, thrown into Azkaban with Black."

Arashi sighed in frustration. "So what can we do?"

Ragnok smirked feraly. "This is where the will's come in and Albus Dumbledore's mistake comes to bite him on the ass. This will teach him not to circumvent the law no matter how well-meant it was. Both Potter's created a list of possible guardians for their son in the event of their deaths. You happened to be on it. Petunia Dursley most certainly wasn't. Not only did Dumbledore not follow proper procedure, he failed to have Petunia Dursley sign guardianship papers. For all intents and purposes Harry Potter is without a guardian."

"You're joking," Arashi gasped out in disbelief. "The old coot went to all that trouble and didn't even bother to make sure they were his legal guardians?"

"Of course not. This is what happens when school Headmaster's get delusions of grandeur. Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump he may be but he got those titles through magical prowess and popularity contests, not political knowledge. Slytherin he was not. All you need to do is sign the papers and hightail it back to the Hidden Villages and your untouchable. Gringotts will take care of raising enough hell that Black may receive a trial. His mother died recently, and as she wasn't a Black by blood, her disownment of the only male Black heir was voided. It will take time to gather evidence, but seeing as he's likely to become one of our wealthier clients, we can afford to expend the time and money needed to see him free."

"Ragnok have I ever mentioned how much Konoha values our alliance with Gringotts?" Arashi cooed batting his eyes at the goblin.

"And we in turn value our alliance with Konoha. Just take good care of the Potter's heir and we'll have no reason to break those alliances. Now I'm assuming you'll want to give him a Japanese name to prevent death eaters from finding him?"

"Of course although he already has one."

"Really?"

"Yes," Arashi whispered softly stroking his nephew's hair. "His mother named him Harry James Hikaru Evans Potter. I'll be adopting him so change his documents to show Hikaru Kazama."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there's the third chapter. There will be one more chapter of them in Konoha just explaining to the Third Hokage and Arashi's students why the hell he suddenly has a son, after that I'll hopefully get on to a time skip. As for the name don't start. It means light or ray of light and it's a unisex name. I could have gone for something cliché like Raiden which means thunder and lightning but it's overdone. So his name's Hikaru and it's staying that way. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Does anyone else get sick of doing these. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the property of their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Language. Possible Future Slash. Possible Future Het. (If I warn people who don't like slash isn't it fair to warn those that don't like Het?**

**A/N2: This is the fourth time I've tried to upload this edited version. It's driving me nuts. Anyways if this works you'll finally know how Harry/Hikaru will be able to understand and speak Japanese.**

**A/N: If anyone spots any mistakes could they please tell me the chapter and paragraph it's found in. Thanks. Also if anyone read Chapter 2 during the first 3 hours it was up, it has since been added to. Enjoy and Review please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Welcome back to Konoha, Kazama-sama." Arashi was greeted at the gate as he entered. 

"Thanks, it's good to be back home. Can you send a messenger ahead to Hokage-sama and tell him I need to see him later?"

"Of course Kazama-sama."

"Well little one this is it. This is going to be your home from now on," Arashi turned to Hikaru around in his arms to look at the sprawling village, and bright sunny blue sky. From their vantage they could see civilians roaming the street with Shinobi travelling from roof to roof. "We're standing on top of the Hokage monument right now. From here you can see the entire village. It's perfect if you want to watch effects of a prank take place." Arashi tensed slightly sensing the approaching messenger.

"Kazama-san, Hokage-sama will see you now."

"Right, thanks."

* * *

"Hello Arashi. How was your vacation? Did you…. Is that a baby Arashi?" The ageing Hokage asked as he looked up from his piles of paperwork.

"Yep! He's my son!"

"……."

"……."

"Arashi most people don't come back from vacation with a one year old baby," the Sandaime Hokage stated dryly.

"Well no one said I was normal," Arashi chirped back brightly.

"Well then I agree with your decision to bring adopt the child as your own. However it will cause some problems you see I was thinking of putting you in charge of a unique Genin team."

"Really? What's unique about a Genin team?" The blond watched the Sandaime playing with a gurgling Hikaru fondly. "I mean Genin's are just Genin's."

The Sandaime looked up at Arashi sternly. However the effect was somewhat ruined due to the baby drooling in his arms. "It's a unique team because although they are all within the same age range, Hatake Kakashi is already a Chunin. He's only 9 but achieved Chunin at age 6 and Genin at 5. He's an excellent Shinobi but because of his rank has little time to interact with children his own age. This is the perfect opportunity for him to get to know others his age. Due to increasing tensions between Konoha and Iwagakure the academy has been allowing students to graduate at a younger age. Your other students are two that graduated early. Uchiha Obito age 10, not as promising as other Uchiha's but he has potential. And Kiyoko Rin age 11, she's been training as a medic-nin for the past year."

"Your giving me Hatake Kakashi? That anti-social little brat? It's hard enough to get Chunin's willing to work with him, now you want me to get him to work with Genins?"Arashi wailed in dismay.

The Sandaime smirked at the blonde's dramatics as he practically bounced around his large office. Hikaru giggled as the old man turned him around to watch his new father. "Little one your father is far too much of a drama queen. Maybe the combination of teaching and raising you will finally mature him."

* * *

Arashi looked around the training grounds as he entered with Hikaru. He took note of the bright cheery weather and sighed. "Why couldn't the weather match my mood huh 'Karu-kun? I mean really why do I have to teach?" Hikaru giggled and tugged on his father's hair. "Oh so you think this is funny huh? Think that it's amusing to see your father in agony?" 

Hikaru giggled at him again. " 'Rashi funny. Dwama qween."

"Pfft. Really. Your not allowed to spend anymore time alone with Sandaime-sama. He's a bad influence." Arashi mock scowled at the child. "Everyone's a critic."

"Umm excuse me are you Kazama-san?" A timid feminine voice broke through the clearing.

Turning abruptly he grinned at the young girl. "Yep, that's me. Are you one of my students by any chance?"

"Yes I am-" the girl broke off a two boys raced into the clearing.

"I swear you dead last if you made me late for my meeting I'll kill you," the spiky silver haired, masked boy snarled.

"Jeez who the hell do you think you are teme!" The boy with the black haired boy yelled back.

"Ahem. Well your both late, and guess what? Your team-mates. So get your asses over here and sit down next to your punctual team-mate," Arashi broke the argument up.

"Team-mates? But they're only Genins! I-"

"Don't even finish that thought Kakashi-kun. I take it the Sandaime didn't brief you? While it's true that they're only Genins, the increasing tension between Iwa and Konoha is making everyone jumpy and lots of academy students have been allowed to graduate early. They wouldn't be here if they didn't have talent. Both your team-mates show potential and with time will grow into their abilities. It's my job to make sure you all grow and improve under my tutelage, including you Kakashi."

Arashi leaned back on the training pole jutting from the ground while readjusting a silent Hikaru in his arms. "Well now that that's out of the way let's get to introductions. I want each of you to tell me a bit about yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that. The better we get to know and trust each other the easier it'll be to complete missions together."

The three students looked at each other in slight confusion. "Um maybe you should start Kazama-sensei," Rin suggested.

"Okay then. My name is Kazama Arashi, you can all call me Arashi-sensei. I graduated from the academy at 11, made Chunin at 13, and Jounin at 16, and seal master at 18. I was apprenticed to Jiraiya-sama although don't mention I called him that it'll inflate his ego even more. I still keep in touch with what's left of my Genin cell and most of my past team-mates. I like ramen, training, and spending time with my precious people. I dislike traitors, slackers, and old coots who leave children on doorsteps. My hobbies…. I enjoy creating new seals, cooking, and reading Ero-sennin's new stories. Which I forbid you to read until your 16. My dreams… I have a lot of them. Now enough about me tell me more about yourselves."

"Well um I guess I'll go first. My name is Kiyoko Rin and I just passed the Genin exam at 11. I plan on specializing on medic techniques and chakra control. I'll be training at the hospital whenever we aren't on missions or training together. I like improving myself through training and studying, and spending time with my family and friends. I dislike people who say all women are weak, and those that judge others before they get to know them better. My hobbies are learning new techniques and shopping and my dream is to become a great medic-nin," the shy brunette said.

"Well done Rin. Well goggles your next."

"Goggles!" The boy squawked indignantly. Huffing he said, "My name's Uchiha Obito, I'm 10 and I just graduated from the academy. I enjoy training with my father and pulling pranks. I tend to be habitually late for everything. I dislike those that abandon their comrades. My hobbies are pranks, pranks, and more pranks. My dream is to awaken my clans kekkei genkai, the Sharingan."

"Okay you next, Kakashi."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I made Genin at 5 and Chunin at 6. I like training, I dislike pointless talking. My dream is to become Konoha's leading jutsu-specialist."

"….. Well that was informative. What are you too good to talk to us little Genin's?" Obito ground out between his clenched teeth.

"Enough boys. Kakashi-kun your going to have to get used to it. From now on your team's your family." Grinning evilly the blond looked at him. "Your stuck with us now."

Rin giggled at the look of horror apparent in his eye's. Turning to look at their sensei she noticed the baby staring back at her. "Oh my god. He's so KAWAII!" The males all turned to her with looks of horror, quickly backing away from her, Hikaru wailing his head off about scary ladies.

"Oh sensei who is he? What's his name? Is he your son? Will he be coming to training sessions with us? What's his fav-"

Arashi cut her off quickly before she could freak out Hikaru even more. "Whoa there Rin-chan calm down. He's my son Hikaru I adopted him. He's really my cousin's son but his parents died a few months ago so I took him as my own and renamed him. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Anyways I need you to sign these non-disclosure forms so I can brief you about the entire situation."

"We have to sign non-disclosure forms just to find out about a baby? Should be good then we usually don't have to sign unless it over B-rank," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Well on with story time then. During the Second Great Shinobi war about 45 years ago, my Uncle Hiroaki who was about 12 years old was injured on a mission. The medic-nin healing him botched the job and he was rendered unable to access his chakra. While no one thought any less of him he found it difficult to go on. He could have become a taijutsu specialist but it was never one of his strong points. He resigned and ran away to the Outside-" 

"What's the Outside Sensei? I've never heard of it before," Obito interrupted.

"Ah, well many years ago the Hidden Villages broke off from the rest of the world to protect our way of life. You see there were wizards who-"

"Pull the other one sensei. Wizards? Everyone knows there's no such thing as magic."

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me maybe he'd be able to explain Obito-kun," Rin admonished.

"Thank you Rin-chan. Wizards and magic are very much real Obito-kun. You see wizards use wands to channel their magic, which is very similar to chakra. With these wands they can perform spells which are much more versatile than our jutsu's. Not all shinobi can use wands just like not all wizards can use jutsu's. It depends on the person.

Now while there were wizards all over the entire world, some wizards were understandably more advanced depending on the level of technology available to their civilian counterparts, which they call muggles. When one group of people become more advanced than others they usually try to enslave them. This was seen to be happening to all the wizarding groups around the world. The so-called British empire was the most advanced of the wizards and so they set out to conquer the rest of them."

"Now normally that wouldn't be a problem to us seeing as how jutsu's are a different branch entirely. However the wizards were under the impression that they were superior and we shinobi's were barbarians. We were just starting to create the Hidden Villages at that time and weren't ready for a war with the invading wizards. So to prevent the oncoming war shinobi from all around the continent gathered together for the common goal of hiding all our people from them. They created a permanent intricate system of seals, and genjutsu to cloak the entire continent from the wizards."

"No way that's amazing!"

"How is it permanent Sensei? Wouldn't it require a continual input of chakra to power it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hmm. Normally it would however, the Shinobi who created the barrier sacrificed their lives to create it. You have to understand they were some of the greatest Shinobi ever, even more powerful than Konoha's Shodai Hokage." Arashi looked at them gravely. "They overloaded their bodies with soldier pills. The influx of chakra into the seals and jutsu's created a sort of chakra pool. Instead of burning off as normal chakra does, it tapped into the earth's chakra. Now it's like a continual flow of chakra moving through the barrier and back into the earth."

Arashi sighed looking at his son who had been rocked to sleep by his female student. "I don't want to give you the idea that all wizards are bad, that's far from the truth. Many wizards are truly good people and Shinobi have superior speed to their spells, higher stamina and are generally stronger. When we hid it was hundreds of years ago, and wizards have evolved intellectually since then. We're still seen as barbarians because we kill for a living but they generally leave us alone now."

"We even send some of our children to receive training as wizards. Not often and not many, but shinobi who learn the wizarding arts are usually valued in a village. They're able to add to our defences, and work to deter other wizards from trying to enter the Hidden Continent."

"What about the satellites Sensei?" Obito asked in a rare moment of clarity? "Don't civilians have technology that can penetrate our barrier? I thought they've always known about us?"

Arashi's grinned at his student. "Ah, well some of them do know about us. Every now and then we'll get missions on the Outside. Not often, but maybe 30 every 10 years. It's how we get new technology and entertainment. We do a few missions for them and we've got access to t.v. programs, movies, radios, books and other things. As for satellites finding us they aren't able to penetrate the barrier. Planes that fly overhead just see water, Captains of boats get all confused ever time they get near and somehow get turned around. It's quite amusing actually."

"Sensei, not that this isn't fascinating but what does this have to do with Hikaru-kun?" Rin asked looking up from the sleeping infant.

"Oops. Guess we got a little side tracked. The history lesson will come in handy though. Now where was I. Oh yes. My Ojisan ran away to the Outside. Thankfully he was young enough and well educated enough that he was taken into an orphanage. He was soon adopted, by the Evans family. He took their name, went to a civilian school, and became quite rich. Eventually once he married and had children, he became homesick. So he finally got in contact with my Otosan, who rushed to meet him. Growing up I had met my cousins at least once a year although I was much closer with Lily, this is where the history lesson comes in handy. It was discovered that, because of my Ojisan's unique bloodline which combined with his wife's blood who had latent wizarding genes, my youngest cousin Lily was born a witch."

"Now there are some groups of wizards who think that only those born of wizards should be allowed into the magical world. That's a load of shit. There's absolutely no proof that civilian born wizards and witches weaken the magic, in fact there's more proving that it's the result of inbreeding. My cousin was entering a world that was entrenched in a war. A war of ideals."

"Why did they think civilians weakened the blood?" Rin asked inquisitively. "I know that Shinobi clans tend to intermarry to strengthen their kekkei genkai's, but they still try to bring in new blood every generation."

"The wizards mistook cultural changes for waning power. Unfortunately during a period of time when muggleborns wizards were enter the world, purebloods were experiencing the effects of inbreeding and blamed it on the nearest scapegoat. The purebloods weren't entirely to blame either. Muggleborns were entering the magical world and forgetting that they were outsiders. During a time where Christianity ruled in the civilian realm, muggleborns were coming in and telling wizards that blood rituals were evil. Any spell that could cause harm was labelled dark to some degree. By not learning and respecting the traditions of the society they were entering, and instead forcing the wizard's to adapt to their standards, many traditions and practices were lost. The same thing happens with some first generation Shinobi. They try to change things to fit the beliefs and morals they grew up with. Unfortunately this caused the wizarding world to become so imperialistic. It's what caused Shinobi to go into hiding."

Obito scrunched up his face in concentration. "But wouldn't that have happened anyways Sensei? Doesn't all society change over time?"

"Hmm. Yes your right Obito-kun but the problem was that it changed too much too quickly. It's effect has snowballed even more because where they once tried to teach muggleborns their traditions, they now just given up. Muggleborns are growing up with no knowledge of the wizarding world expect for spells, and day-to-day necessities, and going out into the world, marrying into families that become more and more lax about following traditions as time goes on. An entire culture and way of life is almost dead. Soon they'll have so many restrictions on what spells can and can't be used that they'll live like civilians who just happen to be able to use magic."

"Now back to the story. Lily grew up learning magic, and we stayed in touch while her sister Petunia grew bitter with jealousy. Petunia was never told of the Hidden Continent or Villages, she was told that we lived somewhere in Japan. Petunia lost contact with Lily and never would have heard about her if not for some meddling coot. You see Lily married a pureblood wizard named James Potter not long after she finished school. They waited a few years but they both wanted children so badly that when Lily became pregnant they agreed it was the right time to have a child despite the on-going war."

Arashi paused to look at his new son fondly. "And that my students is where my child comes into the story," Arashi sighed sadly. "Unfortunately wizards are very superstitious. During the war of ideals, the leader trying to overthrow the current government, the self-styled Dark Lord learned of a prophecy telling of his downfall. He only learned of part of it but it was enough that he went after the child that fit the prophecy's requirements- yes Obito what is it now?" Arashi sighed.

"What's his name?"

"He already told us the baby's name you idiot," Rin huffed.

"Not the baby's, the Dark Lords!"

"His name is Voldemort but the wizards call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who."

"…….." "……." "…….."

"…….."

"You're joking right?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

* * *

"_Anyways_ he killed Lily and her husband James and attempted to kill their son Harry. No one knows quite what happened that night. All that's known is that the Dark Lord died and Hikaru lived. He's called the boy-who-lived by the wizards and is hailed as their saviour." 

Kakashi looked pensively at the child for a moment. "So if he's their saviour why were you allowed to bring him to the Hidden Countries? Surely they'd want to raise him in a wizarding family where he'd be raised with their beliefs?"

"Actually that's were the old coot I dislike comes into this. He's the Headmaster at Lily's old school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he's the unofficial leader of the light." Arashi scowled fiercely at the thought of the man. "He means well and while he can lead his people into battle, he forgets the little details that can make or break a war. He left my nephew alone in the middle of the night on my cousin Petunia's doorstep with just a letter telling them what happened."

The tall Shinobi received looks of shock from that revelation. All three children couldn't believe that a leader could act so irresponsibly.

"Yeah, you can guess my disgust with him. So thankfully Petunia was able to get in touch with me and I was able to get custody of the little guy. Now he's my son and he'll grow up a Shinobi, and attend a wizarding school when he's older. Thankfully, my cousin Lily made a translator pendant for Hikaru when I came to visit so he could understand me. Not only does it translate any language it hears, it teaches the wearer to speak and understand the language as it hears it. Lily always was amazing at Charms. Now the real problem according to the goblins-"

"Goblins!" The three students shouted at once.

"Back-up a bit Sensei your saying that goblins are real? What next fairies and dragons…..,"Obito trailed off seeing his Sensei's face.

"Sorry Obito goblins are very real. Konoha even has an alliance with them. The same with the vampires and….," Arashi stopped talking as Obito fainted and fell to the ground.

"……Well I'll just finish off the briefing and let you two fill him in okay. Anyways according to the goblins Voldemort isn't really dead. Seems he went through with some immortality rituals or something. He most likely botched them but to it's better to be safe than sorry as the goblins always tell me when they make me leave my weapons at the door. So since this Voldemort fellow is most likely still around it's our job to raise Hikaru to be a strong and powerful Shinobi!"

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi-kun!"

"I'm starting to think that your entirely more trouble than your worth."

"Why thank you Kakashi-kun! For that you'll be running 20 extra laps in training tomorrow!"

"I hate you."

* * *

"So they gave him away?" 

"…. I'm afraid so my boy."

"I told you so."

"I know my boy, and I sincerely wished that I had listened."

"You lost the saviour of the wizarding world."

"……"

"You lost him."

"Severus. For once in your life. Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd never finish this one. It's kinda meh. I'm not really proud of this one and it'll probably be edited at least a dozen times before I am happy with it. Rin's family name isn't stated in the manga so I gave her the name Kiyoko which means pure child. Hiroaki means abundant light so Harry was named after his Grandfather in a way. Don't expect the next chapter for a few days, I'll be busy with school work and stuff. **


	5. A Serious Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own._¬¬)_ A girl can dream though can't she?**

**Warnings: Possible Future Slash... And I suppose it's only fair to say the opposite for the slash lovers. Possible Future Het.**

**A/N: Well I figured I'd write something for all the nice reviewers. It takes place about 5 years after Harry/Hikaru arrives in Konoha. It's pretty short and probably not worth it but I'm having trouble with the next chapter so it won't be out until Wednesday of Thursday. Also it's up to the reader what Sirius does to Dumbledore, I'm not actually writing it but if a reviewer has any suggestions it could be inserted when Sirus meets Harry in the next chapter. Just a quick question; what does everyone think of Tsunade going to Hogwarts? Or Ibiki?**

**P.S. I only reply to reviewers that ask questions or leave semi-long reviews. So to anyone I haven't gotten to yet thanks!**

* * *

A Sirius Interlude

* * *

It was a bright, cheerful day at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the children were frolicking-

**SCREECH**

**REWIND **

**WRONG STORY**

It was a cloudy overcast day with lightning streaking the sky as if daring someone to step outside. Perfect settings for the placing a castle under siege. And to think it all started with an innocent daily paper. Or more importantly the headlines.

**SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT! WHY WAS HE PLACED IN AZKABAN WITHOUT A TRIAL? WHY DIDN'T DUMBLEDORE SPEAK OUT?**

**PETER PETTIGREW THE POTTER'S TRUE SECRET KEEPER! FIND OUT HOW HE ESCAPED JUSTICE! DID DUMBLEDORE KNOW THE TRUTH?**

"Albus how could you let this happen!?" Minerva McGonagall screeched, hair falling out of her normally pristine bun to frame her flushed face. She stood with the other professors physically barring the large doors that led to the great hall.

"Honestly Minerva, things were just so hectic after Voldemort's fall. It's not like I presided over all the trials. Everything was just so rushed," Albus blushed under the scrutiny of the professors.

Snape sneered while pushing back against the doors that were being barraged by owls carrying howlers, the windows having already been charmed impenetrable. "That's the problem Headmaster. There wasn't a trial. As the Supreme Mugwump it's your duty to look over the files of every prisoner entering Azkaban to make sure there weren't any inconsistencies." Severus huffed in frustration as an owl made it through. "As much as I dislike Black and as guilty as he seemed he still deserved a trial! Damn! Filius can't you do something about these owls?"

* * *

Snape followed the Headmaster past the stone gargoyle, up the stairs to his cluttered office. Sighing he sank into the seat across from him and wondered if the old man was becoming senile. He allowed himself a half-hearted sneer as he declined the offer of a lemon drop and picked up his teacup. "So Black's free now." 

Dumbledore smiled sadly, his ever present twinkle dimming as he picked up a biscuit. "So it would seem."

"So where are you going to hide from him?"

The Headmaster looked up from his tea startled. "Why would I need to hide. Sirius was, no is, a forgiving man. He won't bear me any ill will."

Severus frowned as he lifted his teacup. "Maybe not for allowing him to go to Azkaban without a trial. However….." he trailed off looking at him from over his tea. "There is the matter of his Godson. His missing Godson."

Albus paled considerably. "Oh dear."

The fireplace flared green and out stepped a cloaked figure.

"Oh dear indeed. Where the hell is my Godson Albus?"

* * *

**A/N:Well... it was more of a drabble. This is my second time trying to upload this so hopefully it works. By the way does anyone know how Dumbledore knew where to find Harry after Voldemort killed his parents? Was the house totally destroyed and did it break the fidelus charm? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Warnings: Possible Future Slash, Possible Future Het, Fluff, Character Death, Kakashi Blowing Bubbles, Language**

**A/N2: Well I've readjusted all my warnings now. I did warn everyone that this could become slash in the first chapter. If you didn't read it it's not my problem. I'm disappointed that no one noticed my note saying that Kakashi and Hikaru might not be paired together. If you don't like the pairing suggest someone else. Unless someone gives me a realistic suggestion within the next few chapters this story will be slash. Don't just tell me that you don't like slash, or that it sucks. I need actual pairings. I will tell you that Naruto is going to be paired with Hinata.**

**A/N: First off if they're in Konoha they're speaking Japanese. When it switches to English I'll warn you. I'm so lucky no one caught me on that. I was proofing what I wrote in chapter 4 and I was like….. How the hell does Harry know Japanese? I went back and fixed that(basically I made shit up and created a plot bunny). I don't feel I was able to do Obito's death justice with the little information I have about it. The same with Rin's whereabouts. I may work her back into the plot, I may not. Really I would like everyone to have patience with my writing now. I'm not very good at writing action or romance so if it seems rushed or strained give me some pointers.**

**To anyone who reviewed: I suppose I should have told you this beforehand but Harry won't be paired with anyone from the wizarding world. Likewise no one from the wizarding world will be paired with any Shinobi. I will however have one or two wizards moving to Konoha as demonstrated in this chapter. After all what's Harry without his fairy dogfather and godwolf? . Also Harry won't be spending all 7 years at Hogwarts. He'll need to train his baby brother (or brothers) to pass the Genin exam and he'll need to be present for the wave and Chunin exam arcs. Just a point of interest who would like to see Tsunade go to Hogwarts? Or Ibiki? By the way it seems that Kakashi may be paired with Hikaru. They're just too cute together. It could change if someone can convince me. Remember to be polite though, no bashing pairings.**

**First meeting: Kakashi 9 Obito 10 Rin 11 Hikaru 1.7 Arashi 20**

**Kakashi Gaiden (Obito's death): Kakashi 13 Obito 14 Rin 15 Hikaru 6 Arashi 24 (note: Rin's age is unknown)**

**Kyuubi attack: Kakashi 15 Obito KIA-14 Rin MIA Hikaru 7.3 Arashi 25 (I have yet to read Kakashi Gaiden so any ages that don't quite mesh will have to stay the way it is for the sake of the story)**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

3 Months Later Hikaru Age 1 year and 10 months

"Oi! Arashi who's the gaki? You didn't get some Kunoichi knocked up and forget to tell your dear old Sensei did you? You sly dog you! So who's the lucky lady-" Jiraiya was cut off as he was sent flying through the air by a super powered punch.

"Tch! What a loudmouth. He'll never change." The busty blond woman turned to Arashi with a grin. "So who's the cutie Arashi? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Ha ha! I'm not Tsunade-hime. This is my nephew Hikaru. His parents passed away a while ago and I adopted him as my own. C'mon Karu-kun. No need to be shy." Arashi pulled his son away from his chest where he was hiding his face. "This is Tsunade-hime. She's the best medic-nin in the world."

Hikaru looked at the golden eyed blond and broke out into a huge grin. "Pweety Tousan! Pweety lady!"

"Ah well aren't you sweet. If I'm ever in Konoha and you need a baby-sitter don't hesitate to ask Arashi-kun." Tsunade said while stroking Hikaru's raven hair. "He's a charmer just like his old man. Too bad Jiraiya can't take lessons from the two of you!"

* * *

Two Years Later Hikaru Age 3 

"So Hikaru listen up. The basics of being a ninja is knowing about chakra. Chakra is the mixture of physical energy which is present in every cell in the body and spiritual energy gained through knowledge and experience. It mixes, and is then able to be channelled through your chakra system. By using handseals you can manipulate the chakra to use jutsu's such as the Bunshin no Jutsu," Arashi explained patiently while sitting in the shade of a tree at training ground 7. "Kakashi please demonstrate for him."

"Yes Sensei. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hikaru stared at the copy in reverent awe. "Two 'Kashi's," he squealed happily lunging forwards to glomp the intangible copy, he fell through only to be caught and hoisted into the arms of the original.

"Sensei what are you doing? He's way too young to be learning this stuff," Rin admonished gently as she entered the training grounds.

"Pfft, your never too young to learn the Shinobi Arts Rin! He'll be a Genin before you know it!" Arashi was practically bouncing with excitement.

Rin looked over to where Hikaru was trying to pull down Kakashi's mask while giving him large sloppy kisses. Giggling she turned back to her Sensei, "Arashi-sensei he's only 3. Right now he's more interested in pulling Kakashi's hair and chasing butterflies."

"I know Rin. I just worry about him ya know. We're at war with Iwagakure now, and just last week there was another assassination attempt against him. It seems Iwa thinks that it's worth losing a Shinobi or two as long as they take my son out with them. If it wasn't for his Anbu guard…. Really though I would like nothing more than for him to grow up during peacetime but the way things are going he's not gonna get that chance," Arashi sighed watching his normally stoic student twirl his son around in the air. "He's smart for his age, the younger he learns the easier it'll be for him later. He can already read and write both English and Japanese without his translator pendant."

"Yeah I understand Sensei, but he doesn't even know what a chakra system is! Why don't you give him some lower level academy scrolls and if he's interested he'll read them."

Arashi watched a bubble float by and wondered where it had come from. "Yeah alright, I guess the student can teach the tea-"

"Hey Sensei sorry I'm late! I got lost on the road of life. Well really there was this cat and….. Kakashi what're you doing?" Obito asked trying not to break out in laughter.

Hikaru had gotten quite impatient with the lack of playing and had decided to take matters into his own hands. While Arashi and Rin argued about his future he had pulled Kakashi over to his bright blue backpack and pulled a bottle of bubble liquid out. Somehow in the course of all this Hikaru, being the cute, adorable, green-eyed, 3 year old he was, managed to convince his silver haired companion to help him fill the sunny clearing with bubbles.

Kakashi stilled as Arashi and Rin took one look at him and started laughing. Quickly hiding the bubble wand behind his back he glared at Obito. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

* * *

One year later Training Ground 7 Hikaru Age 4 and 5 months 

"Okay Hikaru so the chakra system….., are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Nope."

"……"

"……"

Obito sighed. "Is there a reason why?"

"Cause 'Kashi-kun already taught me that last month."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. The chakra system has 361 points on the body. Chakra is channelled to these points like blood is through the circulatory system. Shinobi use handseals, weapons or their own bodies to manipulate chakra. There are different types of chakra, the most common of which is elemental. Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire. Most Shinobi only have one elemental affinity but some have two. Sometimes those two can be combined to create elements such as Mokuton or Hyoton. Elemental techniques can be countered by the same element if the technique used is of equal or greater power. Do I really have to go on?"

"If he taught you all that last month, then why does your Tousan want me to teach it to you now?"

"Cause he forgot. He's been real busy lately with missions."

"….."

"….."

"Hikaru."

"Hai, Obito-kun?"

"Put down the kunai, Hikaru."

"What's your problem now Obito? It's just a kunai," Hikaru said while using said kunai to gesture wildly. "It's not like I'm going to poke an eye out or something."

"Hikaru, that's not a toy put it down before- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Obito screamed as he saw Hikaru stab himself with the kunai. "SENSEI'S GONNA KILL ME! QUICK SOMEONE GET ME A MEDIC-NIN! HIKARU PUT PRESSURE ON THE WOU-"

"Obito-kun chill out. It's only rubber." Hikaru sweat dropped as he watched the Chunin running around. "Keep that up and your gonna give yourself heart attack."

"R-r-rubber." Hikaru could practically hear the twitch in the Uchiha's voice. "Who the hell would give you a rubber kunai?"

The raven haired boy grinned up at his tousan's student. "Kashi-kun of course. But Tousan got me dulled practice kunai and shuriken as well. He said that it's never too early for me to learn how to use sharp pointy things and that I could have them as long as I don't tell Rin," he chirped brightly.

Obito looked at him unflinchingly. "You're so mean," he said in a low voice. "A monster. What happened to the sweet little boy who could get the teme to blow bubbles and eat ice cream? The boy who'd ask for piggy back rides across the roofs? Now your playing with weapons and giving your poor onnichan heart attacks." Obito burst into dramatic tears. "Rin-chan help me! They're corrupting him! Soon he's gonna grow up and he's not gonna want to hang out with his onnichan anymore!" Obito grabbed Rin as she went by and shook her.

"Let go you baka! It's your own fault. You're a Chunin, you should be able to recognize a fake kunai. Anyways he's going to be joining the academy soon. It's not a bad thing for him to be learning to hold weapons properly," the brunette girl turned to Hikaru quickly. "You did get your Tousan to teach you how to hold them right?"

"Hai!"

"Well then that's fine." The medic-nin turned to see Obito rocking back and forth on the ground with his arms around him, muttering, "Everyone's against me," desolately. Sighing she turned to their charge for the day. "Karu-chan can you do something about him?"

"Sure Rin-chan!" Hikaru moved to sit beside the rocking boy. Cocking his head to the side questioningly he thought about how he'd achieve his goal.

"There, there goggles-chan. It's not that bad. Think about it this way, once I learn how to use chakra you can teach me a Katon jutsu." Obito looked interested for a moment before turning away. "Ah Onnichan!" Hikaru flung himself onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll always love my onnichan no matter how many dangerous weapons I learn to use."

"Promise?" He sniffled.

"Of course Onnichan!"

"Ahem. Not that this isn't cute and all but didn't I ask you to teach Hikaru about the chakra system?" Arashi entered the clearing with his arms crossed.

"Eh….oops?"

* * *

Two years later Hikaru Age 6 and 3 months 

"So how does it feel being a Genin Hikaru?" Rin asked as the walked through the bustling streets towards the hospital.

"Your making too big a deal about this Rin-chan. With the war going on I won't be allowed to do any missions. I'm too young and with my Tousan in the Iwa Bingo Book it would be suicide for the both of us if I did missions outside the village. I'm only going to be doing independent studies until either the war ends or I'm good enough to hold my own against at least a Chunin," Hikaru said desolately. He had changed a lot from the little boy who'd follow Team Arashi around like a puppy. He was about 4 and a half feet tall and had spiky shoulder length hair like his father. As a result of the on-going war, and increasing assassination attempts, as well as his hero worship of Kakashi he had become much more serious, even wearing a black facemask of his own.

"Aw come on Hikaru don't be sad. The war will be over soon and you'll be able to join a Genin team just like the rest of the graduates. And really you'll be getting more individual training than any other Genin in the village. Practically all the Jounin were chomping at the bit to teach you something during their down time. I hear Tsunade-hime was even thinking of coming back to train you," Rin said pulling the emerald eyed boy into a one armed hug.

"Yeah but will I really want to? I mean I'm so much younger than all the other Genin, and by the time I can be put on a team I'll have more skill, if not experience-"

Hikaru was silenced by a short whack to the back of his head. "Oh no you don't! I've already had to put up with one Kakashi, I won't have you going all stoic and angsty on us now. It's bad enough he's got you wearing a mask most of the time. If you were a girl I'd say you had a crush."

"H-how dare you!" The young Genin spluttered. "I do not have a crush. It's not my fault Kashi-kun is so much cooler than you and Obito," he bit out, turning to hide his slight blush.

"Whatever you say Ototo," Rin grinned as they entered the hospital for training.

* * *

Two months later 

"Tousan? What's wrong?"

"Hikaru come here. I love you, you know that right? No matter what happens I'll always love you."

"Tousan? What happened?"

"I-… O-obito. He didn't make it. The mission went south and….he awakened his Sharingan before….he gave Kakashi one of his eyes. Called it a gift for achieving Jounin. Brought his body back and I went to tell his parents….God I hate those bastards!"

"Tousan? What'd they say?"

"They weren't worthy of being his parents! The clan head Fugaku said he was a disappointment. A disgrace, and they just agreed with him!"

"Tousan…."

* * *

7 Months later 

"Ohayo Anbu-chan!" the young Genin chirped to the guard stationed outside his father's office.

"Ohayo Hikaru! What's got you in such a good mood today?" The female, neko Anbu questioned.

"Lot's of stuff Anbu-chan! The sun's shining, the birds are chirping, I got Kakashi to actually go to a meeting on time. My Tousan's the new Hokage and I start training with Tsunade-hime later this week. With all that good stuff happening why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Ah well those are very good reasons to be happy. We Anbu should be glad too. When your happy your father's happy. And if he's happy he tends to finish his paperwork before running off. And that means we won't have to chase him down today."

Hikaru giggled, " Yes he does tend to do that doesn't he? Is he busy now? Can I go in?"

The Anbu smiled fondly at the Genin. It was so rare to see him in such a good mood after his Uchiha friends death. "Hai. Go ahead he could use a break."

"Arigatou!"

* * *

'This is ridiculous!' Arashi thought to himself in his office. 'If I had known that becoming Hokage meant all this paperwork then I never would have agreed.' Arashi looked up as his son entered the office and raised an eyebrow at the large stacks of paperwork. 

"Karu-kun! You came to save me from the evil paperwork!" The blue-eyed Hokage glomped the Genin.

"Not quite Tousan. Kaachan asked me to tell you that you forgot you bento and that you had better be on time for supper. Your having peanut butter smeared salmon and chocolate covered broccoli," Hikaru said solemnly.

The blond man paled. "Ano….your just kidding right?"

Hikaru shook his head in denial. "Nope. Tsunade-sensei says that it's the hormones from the pregnancy. She says that some women have odd cravings throughout the entire pregnancy. Besides at least you'll be getting lots of protein and vitamins"

"Yum. Can't wait," Arashi said blankly, stumbling towards his desk.

"Well you've only got yourself to blame. Poor Kaachan's the one has to lug your unborn child around for a whole nine months. The least you can do is eat some unappetizing slime."

"What'dya mean the least I can do? Where the hell are you going to be during all this?" Arashi asked his son suspiciously.

"Well Kakashi was with me when Kaachan asked me to bring your bento. When he found out what she was making he offered to take me out for dango and ramen so the two of you could have a quiet, romantic evening together," Hikaru said plopping down on a chair by his Tousan's desk. "So it's just the two of you and your delicious peanut butter salmon."

Arashi sighed, "Well I suppose the both of us shouldn't have to suffer. By the way there's-" He words were cut off by a knock to the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, the man you've been waiting for has arrived with his escort. What would you like me to do?" The Anbu guard asked.

"Ah! Quick send him in!"

"I guess I should-"

"Don't go anywhere kiddo. This is someone I want you to meet."

A thin, pale man dressed in odd dark blue robes entered the office. He had blue-grey eyes, long black hair, and looked like he hadn't slept properly in years. The man looked around the office curiously before noticing the small Genin sitting by the desk. He swallowed reflexively before snapping his head towards the tall blond Shinobi.

"Ah. I'm sorry, are you Arashi Kazama by any chance?" The man asked while sneaking peeks at the child.

"Actually here we say our clan or family name first, but yes I am. But more importantly you are Sirius Black." Two heads snapped towards him in surprise. "Yes. And I suppose to you Black-san the more important name to you would be that of my son. Kazama Hikaru. Or as his mother, my cousin named him, Harry James Hikaru Evans Potter."

* * *

"The goblins told me a lot about you, you know." 

"Did they?" Arashi looked at Sirius in surprise. "Usually they're quite tight-lipped about us Shinobi."

The two men were currently seated on a fluffy couch in Arashi's office, with Hikaru curled up, sleeping with his head in Sirius's lap. After the tearful reunion between godson and godfather they had moved their to catch up on the last six years.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Hikaru. That you were willing to treat him as your own child means a lot to me."

Arashi brushed it off. "He's a good kid. But more importantly he is my son. I would move the heavens for him if he truly wanted me to." Arashi grinned widely. "Thankfully he hasn't yet."

"The goblins told me that it was because of you that they even tried to get me out of Azkaban."

"Pfft! Goblins. They hate people thinking they have hearts. I may have nudged them in the right direction but they mostly did it to piss off Dumbledore. Granted, the old coot probably didn't want you in Azkaban if you weren't guilty but the fact that he isn't all knowing will be a blow to his ego. Apparently he's been poking his nose into some financial matters that don't concern him and he's got all the goblins pissed off at him."

"Don't remind me!" Sirius snarled. "It's his fault it took me so long to get here. Once I learned where Hikaru was I started selling off everything I could and putting my affairs into order, so I could move here to be with him. Dumbledore seemed to know that I might have an idea of where he could be and did everything in his power to keep me in England. Did you know that in all this time no one has approached the goblins to ask if they knew where Hikaru was? And they have goblin magic that tells them if their client is still alive and the country that they're residing in."

Arashi smirked. "Ah it's not that surprising. No offence or anything but wizards tend to ignore those that they feel aren't as superior as them. The fact that the goblins control the entire wizarding economy has escaped their notice since the middle ages."

"No offence taken." Sirius sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to be reunited with your godson."

"I am trust me I am. I'm just wondering what I'm going to do now."

Arashi broke out in laughter. "Nope that the simple part. Your going to move in with us and become a wizarding consultant. Basically you get paid to live in the village. The only problem is, is that you won't be able to do magic here like you would in the wizarding world. It'll be like living in a muggle city; only use magic behind closed doors, and in the presence of authorized individuals only. The Outside is classified after all. I've already set things up with the Council. The hard part will be passing my wife's judgement, and even harder Kakashi-kun's. They're both very protective of Hikaru. You better hope they take a liking to you," Arashi smirked.

* * *

Three months later 

Hikaru burst into the candlelit preparation room where his father was painting an intricate seal on his Ototo's stomach. "Tousan you can't do this! Let someone else do the sealing for you! You can't leave me and Naruto!"

Arashi turned to his eldest son calmly. "I have no choice Hikaru. I'm the Hokage. If I'm not willing to sacrifice myself for my village how can I ask my people too."

Hikaru was openly crying now. "Then at least use someone other than Naruto! The villagers will kill him!"

"No they won't. I have to use Naruto, Karu-kun. How could I ask another parent to make that sacrifice? Hmmm?" He pulled his son into a tight hug. Burying his head into his raven locks he whispered, "He'll have you Hikaru. Naruto will have you, Sirius, Kakashi, and the Sandaime. You'll all be there for him and I know that you'll raise him to be a strong man. I'll be watching over you all I promise but for now…." Arashi caught his son as he fell, paralyzed from the nerve he had just pinched. Standing up and turning he faced the Jounin that had followed his son into the preparation chamber and handed his son over.

"Take care of them both for me Kakashi-kun. They're my treasures. They're the future of Konoha, my legacies. Protect them well. As your Hokage, think of it as my last order. As your Sensei and friend, my desperate plea."

"Hai Sensei. I'll take good care of them both. I promise."

"Oh and Kakashi," the Yondaime yelled back over his shoulder as he walked from the room.

"Hai Sensei?"

The blond threw a cheeky grin back at his most promising student. "Keep your perverted hands off Hikaru until he's at least 16! That's my order as a father!"

* * *

A/N: ¬¬) I wasn't going to finish this till Wednesday. Damn Sirius Interlude. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have been inspired to finish this chapter. No more! The next chapter isn't coming out until Thursday! Anyways hope you enjoy and please review people! Thanks for informing me about the anonymous reviews. It's fixed now. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing this story if I owned either Naruto or Harry Potter? Of course not. **

**Warnings: Possible future slash. Possible future Het. Dumbledore bashing I suppose.**

**Serpent in the Shadows: Yeah I know. I almost shed a tear when I realized I had to kill Arashi and goggles-chan off. I miss the blond baka already. Who knows maybe after this is finished I'll write an alternate version where Arashi lives and the Sandaime dies. As for how they'll convince Hikaru to help out? He'll be getting something every kid has wished for at some time or another. He'll be getting paid to learn! **

**Jill BioSkop: Of course he's perverted! All Jounins have their little quirks (or full blown psychosis). Hikaru's already started working on the being late thing though so Kakashi needs to compensate somehow!**

**To all reviewers: Thanks so much for the support and the help. The Kakashi/Hikaru pairing seems to be wanted, so if you don't want it give me another suggestion. Right now it's set up so that it could be seen as extreme fluff and hero-worship, but it won't stay that way for long.**

**A/N: Okay so the reviews inspired me to write today. So you get a little more of the story. Not quite a chapter, more like a Dumbledore Interlude. I needed some way for Dumbledore to find Hikaru and I've found that I despise switching between England and Konoha too often during the same chapter. Yes Voldemort is back and it will be explained in the future. No other pairings have been suggested except for Kakashi/Hikaru so if you want something different you better speak up soon. Sorry for all the Dumbledore bashing. He's sort of turned into comedic relief since Arashi and Obito died. If anyone finds any typos please inform me! P.S. If no ones noticed by now I tend to give important information in all my little notes.**

_Italics will be English being spoken in Konoha for now. _

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**Why Dumbledore should think things through**

**Hogwarts, England Takes place when Hikaru is 10 years and 8 months old.**

"….So let me get this straight. You left James's and Lily's son with a magic hating muggle?"

"….."

"Who then proceeded to give him away to Lily's cousin, who while he does exist, managed to disappear off the face of the earth with Harry?"

"…..It wasn't quite-"

"Did I say I was finished? So not only did you lose Harry, but you let an innocent man go to jail?"

"Remus be reasonable please. There wasn't a trial, how was I supposed to know he was innocent?

"……"

"Remus- "

Remus Lupin glared at his old Headmaster who was sitting across his office desk at him. "So not only did you let an innocent man go to jail, but when he was freed you suspected him of knowing Harry's whereabouts, despite him having been in jail for the previous years? Then you proceeded to loose track of Sirius as well?"

Dumbledore winced visibly while the many portraits lining the walls snickered at his expense. "Well. Ah I suppose when you put it that way it does seem…pretentious of me. I truly only wanted Harry's safety. I wasn't aware of his Aunt's phobia, or that Sirius was innocent. If I had I would have fought to have Sirius cleared as would you I'm sure-"

"Oh no you don't. I'm well aware that I have much to make up for but right now were talking about you mistakes old man! Why did you bother bringing me here to hash out these details? Why now after all this time? It's been 5 years since Sirius disappeared too. Why talk to me now when you weren't willing then?"

"Remus….my boy I'm truly sorry," Albus whispered sincerely. "It was so chaotic after Sirius was freed and with everything that's happened since…" Albus slouched in his chair. "We need him back Remus. We need Harry. Ever since Voldemort came back….. The wizarding world needs him. He's the child of prophecy Remus. He's Voldemort's equal."

'Why that senile old coot! So that's why he asked me here,' Remus thought to himself. Out loud he said, "You want me to try to contact Sirius? You still think he knows where Harry is?"

"Yes," the Headmaster sighed. "Why else would he pack up and leave. You were out of the country at the time, but he would have stayed to at least talk to you. The only person he ever dropped everything for was his Godson. I just know that they're together somewhere." Dumbledore looked into Remus's eyes intently. "If he'll respond to anyone it'll be you."

Remus cocked his head to the side in curiosity for a long moment, furiously occluding his mind. "If I do get in contact with Sirius, what then? If he's with Harry what will you do?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Well Harry will have to stay with his Aunt of course. I'm sure they'd love to meet, after all Petunia has had so much time to get over her dislike…." he trailed off noticing the angry gleam in the werewolf's eyes.

"Dumbledore," Remus ground out from between clenched teeth. "You may be the most powerful wizard alive… but when it comes to common sense you're a fucking idiot!"

* * *

"So the wolf turned you down." 

"…." Dumbledore stayed silent holding a charmed ice pack to his black eye.

"Well, I can't say I blame him. Really, wanting to put the child back with that loathsome Aunt of his! You should know better by now."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Must you rub it in."

Snape sniffed indignantly. "Of course I must. With everyone prancing around calling you the greatest thing since the creation of portkeys, someone must endeavour to keep your ego from over-inflating."

* * *

"Albus you simply must do something. We started sending Potter's acceptance letter out early just like you said but each and every owl we give to deliver it to just flies around in circles before returning to the owlery," Minerva growled storming into the Headmaster's office. 

"Ah Minerva! Alas I don't know what to do, I'm at my wit's end. We've looked for him everywhere. I simply don't know what more can be done," Albus said sadly.

Minerva huffed angrily, "Fine but maybe you'll know something about this odd address that appears on his letters. It says Konoha but I've never heard of it and when I tried an atlas spell it spun my wand around like a top!"

"Konoha!?" Dumbledore straightened in surprise. "Curious. But why would he be there? No European born wizard has been allowed there for almost 50 years."

"Albus?" McGonagall growled. "Do you know the location or not!"

"Ah yes I do my dear, as do you. Think back to your history lesson's of the Hidden Continent."

"Wha- but they- I- Albus! They're assassins! You can't possibly mean that he's one of them!"

"I'm afraid-" Dumbledore was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Snape walked in noticing the inflamed face the transfiguration teacher sported. "Am I interrupting? I can come back."

"No don't worry Severus. We were just discussing the difficulties of delivering Mr. Potter's acceptance letter. It seems owls can't get to his location."

Snape eyed him pensively. 'Oh he's most definitely going senile,' he thought to himself. 'He has the answer to his problems perched to the right of him and he hasn't even realized it yet in all these years.'

Snape turned to Fawkes and asked him incredulously, "How do you put up with him?"

Fawkes gave frustrated trill in response.

"Severus, my dear boy what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Lupin was right you do lack common sense," Snape sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine coming. "What I mean is that your familiar is a phoenix. A phoenix who can travel anywhere instantly."

"….."

"A phoenix who can travel through wards, locate anyone you want if you but asked, a phoenix who could even take you to the boy!"

"Why Severus what a brilliant idea!" The Headmaster yelled in joy. Grabbing Harry's acceptance letter he walked over to Fawkes and asked him to transport him to Konoha.

"Wait, I didn't mean for you to….." Severus trailed off as the phoenix and human disappeared in a flash of fire. "…. go now. He never thinks things through does he?"

"No he doesn't," Minerva sighed. "However at least he keeps life interesting.

* * *

"_Ah Fawkes is this it? Where is he_?" Dumbledore asked his companion while looking around the large bright room. Looking out the window he could see a magnificent blue sky with buildings and trees as far as the eye could see. Fawkes had transported them into what he would soon learn to be the Hokage's office in the Kage tower. A room formerly though impenetrable by even the most skilled of assassins. 

_"Ahem_." A polite clearing of the throat had Dumbledore turning around quickly. Only to come face to face with a man who seemed to be in his mid-fifties wearing long white robes and an odd shaped hat.

_"Ah. Excuse me. I'm sorry for intruding like this, but perhaps you could help me?_"

The Hokage arched an eyebrow. "_Well that would depend on what you need help with, now wouldn't it_," he said, signalling his guards to stay hidden.

Dumbledore flushed in embarrassment. _"Ah well you see I'm the Headmaster of a special school in England, and it's come to my attention that the son of two of my former students now resides here. Perhaps you know of him or could direct me to someone who does. He has emerald green eyes, and black messy hair with a lightning-bolt scar on his forehea-"_

Dumbledore was cut off as he was suddenly surrounded, disarmed, and at the mercy of several irate Anbu guards. His frantic eyes searched for the white robed man in the hopes that he would explain what was happening.

The Sandaime stood up from his seat behind his desk and fixed the Headmaster with a dark, fierce glare.

_"And just why would you want to know about Kazama-sama Wizard?"_

* * *

**A/N: Meh. It's definitely not my best work but it was necessary. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I won't ever own either Harry Potter or Naruto. All characters are the property of their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Slash, Some Het, Language, Some Violence.**

**A/N: Well I went back and read all the reviews for this story, and it seems that the majority wants a Kakashi/Hikaru pairing or at least had no protests to it. So for everyone out there that wants K/H you've got it but it won't happen until Harry's around 17 or 18. I like the pairing too but Kakashi's still 7 years older than him. Forgive me for the crappy action scene, I'm terrible at writing them. There's a small glossary at the bottom for any terms or Jutsu's you don't know. Also I may be starting a collection of one shot situations that may occu****r or have occurred in this story, that I didn't have time to write out, so keep an eye out for it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Taichō the target has been spotted." 

"Acknowledged. Awaiting confirmation."

"Target confirmed Taichō. It's our mark."

"Understood. Move into position everyone."

Hikaru waited patiently, hanging upside down on a tree branch, waiting for his team to move into position. 'I've gotta talk to Hokage-sama about this. We're elite Chunins and Jounins for Kami's sake. We're too skilled to be chasing down damn cats and for the sixth time today too. Can't that woman just put it into a carrier or something,' he thought to himself. The boy pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard the last crackle from his radio.

"I'm in position Taichō," Itachi said.

The black haired, green-eyed Shinobi sighed to himself. "How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me that? Our team doesn't have a permanent Unit Commander and if it did it would be Shibi. He has rank and seniority after all." Hikaru groaned in frustration. "Just move in and capture the damn target."

"Hai Taichō!" Three voices chirped mockingly.

Three figures swooped down on the unsuspecting cat capturing it instantly.

As Hikaru's team headed to the Kage Tower, using the rooftops, while holding onto the squirming cat tightly he thought about how he had been placed on this particular team. 'It's all Tsunade-sensei's fault,' the Tokubetsu Jounin pouted. 'If she hadn't pushed Sandaime-sama I'd be on a normal team.'

After the death of the Yondaime, Hikaru's father, Tsunade had once again pushed her proposal of having a medic-nin placed on every team. She reasoned that the death toll of the Kyuubi attack wouldn't have been so high had there been medics out in the field that were capable of stabilizing injured Shinobi. Thankfully her proposal had been approved and now every Chunin and team and higher, excluding ANBU and Oinin teams who had some medic training anyways, were required to have one in training, or a fully trained medic-nin on the team. For the first year or so it had caused such a hassle in the mission room due to the fact that not all teams were set in stone. Academy Sensei's for example were required to fill in on missions when they weren't teaching. As such many of the villages Shinobi were on temporary teams, ready to be split and placed together at a moments notice, but with the new rules missions couldn't be completed unless there was a medic-nin available. This caused havoc in the hospitals as well until everyone had settled into the new routine.

'I suppose it's not that bad,' the boy mused as he absentmindedly jumped to the next roof, channelling chakra to his feet so he didn't slip from the damp tiles. 'At least I'm on a permanent team and not constantly booted from team to team like some others I know. I just wish they could give me some normal team-mates,' the boy thought, giving a sidelong glance to his team-mates observing them discreetly.

His team was one of the few specialized teams that, while working with ANBU occasionally, were not under their jurisdiction. The wild and fierce Tsume and Kuromaru were the trackers and survival experts, with Hikaru's ninken picking up the slack for them if needed. Shibi's Kikai made him the espionage expert while Itachi's Sharingan made him the teams Genjutsu and Ninjutsu expert. Hikaru completed the team with his skills as a medic-nin/interrogator. They were a balanced team that could be relied on to do missions ranging from assassinations, and intelligence gathering, to front line battles, and delivery of dangerous packages.

'But really as team-mates go they're not so bad. Maybe a little too loud at times, others a little too quiet, but a guy couldn't ask for better people at his back.'

Hikaru sniffed indignantly as Tsume grabbed him round the waist and jumped, while Shibi did the same with Itachi. "What do you think you're doing? That was barely twenty feet. Academy students could manage that!"

Tsume and Kuromaru let out bark like laughs while Shibi simply smiled softly behind his collar. During their time together they had bonded with the children and become more like an Aunt and Uncle to the two and relished hearing them complain like normal children would. "We do it cause it bothers you Taichō!" Tsume teased, her wild hair blowing gently in the wind as she put the boy down in front of the doors to the Tower.

"Tch. You guys really piss me off sometimes!"

"I must agree with Taichō. I will be a Chunin soon and he is a Tokubetsu Jounin. You must stop treating us like children," Itachi said in such a monotone voice that Hikaru snapped his eyes towards him, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"…..That's it. Your doing the creepy Uchiha thing again. Your coming over to dinner at my house tonight," Hikaru told the younger boy. "And I won't hear anything against it. Naruto's been wanting to see you again anyways. I'll handle your Otosan for you."

The black eyed boy accepted this silently, knowing after a year and a half of being on the same team that his sempai wouldn't budge.

"And we'll get Sirius to treat us to ice cream tonight. We may be super strong Shinobi but were still kids and we have the right to act it sometimes! I mean take a look at some of the Jounin-" Hikaru rambled on, giving all the reasons Itachi had to loosen up.

Tsume and Shibi, shared looks of amusement over their younger team-mates heads. They were glad the two prodigies had quickly befriended each other soon after they had first been placed together. Or more like Hikaru had befriended Itachi. The Uchiha had improved in so many ways under the guidance of his sempai, and not only in the Shinobi arts. The two still remembered how when they had first been introduced as a team, and suggested getting to know each other over lunch.

…**.Flashback….**

"Tch. So you two are the prodigies huh?" Inuzuka Tsume asked cocking her head to the side. "I've heard good things about you two. I only hope that your skills will carry over onto our missions."

"Tsume don't be so harsh," Aburame Shibi admonished his old friend. "Why don't we get to know each other over lunch."

Hikaru eyed Tsume's partner Kuromaru discreetly while adjusting his custom made, black plateless gloves. "Sounds good. I know that the two of you are good, but if we're gonna be a permanent team I'll have to know more than that-" Hikaru stopped talking as he noticed that the young Genin had turned and started to walk down the street heading away from Kage Tower. "Hey were are you going!" He yelled.

The Uchiha stopped turning back to face him. "We will work together on missions. There is no need for us to… get to know each other," he said sarcastically.

"No need? What the hell are you talking about? If you don't trust your team-mates then it could ruin the-"

Itachi cut him off. "I know all I need to know about all of you. Inuzuka Tsume. Your clan excels in tracking and survival, and guiding missions. You have a success rate of 94. Aburame Shibi. Your clan is Konoha's foremost espionage experts. Your also a skilled assassin. And lastly Kazama Hikaru. Adopted son of the Yondaime, his nephew in reality. Apprenticed officially to Tsunade-sama and Morino Ibiki, unofficially to Jiraiya-sama. Said to specialize in medic jutsus and interrogation. Your also said to make a fair front line Shinobi as well. However it is well know that you only received the promotion to Chunin because your Otosama gave it to you. There are many doubts among the Uchiha that you earned your promotion. Likewise it's said that you wouldn't have made Genin if it weren't for your father's interference," Itachi said, turning again to walk away.

Towards the end of his speech he had managed to both enrage and shock his team-mates. That he would think so lowly of both the Yondaime and his son by insinuating that they would cheat and lie. Throughout the boy's tirade the newly formed team had managed to attract a crowd which was ignored by the entire team. The usually loud and boisterous Inuzuka had been shocked into silence and the stoic Aburame gasped loudly, quickly turning to see Hikaru's reaction to the Uchiha's accusation.

Hikaru was shaking with barely concealed rage. He lifted his eyes from the ground where they had fallen during the Genin's speech he locked eyes with the younger growling out, "So you think I'm unworthy of my title? You, a filthy, copying Uchiha have the gall to call my family liars and a cheaters? Well then Uchiha. Prepare yourself. You are after all the genius of the Uchiha clan. If anyone would be able to defeat a lowly deceiver like me it would be you. So turn on your pretty bloody eyes. I wish to use you to test my capacity," Hikaru mocked pulling only one of his slightly oversized tessen from it's holster on his back.

The crowd fidgeted nervously. While the Uchiha's were a well liked clan, Hikaru-sama was the son of a Hokage and many of them had been present to witness his skill during his Chunin exam. They were aware that what the Uchiha prodigy had said was untrue and that now that Kazama-sama had pulled a tessen out, the Uchiha was in for a world of hurt. The few Uchiha's in the crowd watched closely in both excitement and worry.

Itachi smirked confidently. "You wish to test your capacity? Very well," he jeered, falling into the standard Uchiha Taijutsu stance, and activating his Sharingan. "Who am I to deny the great Kazama-sama?" The Genin pumped chakra and launched himself at the green eyed boy. Only to miss his target entirely as the young Chunin employed the use of the Shunshin no Jutsu. Hikaru suppressed his chakra to ensure that the boy wouldn't be able to sense him, while employing one of his elemental affinities to use the mild breeze to, instead of distract like the normal smoke or leaves would, allow him to move without warning.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Can't keep up? And here I thought that you would be better than this. I thought you were a prodigy?" Hikaru mocked as he teleported faster and faster, projecting his voice to confuse his enemy.

Itachi was stunned. While in the years to come his friend Uchiha Shisui would learn to employ this method of fighting, he had yet to ever witness something like this. Every time he thought his Sharingan had found him, Kazama had already used the Body Flicker to move away again. He was beginning to rethink the validity of his prior words.

Hikaru Shunshin'd twenty feet in front of the Uchiha dropping into his Tessenjutsu's main stance. Quickly lunging forward, moving entirely without the aid of Shunshin, but still beyond Itachi's capabilities, he struck out fiercely with his closed fan striking him in the stomach with the tip. As Itachi doubled over he once again used the Shunshin, teleporting behind the Genin.

The older boy opened his black tessen with a snap of his wrist, waving his fan he yelled out, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Itachi turned franticly and barely dodged the powerful wind strike, which still managed to graze his right arm.

Bleeding, and panting harshly he searched franticly for the Chunin that had disappeared from sight once again.

"Really Uchiha is this all your clan has to offer? I thought I was just a daddy's boy who rode his father's coattails? Shouldn't you be able to beat me?" Hikaru's mocking voice came from directly behind him.

Itachi whirled around only to come face to face with Hikaru whose hands glowed with chakra. He stared, wondering just what technique it was, while quickly jumping away from his opponent. He was now regretting quoting what his father had told him about the older boy. Obviously it wasn't true. Silently, he wondered what else his father had lied to him about.

Hikaru smiled grimly, seeing the curiosity on Itachi's face. "It's called Chakra no Mesu. Chakra Scalpel. It's a medic technique that needs incredible control to wield. Only medic-nin have the necessary control to learn this technique. But enough talk. I do believe I was testing my capacity." Using his extreme speed which the Sharingan was unable to trace, Hikaru moved forward striking Itachi's right shoulder and and calf, rendering him unable to move his right side.

Propelling himself backwards, Hikaru pulled his tessen back out from it's right shoulder holster. Snapping it open he landed ten feet away from his fallen team-mate turned opponent. Narrowing his eyes at the Genin coldly he spoke in a icy voice, "Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto."

Unable to move out of the way the young boy was caught in the descending tornado. As he was being ripped into by the vicious air currents he couldn't help but be awed by the skill his opponent had shown. This wasn't the unworthy weakling his father had told him of. It had taken the older boy less than five minutes to break him down while using only four well-known techniques, while preventing any damage to the onlookers and surroundings.

Falling to the ground, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his new team-mate snapping his fan shut and holstering it, walking slowly towards him.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation cheered as the Yondaime's adoptive son thrashed the arrogant Uchiha. They quickly dispersed however as they noticed the Hokage approaching form.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama. What can I do for you today?" Hikaru greeted softly.

The Sandaime sighed looking at the Uchiha's still form. "Was that necessary Hikaru-kun?"

"Very. It's one thing to insult me. It's another thing entirely to insult my father." Hikaru looked at the Hokage piercingly. "Have you had any problems with the Uchiha lately? Have they started to do things differently? Made any vocal complaints?"

The Sandaime looked at the boy sharply. Taking a puff of his pipe he considered the questions thoughtfully. "Perhaps. What are you thinking?"

Hikaru looked back at the unconscious form of the Uchiha he had just fought. "I'm not sure," he whispered. But the things he was saying. Not about me but my father. Why would he think that? He wasn't even an academy student when Tousan died and it's unlikely they had ever met. No, what he said was simply quoting what he's been taught to think. But why?"

**...End Flashback...**

Tsume grinned as she remembered that day and the one that came after it. Instead of closing up to Itachi, Hikaru had bounced into his hospital room, and taken over his healing. He told the staff that as he was the one to cause the injuries that it was only fair he heal them as well. He then proceeded to tie the boy down to the bed so they could have a talk. While no one was quite sure what had been talked about, the results of it were what brought them together as a team.

"Hey what are you two grinning about!" Hikaru exclaimed suspiciously.

Tsume grinned even more ruffling his shoulder length spiky hair. "Nothing you need to worry about Taichō. But don't we have to see a man about a cat?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he started walking into the Kage Tower. Calling back over his shoulder, "Well what are you guys waiting for! Hurry the hell up so I can complain to the Hokage!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama I've gotta bone to pick with you!" Hikaru barged into the Hokage's office while the ANBU smiled indulgently from their hiding places. "What the hell were you thinking sending us out for that damn cat? We're too skilled to be wasting time, chasing after the daimyo's wife's cat! We-" 

The Sandaime smiled softly as he saw the boy working himself into a rant. "If you'd let me talk I'd be able to tell you."

"Well then talk," Hikaru said with a glare that any Uchiha would be proud of.

Just then the rest of the team walked in. "Yes Hokage-sama. Please explain why you sent a team with Kuromaru and I to look for a cat and didn't even have the stones to tell us to our faces." Tsume said in distaste.

"Ah well that would be because I needed to make sure you wouldn't come to the Tower for the day," Sarutobi said with a gentle smile.

That immediately aroused the teams suspicion. Eyeing him warily Itachi finally spoke up, "Why would you need to ensure that we weren't at the Tower Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm. Well it was really just Hikaru," he said puffing on his pipe. "You see there was an uninvited, yet expected guest who dropped by for a visit. That reminds me Hikaru, I've got an early birthday present for you."

The Hokage called for the ANBU to wheel in the six by three brightly wrapped box. "Well Hikaru just pull on the bow. I promise it's not trapped," he said seeing the suspicious look in the boy's eyes.

Hikaru stepped up to box hesitantly, wondering why the Hokage would get him such a large gift so early. 'Well I won't know until I open it I suppose.'

He grasped the bright blue ribbon in his hand and yanked, watching while the sides of the boxes fell to the floor leaving a very large surprise indeed.

"Ojii, you shouldn't have!" Hikaru grinned feraly upon seeing the great Albus Dumbledore tied up with blue ribbon, a bow tied around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "You got me an old coot for my birthday!"

Hikaru turned to look at the Hokage seriously. "I promise to feed him, and take very good care of him Jijii," Hikaru's eyes twinkled mischievously while he cocked his head to the side cutely. "Demo? Has he had his shots yet?

* * *

**Glossary** _Please Note that there might be mistakes. If you spot one please tell me._

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu:** Cutting Whirlwind Technique _or Wind Scythe Jutsu. _Creates slicing whirlwinds and is the weaker version of Daikamaitachi no Jutsu: Great Cutting Wind Technique.

**Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto: **Wind Release: Severing Pressure. Creates a tornado that descends from the sky and traps an opponent, while the wind damages them. This was used by Temari in the anime only.

**Chakra no Mesu: **Chakra Scalpels

**Tessen: **Folding fans that have outer spokes made of iron. They can look like harmless folding fans or club like closed fans. These could be easily concealed and taken where other weapons couldn't be. Hikaru's two fans are instead made of steel and are slightly larger than normal hand-held fans that look harmless but are extremely sharp. They are held in a diagonal black leather belt like holster across his back with one fan handle resting on his right shoulder and the other on his left hip. Note: Hikaru will also carry two small regular folding fans that he can use for wind Jutsu's to a small degree. Hikaru's tessen are smaller than Temari's giant tessen so they will do less damage when using them for Jutsu's then hers would.

**Tessenjutsu: **Martial art of the Japanese war fan. Very skilled users can defend themselves against swordsmen and kill a man with a single blow. The tessen can be used to parry and block swords, spears, knives, and darts. In this case shuriken and senbon as well.

**Shunshin no Jutsu: **Body Flicker Technique. By channelling chakra to boost the user's reflexes, they are able to move at high speeds and give off the impression that they teleported. In Konoha a puff of smoke or swirl of leaves are used to disguise the user's movement which is what gives the impression of teleportation.

**Taich****ō**Unit Commander, but does not state specific rank, sometimes translated as Captain.

**Otosama: **Honourable father or Lord father.

**Tokubetsu Jounin: **Literal: Special High Ninja or special Jounin. They are higher than Chunin and lower than Jounin. Ninja who have Jounin level ability in one or two areas or skills, but aren't fully trained Jounin. They are elite specialists who are assigned to work under regular Jounin when their skills are needed.

**Ojii/Jijii: **Grandpa, Gramps, Old man.

**Demo: **But or However depending on the context.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I own neither Harry Potter or Naruto. **

**Pairings: Kakashi/Harry. Background pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Iruka/Anko (If anyone complains I'm putting him with Ibiki!) Sirius/Remus, Others unknown at this time.**

**Warnings: Slash, Het, Language**

**Silver Lady: I'm sorry but this will be a Kakashi/Harry fic. I'm not changing it after I've had so many requests for it. I can however recommend you another Itachi/Harry fic called Mahou no Shinobi by shinigami-lives. Remus and Sirius will be paired together once Remus comes to Konoha. While I like Severus I haven't decided if I'm going to bring him to Konoha or not. I don't want the village being overcome by Wizards. Iruka is going to be with Anko in this one because at the moment she's only 14-15. **

**Really the only reason I had him say he was testing his capacity against Itachi was that in every story I've read Itachi's the only one who gets to say it. I thought it was funny to have someone else use it for once and against him as well. Actually I'm setting it up so that the clan is still killed, but Itachi's not guilty of it. Treason comes with a harsh punishment in Konoha.**

**For my spelling, thanks for catching it. However please note that no author is perfect and mistakes happen even in published works. **

**Hikaru is a boy's and a girl's name. I made sure of it when I used it. Tessen were commonly used by men even though they seem feminine. Samurai tended to carry them into places where their swords weren't allowed. Onii-chan is a cute way of saying brother. One can also write it Onii-san but that just means brother or in some cases mister. You can also remove the O from nee-san as well. I hope this answers your questions. **

**Svoli: I'll be writing that for my oneshot collection at a later date, but for reference now he received them as a 7'th birthday gift from Kakashi. While Kakashi has to summon his ninken, the Inuzuka clan's dogs are their partners and aren't sustained by their chakra like summons are. It's hard to know if ninken exist the same way as other summons are though because it's implied that Kakashi raised his from a young age himself. **

**Sakura Lisel: If you go back and read Chapter 8 you'll see that Arashi had an unnamed pregnant girlfriend. The last scene also has Hikaru begging his father not to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. Hikaru won't become violent with Dumbledore but he'll be doing little things to make life harder for him. Flooding school corridors, asking the elves to put laxatives in his food, that sort of thing.**

**To all reviewers: I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply personally this time. Thanks for your support and suggestions and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A/N: I went back and changed one thing in chapter 8. Nothing big I just changed the positioning of the bow from the side of Dumbledore's head to covering his mouth. If anyone catches any mistakes please tell me. **

* * *

**This takes place around mid-may before Hikaru's 11th birthday. Itachi is about 8.5 and doesn't become a Chunin until he's 10. Hikaru and Tsume and Tokubetsu Jounin and Shibi is regular Jounin. Hikaru became a Tokubetsu Jounin shortly after his 10th birthday. In canon Ibiki is 27 at the start of the series. I'm making him a year older which will make him about 19 now. **

_Italics are English_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Hikaru poked the gift wrapped old man, as if not believing he was real. "_How'd he get here anyways? I thought the barrier was supposed to prevent wizards from coming to the Hidden Continent?_" He asked the Hokage curiously. 

"_Mmssp pmhkhfl mm_!" Dumbledore mumbled in annoyance.

Hikaru tugged his long white beard sharply and glared at him. "_Hush. I never asked you. Now be a good wizard and let the Hokage talk_."

"_Well it seems he has a phoenix. They're able to get through the barrier although they rarely choose too. We're too warlike for their taste_," the Hokage said, gesturing to the beautiful bird perched on one of his high bookshelves. The phoenix preened under the attention and seemed to find amusement in his humans predicament. "_Apparently he asked his to bring him to you and the phoenix brought him to my office instead. He was lucky I recognized him from your Tousan's description and prevented the ANBU from harming him too much. However he made the mistake of mentioning your description in front of them and ended up in the condition you see now_."

"Sempai, who is this man?" Itachi asked, the confusion showing in his black eye's.

"Oh! I forgot your still a Genin, you haven't been briefed yet. Hokage-sama?"

"Tsume, Shibi perhaps you could take Itachi to a conference room and brief him while I talk with Hikaru," the Hokage ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The elder two of the team bowed to the Hokage, steering Itachi to the exit. Once they had left both the Hokage and Hikaru turned to Dumbledore, their expressions stony.

"Take a seat Hikaru. Maybe you should untie his gag as well."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hikaru pulled one side of the bow. As the ribbon fell to the ground, allowing Dumbledore to spit out the wadded cloth that prevented his earlier speech, he found himself surrounded once again by four ANBU. They guided him to a seat far away from Hikaru's and proceeded to tie him down, ensuring that he wouldn't kidnap the Yondaime's son.

"_Well Dumbledore-san_. _It seems you have many questions to answer," Sandaime said. _

"Please don't worry. I know how to speak Japanese. I truly am sorry that I dropped in unannounced, but it's imperative that I speak with Harry-"

"It's Kazama Hikaru actually."

Dumbledore blinked. "I see… your parents would be disappointed that you changed your name-"

"Stop with the guilt trip, you manipulative old man. My parents wouldn't mind considering they named me that themselves. My name is Harry James Hikaru Evans Potter Kazama!" The Tokubetsu Jounin said, cheeks puffing out in anger cutely. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Hikaru-kun, calm down. Now Dumbledore-san why don't you answer his question. Why are you here?"

Dumbledore had the grace to blush. This meeting wasn't going the way he had planned at all. Harry was supposed to be overjoyed to meet him and gladly agree to return to the wizarding world with him. "Harry-"

"Kazama-san." The oddly dressed boy corrected him.

"Kazama-san?"

"I have yet to give you permission to use my given names. Therefore you will address me as Kazama-san."

"Very well. Kazama-san." Dumbledore looked unsure of what to say. "I'm unsure of just what you know-"

"Oh I'm sure I know much more than you want me to."

Dumbledore looked extremely uncomfortable at that revelation"….Well. Are you aware of the wizarding world?"

"If your talking about the wizarding world that allowed you to leave their one year old saviour on a doorstep of magic-hating civilians then yes I'm aware of it."

Dumbledore winced at the reminder of his past mistake. "I'm terribly sorry for that my boy I thou-"

"Did you just call me your boy?" Hikaru asked, eye twitching in annoyance, his hand yearning to snap open his tessen. "Old man do you see the guards surrounding you. You do huh? Well they're part of what's called the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Otherwise known as the ANBU. See the weapons they're holding? Well every time you address me as something other than Kazama-san I'm gonna ask them to fill you with another hole. Understand?"

"You should listen to him Dumbledore-san. While I'm their Hokage and they take orders from me, they're quite fond of Hikaru-kun," the Hokage said leaning forwards on his desk, supporting his chin on entwined fingers.

Dumbledore gulped and shifted as much as possible with the ropes constricting him. "Yes. I really am sorry for leaving you with them. They were your blood relatives, I thought they would love you like their own. It wasn't until you were discovered missing that I realized what a mistake that was."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru said disbelievingly. "And what about Sirius huh?"

Dumbledore paled even more. "Sirius was a tragic mistake. I had no idea that he was innocent otherwise I would have done everything in my power to free him."

"Yeah right," Hikaru muttered under his breath. He smoothed out his black cargo pants, readjusting his shuriken holder, and looked at the Hokage. "Well what are we going to do with him? Ibiki-sensei said something about needing a guinea pig for an interrogation jutsu he's been working on. And the Oinin can always use some live target practice."

The Hokage smiled gently, as the Headmaster paled even more. "Now now Hikaru. No need to get bloodthirsty. We may as well hear him out before he leaves."

"Thank you Hokage-san-"

One of the ANBU whacked the old man on the head. "That's Hokage-sama to you Wizard!"

"That's enough Neko-san," the Hokage ordered. "He's an Outsider, he doesn't understand the significance of the title."

Dumbledore smiled gratefully at the Hokage. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I'm terribly sorry for any cultural mistakes I've made." He turned to the young Shinobi who sat near the Hokage. "Kazama-san since you know about your Godfather does that mean he's told you about Voldemort and what happened the night your parents died?"

"Of course he did," Hikaru sniffed. "It's not like it mattered though. Tousan made sure I knew all about it by the time I made Genin. He didn't hide anything from me."

"Ah your Tousan? Where is he? Maybe he should be here for this as well."

Sandaime, and Hikaru shared guarded looks. "I'm afraid that it isn't possible for my Tousan to be present for this discussion."

"Oh? But it's very important. Surely-"

"You misunderstand me Dumbledore-san. My Tousan is dead. He has been for the past three years."

"Three years?" Dumbledore asked in shock. "But then who has been taking care of you. Who-"

"Enough. I live with my Godfather. We are staying in Konoha. We will not be returning to the Wizarding world and even if he decided to go back I would not. If you tried to kidnap me you would be breaking not only our laws but wizarding ones."

"But Kazama-san you must come back. I cannot allow you to live here without a guardian your still a child-"

Here the Hokage interrupted before the wizard could upset his young friend anymore. "According to Konoha laws Hikaru became an adult when he received his hitae-ate. That carries over into wizarding laws. If someone is an adult in their home country, regardless of age they are considered adults in the wizarding world. It's one of the few laws that is unquestioned. So you won't be taking Hikaru anywhere."

Dumbledore paused as if in thought. "I see. But you realize that Voldemort is alive. He's regaining strength and will eventually come after you."

"Why would he bother doing that? Because of some prophecy? Sirius told me all about that. But he also told me that only about fourteen percent of recorded prophecies actually come true. That there are too many variables involved. Wizards have Aurors that can take care of Voldemort. It's not my problem," Hikaru said dismissively. "If that's all you've got I've gotta get going."

Hikaru rose and bowed to the Hokage. Dumbledore panicked as the wizarding world's only hope walked towards the door. "Wait!"

Hikaru didn't even pause. "Sorry old man but you don't have anything to offer me."

"I- you- … I'll hire you!" Dumbledore shouted in his panic.

Both Hikaru and the Hokage paused at the offer. The young green eyed boy turned slightly, gazing at him as if to judge the sincerity of his offer.

"Oh? And just what kind of job would you hire Hikaru-kun for?" Sandaime asked the foreigner.

"I- He can guard the school! His cover would be that of a student." Dumbledore's mind raced, working out details to a hastily made plan. "Right now Voldemort is still weak, but once he's regained his strength the students will be in danger. He'll come after Hogwarts. Kazama-san could guard the school."

The Hokage, Hikaru, and the ANBU shared unseen smirks. The plan Arashi had made prior to his death was going perfectly if not sooner than expected.

"Oh?" The Hokage questioned. "I don't think you appreciate just what your asking of us. I refuse to allow Hikaru to accept such a long mission. He has family here that depend on him, as well as friends that would be quite displeased."

Hikaru smirked condescendingly at the brightly dressed old man. "Not to mention my Sensei's reactions. They won't be pleased to have me leave at such a crucial time in my studies. Besides think of the cost. I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin. You'll never be able to afford my teams services."

"Surely we could negotiate," Dumbledore pleaded. "If your already so highly ranked you should be able to graduate sooner. Some private tutoring could be provided."

"Hmmm. Perhaps but his Sensei's would never allow it," The Hokage murmured.

Dumbledore was sweating heavily now. "Hogwarts is open to scholars. We could make a cover story that his teacher is a travelling scholar who is in need of our extensive library. The professors could give them a crash course in magic."

"Ah. But I couldn't leave Naruto for such a long amount of time!" Hikaru turned teary eyes on the Hokage and Dumbledore. "I couldn't bare to be parted from my Otouto for so long! Please don't make me Hokage-sama!" Hikaru implored.

Dumbledore took the bait hook, line, and sinker. "He could visit you! While you wouldn't be able to return to the village during the school year except for holidays, your brother could easily be brought to Hogwarts."

The Hokage and Hikaru shared victorious grins. "Fine. But I have a few more conditions. First I'll be given a private room as will anyone who accompanies me. My team-mates won't all be staying with me all the time and will need to be able to move freely. You'll use the same excuse as the one for my Sensei's. I won't be sharing a room simply because it would be too difficult to hide my Shinobi tools. I'm sure you don't want it known that I'm a Shinobi. My Sensei's won't both be at the school at the same time, they'll be on a rotating schedule like my team-mates. My Otouto and his guard will be allowed entrance to the school once a month for two days and two nights. They'll be given a room with easy access to mine. I will be wearing full Shinobi gear under those ridiculous robes you wizards insist on wearing and lastly…." Hikaru paused in thought.

"Lastly you will only tell your closest two professors where I've been and what I am. Certainly not the defense against the dark arts professor. From what I've heard you haven't had one that lasted more than a year and I'd rather not receive any Howlers because you're too trusting. Now perhaps we should talk about how you'll be paying us?"

"…."

"…."

Dumbledore groaned and looked between the Shinobi present. "I've been had haven't I?"

* * *

**Oinin: Hunter-nin**

**Otouto: Little brother **

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: ANBU, Special Assassination and Tactical Force**

**Tousan: Dad**

* * *

**A/N2: It seemed like a good place to stop. I've got writer's block so it'll be awhile for the next one.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**Heather: He's an idiot not evil. Even my Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He'll use the school's security fund or something. Maybe he'll have a bake sale to raise money (Can you imagine Dumbledore asking Snape to bake cookies? Or McGonagall?)**

**Snarfy: Sasuke will be in this story but he won't feature until the sequel when he and Naruto become Genin's. Maybe I'll write a oneshot for my collection one day that features him and Itachi. Hikaru is still learning but he's doing good so far I think. I haven't decided on a pairing for Sasuke so if you have a suggestion that isn't Naruto I'm open for it. **

**To anyone I missed: Thanks for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N: Well... It's sorta meh. I don't relly like this one. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to have it out before Friday. Also I've had some requests for Naruto to be paired with someone else. Really the Naruto/Hinata pairing was sort of a compromise for those that don't like slash. If enough people ask for Itachi/Naruto I'll change it. Ask and ye shall receive... at least some things. Remember though that pairings aren't very important to the story. **

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Well that went better than expected. I honestly didn't think he'd cave in so easily."

"He was desperate Hikaru-kun. Wizards rely too much on prophecies and fate. They forget that they can be masters of their own destiny," the Hokage said. The old man leaned back in his chair and puffed on his pipe, watching the smoke contemplatively.

Hikaru sighed, "I suppose you right Ojii-san. Well I better go tell Itachi what I've gotten him into. That is if Tsume-chan and Shibi-kun haven't." Hikaru stood up fluidly, redistributing the weight of his Tessen's across his back. He gave the Hokage a short bow and smile. "Ja ne Hokage-sama! I'll see you with the rest of the team tomorrow for our briefing and shopping trip."

"Ja ne Hikaru-kun." The Sandaime sighed turning back to his large piles of paperwork. "Paperwork, how I loathe thee."

* * *

"So magic is real?" 

"Hai."

"And our team has been hired to protect a magic school in England?"

"Hai."

"I see."

"You see? You've just been told that magic exists and that you'll be going on a long term mission and all you can say is that you see?"

"It's not that hard to believe. I suppose Jutsu's must seem very much like magic to civilians as well. Besides after your Kyoufu snuck up on you that one time and his hair turned pink it wasn't that hard for me to figure out that something was different about you. I just brushed it off as a potential Kekkei Genkai." Itachi paused contemplatively. "I suppose in a way it is. It's in your blood after all. Perhaps all magic-users are born from the same source."

Hikaru smiled at his friend from across the picnic bench. After leaving the Hokage's office he had went off in search of his team only to be dragged to their favourite ice cream shop. He licked his strawberry ice cream and wondered what he'd done to have such understanding team-mates. They looked nothing like a standard team, with how their clothing clashed. Hikaru was wearing black multi-pocket cargo pants with a black tank top preferring not to wear his vest in the village, while Shibi sat next to him wearing his standard shades and beige overcoat. On the other side of the table, Tsume was in her dark green uniform, rather than the standard blue, and Itachi wore his normal Uchiha clothing. Overall, if not for their various weapons, they looked more like a family out to lunch then team-mates discussing their next mission.

"Maybe. Perhaps you could use that as your cover. You could research how and when magic first started appearing in bloodlines or areas. Just don't go suggesting that the purebloods are related to the same source as those that are civilian born or they'll rip you to pieces. Tousan and Sirius told me that too many of them are hung up on blood purity or some crap like that. Apparently some are even more fanatic than the major clans. They never let in new blood and some of them are so interbred that their own mother's are also their cousins." Hikaru wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Really it makes me glad that the clans bring in new blood every generation."

His team-mates shared his distaste, sickened by the thought. Trying to lighten the mood Tsume spread her red lips in a wicked grin. "Sooooo. How're you going to break it to Naru-chan and Kakashi?" She asked slyly.

Hikaru shot a glare at his female team-mate. "Kakashi already knew that this would happen. As for Naruto…." Hikaru winced looking at his melting ice cream. "I'll have to break it to him tonight. The only good thing about it is that he and Kakashi will be able to come visit once a month. It was one of the conditions I wouldn't budge on. Dumbledore-san will be sending his phoenix to bring them to the school." Hikaru sighed dejectedly. "They won't take this well."

"Perhaps not at first. But they'll soon realize that it's for the best. If you don't get this over with than both Dumbledore and Voldemort will come after you. Better to ensure they're out of the way now then in the way later," Shibi reasoned.

"Shibi-san is correct Sempai. Think of this as a way for us to improve our skills. We'll have more time for training and we'll be learning new skills that may one day help our village."

Hikaru sighed again. "I know I'm just worried about Naru-chan. I don't like the thought of leaving him alone for so long. I've pretty much beat it into everyone's head that he's not the Kyuubi but there will always be people that hold it against him. I won't be here to protect him all the time. What if some of the villager's get it in their head's that just cause I'm gone they can harass him?"

His team-mates shared worried looks. "Hey there. Now it won't be as bad as you think it will. Sirius is staying and you know how he thinks of him as a father," Kuromaru said in his rumbling voice, wanting to cheer up the boy.

"Yeah and Kakashi will be here, as well as whichever of your Sensei's is staying at the time. Not to mention the ANBU guards who absolutely adore him. Shizune'll be here most of the time too. He'll have plenty of protectors," Tsume added gently.

"Hmmm. My family is also fond of Naruto-kun. Shino especially will watch out for your Otouto. The Hokage will also watch over him for you."

"Un. You guys are right. Thanks for trying to cheer me up! Now I just have to convince someone to make sure Kakashi's on time for all his meetings."

"Tch, good luck with that kid," Kuromaru growled in amusement.

* * *

"Tadaima!" 

"Welcome back Hikaru! We're in the kitchen!"

"Hey Sirius. Itachi's gonna stay the night 'kay?" Hikaru greeted his godfather, walking into the bright cheerful kitchen. It was one of his and Naruto's favourite rooms in the house because of the overabundance of fresh herbs, the constant flow of people and the many desserts, made by either Sirius or himself.

"No problem," Sirius turned to see Itachi standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Get in here already. Jeez you would think by now you'd know that this is your home away from home." Sirius resorted to dragging the boy in and pushing him into a chair next to Kakashi at the kitchen table. "Here have a cookie. You look like you've lost weight since I've last seen you."

Itachi took the offered cookie while sighing at the man's antics. "Sirius-san I just saw you yesterday. There's no possible way I've lost any noticeable weight since then."

Sirius grinned unrepentantly as he flopped into his seat at the breakfast bar. "Un. I know. But really someone has to baby you Shinobi's. It might as well be me. Kami-sama knows that you guys wouldn't take proper care of yourselves otherwise."

Kakashi snorted into his coffee at this drawing Itachi's attention. "You're here again?" The Uchiha asked scathingly, "Don't you have your own home?"

The copy-nins eyes narrowed. "I could say the same about you gaki. Isn't your Tousan gonna have a conniption if he finds out you're here again?"

"Boys that's enough," Sirius warned the two. "If you're old enough to kill for money you're old enough play nice. Honestly I don't know why Hikaru puts up-"

Sirius was cut off by a flying bundle of yellow and blue. "Onii-chan! You're back!"

"Hai, hai, I'm back," Hikaru gasped out as his Otouto's arms were flung around his neck. "Air Naruto! I need air!"

"Gomen na Onii-chan! I was excited," Naruto said unrepentantly. "Did you have a super cool mission today? Did ya rescue a princess from an evil warlord? Or battle a fierce youkai?"

Itachi snickered, "Only if you consider a cat a fierce demon."

"'Tachi-nii! Are you staying for dinner?" Naruto asked letting go of his brother to latch onto Itachi.

"Even better. I'm staying the night."

Naruto looked up at him with excited blue eyes. "Really?"

"Ikanimo."

"Yay! Come on 'Tachi-nii, I wanna show you the birds nest outside. Their eggs have finally hatched," Naruto said dragging Itachi out through the screen door leading to the backyard.

"So how're things going at the restaurant Sirius?" Hikaru asked once the duo were out of sight. "You're home early than usual."

"Nice try there kiddo, really, if I didn't already know I wouldn't suspect a thing. Hokage-sama sent us a messenger while you were still out looking for the cat," Sirius said dryly. "Am I to understand that you went through with your Tousan's plan?"

Hikaru winced visibly. "Yeah well. We're being paid a pretty penny for the job. And we'll receive training that will be of use to the village. Besides if I learn quickly enough I'll be able to leave sooner. I just don't know how I'll break it to Naruto."

"He'll understand. It's not the first time you've taken a long-term mission and at least he'll be able to see you once a month," Kakashi said quietly not meeting his eyes green eyes.

Hikaru sniffed in distaste. "Visiting days. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to prison and not a school?"

* * *

Hikaru yawned widely as he and Itachi set out over the rooftops to Kage Tower. He tensed slightly as he felt a Chakra signature approaching but then relaxed as he recognized it as his eldest team-mate. Shibi nodded to both boys as they sped up, dropping thirty feet to land at the tower's entrance where Tsume and her partner Kuromaru waited patiently for them. 

"Ohayo Tsume-chan, Kuromaru-kun," Hikaru said sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His team-mates watched him in amusement seeing the normally mature boy doing something so normal.

"Ohayo 'Karu-kun. So how'd things go last night?"

"Better than I expected actually. Naruto did insist on keeping me up all night talking though," Hikaru said leading the way up the tower halls.

"And Kakashi? How'd he take it?"

"…."

Seeing that his friend wasn't about to answer Itachi decided to do it for him. "It seems Hokage-sama informed both Hatake-san and Sirius-san what was happening while we were still looking for the cat. Kakashi-san then proceeded to pout for the rest of the night despite the fact that Hikaru-sempai won't be leaving for the mission until September."

"He wasn't pouting!" Hikaru defended his silver haired friend quickly. "He just has a lot on his mind!"

"He has Hikaru on his mind would be more appropriate," Tsume whispered conspiratorially to Shibi. They both quickly hid their grins as the boy in question turned to them with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"Real mature guys. Really. It's a wonder you two are so highly ranked."

* * *

"Ohayo minasan!" Tsunade shouted as she opened the office door. 

Everyone in the Hokage's office looked at her in horror. "Nani? What exactly is good about today Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki asked.

"Ibiki! You should be happy," Tsunade skipped into the room with Shizune and Tonton following close behind. "Today's a beautiful day! The birds are singing, we're going shopping and I get to meet the teme that abandoned my beautiful little deshi with those appalling civilians! And well… the man is old. If he were to accidentally slip…." she said with a mischievous grin.

The Hokage sighed as he watched his former student's antics. "At least wait until we've been paid Tsunade. And try not to use your monstrous strength against anyone. Wizards are fragile…" Sandaime took note of Hikaru's overly innocent look. "That goes for you too Hikaru. Unless you are directly threatened I forbid you from using your strength against anyone you may encounter. Understand?"

Sensei and student pouted identically. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now I want all of you to behave. Hikaru-kun you'll be coming back at the end of the shopping trip and the rest of you will be back by the beginning of July. All of you remember that your there undercover and from now on you will refer to Hikaru as Harry. All right-"

The Hokage was cut off as Albus Dumbledore transported in with a flash of fire, thanks to his phoenix familiar. "Ah there you are Dumbledore-san. Well then here are the ones who will be accompanying you. Try not to provoke them. If you anger them I cannot ensure that you'll live to regret it."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ja ne: Bye**

**Kyoufu: Godfather**

**Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline limit**

**Ojii-san: Grandfather, Gramps, Old man.**

**Tousan: Dad.**

**Un: Yeah**

**Gomen na: I'm sorry.**

**Ikanimo: Indeed or Really. A phrase of agreement.**

**Ohayo: Good morning.**

**Tadaima: I'm home**

**Nani: What**

**Minasan: Everyone**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Deshi: Student**

**Teme: Bastard**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto. My only thing of worth is the computer I'm typing on and if you sued me for it…. Well I wouldn't be able to finish this story now would I?**

**Thanks to all the Reviewers! **

**A/N: How come, everytime I say a chapter will be out in a certain amount of time I always finish it early. Well enjoy and please review! The list came right out of the book.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Dumbledore grimaced at the thought. "Ah, well if we're all here we may as well start as soon as possible. Everyone grab hold of each other and Fawkes tail feathers." Dumbledore waited until they were all grouped together. "Hokage-sama, Kazama-san will be returning within the next seven hours. Alright Fawkes, let's go.

With a flash of fire Fawkes transported the odd group back to the Headmaster's cluttered office in Hogwarts. Both the deputy Headmistress and the Potions Master were shocked into silence, as the assorted group appeared from nowhere.

"Ah Minerva, Severus. You're both punctual as ever," Dumbledore said jovially. "Lemon drop anyone?"

McGonagall wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Really Albus must you offer those appalling sweets to everyone you meet?"

"But Minerva lemon drops are a gift from the gods! Harry perhaps you would-"

"Kazama-san," Hikaru reminded in a flat voice. "Really it's not that hard to remember. I understand that while I'm posing as a student I'll need use the name Harry, but while in private you and those who know of us will refer to me as Kazama-san."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry. I seem to be forgetting things in my old age. Would you like a lemon drop Kazama-san?"

"No thanks. Tousan always told me not to accept candy from strange old men."

The others in the room all hid grins and muffled laughter at that retort. "Ah Albus? Perhaps introductions are in order?" Snape reminded the eccentric old wizard.

"Oh dear me. Where are my manners? Well this young man is Hikaru Kazama, Lily and James's son. As for the others… I'm afraid we haven't been introduced as of yet."

Here Tsunade took the initiative. Glaring at the old man she assessed him critically. "So your Dumbledore huh? Funny I thought you'd be taller. Anyways I'm one of Hikaru's Sensei's Tsunade. This is Morino Ibiki his other Sensei," the blond woman said, gesturing to the heavily scarred man wearing a black trench coat. "We'll be switching our time between Konoha and the school to ensure that Hikaru's learning doesn't suffer while on this mission."

Tsunade turned and gestured to Shizune. "This is my other deshi Shizune and the pig is Tonton. They'll be here occasionally to help out Hikaru but not as often as the rest of us. Now as for the team you've hired. You should be glad they agreed to something as mundane as guarding a school. They're far too qualified for a job like this. This is Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru, Aburame Shibi, and Uchiha Itachi. They'll be rotating every two weeks, and only one will be here with Hikaru at any given time. You won't meet Naruto and his guard until Hikaru starts school but if you so much look at the boy the wrong way I'll skin you alive. Got it?" She threatened the wizard.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle uncomfortably. "I understand perfectly Tsunade-san-"

"Sama," Hikaru corrected in a bored tone. "This is another case where you would use the honorific sama. Or hime. Whichever you prefer."

"Ah. Forgive me. Tsunade-sama I understand. Please let me introduce my fellow professors. This is our Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, and to his left our deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Unfortunately because schools still in session I will be unable to accompany you on your shopping trip. However both Professor Snape and McGonagall have managed to clear their schedules to show you around Diagon Alley. Afterwards you'll return to the school where those that are receiving a crash course in magic will be staying until July and Kazama-san will be returning to Konoha. Any questions?"

"Yes actually," Ibiki rumbled out. "How will we be getting there. Surely not something as obvious as phoenix?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Right you are my boy, right you are. You'll be travelling by portkey a device that will transport you to the entrance to Diagon Alley. They're quite common in the magical world."

Ibiki growled in annoyance while Hikaru snickered at his Sensei being called a boy.

"What did you-" Tsunade cut him off while hiding a grin.

"Ah perhaps we should be leaving now Dumbledore-san. We have many supplies to get today and so little time."

Dumbledore, seeing the disgruntled look on the intimidating man's face, hastily agreed.

* * *

"…." 

"…."

"…."

"Mr. Potter? What exactly is it that you find so fascinating that you persist in staring at me?" Severus asked, his right eye twitching in extreme annoyance. The two were currently waiting by the bank doors, while the blond medic finished converting her money to Galleons, having already visited Hikaru's vault.

Upon arriving at the alley the Shinobi were quick to use the Henge technique to blend in with the witches and wizards and quickly move towards the bank. Unfortunately, while the Henge may have fooled the humans, the goblins were quick unarm the Shinobi as they entered the door. So while the Professors accompanied the Potter heir down to his vault, Tsunade and Ibiki were pulled into a meeting with the Head goblin Ragnok to discuss business.

"So you're Severus Snape huh? Tousan said that you were friends with my mother and but that you hated my father. And that you spied on Voldemort for Dumble-dork. If that's the case then you'll have a persona to keep up once we're in class right. You gonna go for the bastard routine?" Hikaru asked the tall man while leaning against the wall.

Snape was thrown off by how mature the boy had sounded. "Has anyone ever told you that you're entirely very perceptive for your age?"

Hikaru smirked at his future Professor. "Well I didn't get to where I am today by having the intelligence of a troll. I've got a proposal for you. Because of your other job you'll undoubtedly have to make my life miserable. So in exchange for letting you, during the detentions you assign me you'll tutor me in potions and anything else I need help with."

"… That sounds acceptable. As long as you can keep up with the extra tutelage. How is it you know of the wizarding world? I always thought you adoptive father was a muggle?"

"He was a Shinobi like me. Mother knew about the Hidden Continent's and Tousan had more than enough clearance to know of the Wizarding World. Then when Sirius came to live with us he made sure I knew of my heritage."

Snape inhaled sharply, finally remembering where they were. "We should not be speaking of this here. It's too-"

Hikaru waved a hand at him dismissively at him as Tsunade and the others approached. "Relax will you. I already used Noizuridakushon no Jutsu. Any one walking nearby couldn't hear a thing."

"Noizuridakushon no Jutsu?" Snape asked, his tongue tripping over the odd word.

"Basically means Noise Reduction Technique. Anyways it looks like Tsunade-Sensei is finally done. Let's go."

* * *

"Did the Headmaster give you your letter by chance?" The stern looking Transfiguration Professor asked as they walked back down the alley. 

"Ara? This?" The spiky haired pre-teen asked, pulling out a crumpled letter.

"Yes. Inside you'll find a list of required supplies. Your team-mates and teachers will have to get many of the same things as well.

Hikaru nodded pulling it out. Looking it over, it was quickly grabbed from his hands by Tsume.

"What the hell? Does he really need all this crap?" Tsume asked pursing her lips. "Seems like a waste of money to me."

"Let me see Tsume-chan!" Tsume handed the list to Tsunade who quickly read it out loud.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform**

**First year students will require**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags**

**Set books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Tsunade burst out laughing. "This is a joke right? You want my deshi to get a dunce cap?"

"What!" Hikaru squawked while his team-mates laughed at him. "I am not wearing a dunce cap! No way!"

McGonagall glared at him trying to hide her smile. "Now Mr. Potter they aren't that bad."

"Tch. Doesn't mean I'm gonna wear one though," the green eyed boy said resolutely.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts

* * *

"Heaven." The young Tokubetsu Jounin said in awe. "I'm in absolute heaven!" 

"Damn," Ibiki growled. "You never told us the bookstore was this large. It'll take us hours to get him out of here."

Snape just watched in bemusement as Lily's son bounced back and forth between bookshelves grabbing whichever book caught his interest, and generally acting like a kid in a candy store. "Does he always get this way?" The darkly dressed Professor asked, quickly moving to avoid the boy and his stack of books as he skipped past.

Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately Sempai has a bit of a book fetish. It's second only to his Protect Naruto Reflex otherwise known as his Revenge Reflex," the Uchiha sighed again as his Sempai raced past with another stack of books. "I better go stop him before he buys the entire store."

* * *

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

* * *

"…." 

"…."

"…."

"You have to at least get a few Morino! Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not wearing those dresses. They're impractical. How the hell is anyone supposed to fight in the damn things anyways."

"Trust me I don't like it anymore than you do. If you're going to the school you have to get some even if I have to make you wear the damn things."

"Tch. You and what army Inuzuka?"

Tsume smirked. "Oh Tsunade-sama!" She said in a singsong voice.

Ibiki wilted. "Fine. Hand me a damn black one. What the hell are you laughing at Kuromaru. You're gonna have to wear a collar at the school."

"What! Tsume no one mentioned a damn collar to me!"

"Ara? Must've slipped my mind."

* * *

Ollivianders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter I've been-" 

THUMP

"Eh heh? Oops?"

* * *

Apothecary

* * *

"Alright," Snape said pushing up his robes sleeves as he walked into the dank store. "You lot stay quiet, don't move and most of all _don't touch anything!_" 

"…."

"Is he always like this?" Shizune asked.

"Only when it comes to potions. Or dunderheads. Or Gryffindors. Or Hufflepuffs. On second thought yes he is always like this." McGonagall said after a moment of pained contemplation.

"Hmm. Maybe we could recruit him for the Interrogation Force," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "He's intimidating enough."

* * *

Magical Menagerie

* * *

"… a Parselmouth. Lily and James's son is a Parselmouth. How.. I don't… why?" McGonagall whispered in shock. 

"There, there Minerva. I'll take good care of him in Slytherin," Snape comforted the distraught woman.

"I believe you broke her Hikaru-kun," Shibi told his young team-mate.

"Jeez. And I though Orochimaru had a creepy reaction to your ability. Are all wizards gonna go into a catatonic state when they find out?" Tsunade said staring at McGonagall like she was a test subject.

Snape turned to the Shinobi's to explain. "Parseltongue is considered a dark trait by wizards. I suggest you hide the fact you are one unless you wish to incite mass hysteria."

"Wait so your telling us that just being able to talk to a certain animal is considered evil by wizards," Tsume asked him to clarify, while balancing two owl cages.

"To sum it up yes."

"Well damn. You wizards are idiots."

"Tsume-chan!" Shizune scolded the woman.

"Well they are!"

* * *

Four Hours Later 

"Ah Severus my boy! How did the shopping trip go? Did you find everything you-"

Dumbledore was cut off by Snape grabbing the end of his beard and pulling him close to his face. "Never again!" He hissed slowly. "They're menaces Albus! Menaces!"

* * *

**Glossary** _If my Japanese is off please tell me_

**Henge: Henge no Jutsu or the Transformation Technique. E-rank.**

**Noizuridakushon no Jutsu: It's supposed to mean Noise Reduction which was the closest I could find to translate a spell into a jutsu. Anyways it does what it sounds like. It reduces noise so that no one more than the specified distance from the caster will hear what's going on. Since he's the apprentice of Ibiki we'll say that Hikaru came up with this one and taught it to Ibiki so he'd be able to study in peace at while at ANBU headquarters. It's a B-rank, but requires excellent chakra control. Hikaru has taught it to: Ibiki, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Sandaime.**

**Ara: Huh**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Deshi: Student**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you really think that I own either Harry Potter or Naruto then I worry for you. Really I do. HP belongs to JKR and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is mine except for some quotes that are from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I don't own them either.**

**To Reviewers: Thanks to anyone I didn't reply to personally. I appreciate how patient you've all been. **

**A/N: Well… It's been less than a week at least! You have no idea how hard it was to write this. It was like pulling teeth it just didn't want to happen. But it's longer at least! Remus has been reworked! I need him in the wizarding world until the end of Hikaru's first year. Also if anyone has a reason why Hikaru shouldn't be in Slytherin I need to know within the next few days. I want him to be there personally but I will listen if you have a good reason. Sorry but now Gryfindor or Hufflepuff. I've read too many crossovers where Harry still goes to Gryffindor and I need a change. This'll probably be edited a few times before I'm satisfied but hopefully all of you will enjoy it. So read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Why," Hikaru asked, eye twitching in annoyance. "Is it that we had to come to the school with Fawkes-san's help, only to take a portkey to the train station, just to come back to the school?"

Hikaru held back a sigh as he watched his brother stroking the phoenix who was cuddled on the young blonde's lap. It was September 1st and he, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sirius were crowded into the Headmaster's office waiting for him to finish the portkey that would take them to the station. "Wouldn't it be simpler just to stay here?"

"Ah, well my boy-"

THUNK

Hikaru cut him off with a flying kunai. "What'd I tell you about calling me that?"

Dumbledore gulped nervously, eyeing the sharp knife protruding from the fabric of the chair by his head. "Not to. I'm sorry about that. With my old age it's easy to forget things."

"Apology not accepted."

Sirius sneered at his old Headmaster. "Just get on with it already." The reunion between the two wizards had been explosive to say the least. Dumbledore had even offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, if only to get Hikaru to stay in England permanently. Unfortunately for him Sirius was not ready to forgive and forget and had proceeded to show him why you shouldn't piss off a Marauder.

"Ah well… Since you're going to be known as Harry Potter it would be prudent if you came to Hogwarts on the express as every other student does. People would become suspicious if you didn't. Well now. Just grab onto this bag of lemon drops and it will take you to King's Cross. Once Mr. Potter is on the train, make sure the rest of you are holding onto the bag once again and say 'Flamingo'."

"Fine." Hikaru sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Kakashi asked pulling his nose from his orange book. "Is that supposed to be a joke." 

"Nope, it's actually a hidden platform. There's an invisible barrier right between platforms nine and ten," Sirius said turning towards the young man. "Would you stop reading that trash already. Honestly there are children present," he added, catching sight of just what the copy-nin was reading.

"Hmmm. I'll stop reading it the day I marry. Besides from what I hear Jiraiya wants Hikaru to edit them for him."

"What!" Sirius squawked indignantly drawing stares from the people passing by. "That hentai! I'll-

Hikaru sighed as he dodged the rushing people, while readjusting his brothers death grip around his neck. "Sirius let it go, I already told him I wouldn't. I think I see platform nine."

Sirius growled some more about idiotic perverts who had better not corrupt his precious godson before leading them to the front of a column between two platforms.

"This is it. May I present the barrier to platform nine and three quarters!" Sirius bowed with a flourish causing Hikaru to sigh again.

"Stop that. You're making everyone stare."

"This is it?" Kakashi asked putting his book away. "This is all that's keeping civilians out of the platform that holds a magical train?"

"Yeah I know. Kind of stupid of us wizards eh?" Sirius mused. "I mean there's absolutely nothing stopping muggles from leaning against it and falling through. We can't exactly put up muggle-repelling charms. None of the muggle parents would be able to see their students off or pick them up for holidays."

"So what happens if they do fall through?"

"Hmm. Not exactly sure. I guess the Ministry would obliviate them or something."

"….Well that's comforting," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Isn't it!"

Hikaru sighed. "Enough already! Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Sugoi!" Naruto exhaled in awe. "Onii-chan you're riding on that?" He asked from his position on his brothers back. 

"Looks like." Hikaru kneeled down so his Otouto could slide off. "Now Naru-chan I want you to be good for Sirius and 'Kashi-kun okay? I'll see you in a month when Kakashi and you come to visit and I'll be sending letters with Junpuu and Shinsetsu, so you better be behaving got it little one?"

Naruto nodded frantically, his blond hair flopping everywhere. "Hai! I'll be good!" Naruto looked at his older brother with big blue eyes. "Aniki?"

"Hai?" Hikaru's emerald eye's narrowed in suspicion.

"Will you bring me back some more candy?"

"Hai," he sighed in resignation.

"Onii-chan's the best!" The small boy cried out, glomping his older brother.

Hikaru laughed, swinging the three year old into his arms. "You'll both take care of him won't you?" He asked, hugging Sirius tightly.

"We will. Promise," the older man said, taking the bouncing blond from his Godson.

"Hai, hai. We'll take care of the little munchkin so get your ass on the train before you miss it," Kakashi said, steering him towards the bright red train.

"Hey! Stop talking about my Godson's ass you pervert!"

"Sirius you think anyone who talks about your Godson is a pervert," Kakashi said while lifting Hikaru's trunk onto the train.

"…You're still a hentai Hatake!"

Kakashi rolled his hidden eye and grabbed Hikaru in a tight hug. "I'll see you in a month okay. Take care of yourself and if any of those wizards give you any trouble just write down their name and I'll handle it when I get there 'kay?"

Hikaru rolled his own eyes at his friend's protectiveness. "Am I a Shinobi or aren't I 'Kashi? I'll be fine. I promise."

"Yes, yes, Hikaru will be fine. But you won't be if you don't get your hands off my Godson Hatake!"

"Eep! Well I guess this is goodbye! See you later 'Karu-kun!" Kakashi shouted running from the furious wizard who was trying to curse him. Sirius paused long enough to wish his Godson good luck and to tell him to take care before running after the Shinobi with Naruto tucked safely in his arms.

Hikaru sighed before pulling his trunk into a compartment. 'I can't believe I agreed to this,' he thought to himself. 'Really, if it wasn't for the fact that Moldyshorts is still alive I could be back home doing real missions. This sucks.'

Sitting down, Hikaru pulled out the fourth year potions text book trying to block out the various noises coming from the platform outside only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Well what do we have here Fred?"

"Looks like and ickle firstie George."

The raven haired boy lifted his head to see two red-headed identical twins. "Is there something you needed?" He asked brushing his hair out of his eyes, wincing as he remembered Jiraiya's reaction to his trimmed hair.

The twins gasped in shock as they caught sight of his lightning bolt scar. "Blimey George, did you see what I did?"

"If you saw _the _scar, then yes brother of mine I did."

By now Hikaru had raised a brow in amusement. "Oh? And what was it exactly that you saw?"

"We saw-"

"The scar-"

"The famous-"

"Most famous, dear brother, mustn't forget that."

"Why thank you dear brother. The most famous scar-"

"To ever exist in the wizarding world!"

"So that must mean-"

"That you're the one-"

"And only-"

"_Harry Potter!"_ The two said together.

By now Hikaru had burst into laughter. "Do you two always talk that way?" He asked gasping for breath.

"Yes!" They together. "So are you?"

"Are I what?" The young boy asked mischievously.

"Are you Harry Potter?" They hissed, leaning forwards in their excitement.

"I am. But does it really matter?"

"Does it-"

"Really matter?"

"Of course-"

"It matters!"

"You've been missing-"

"Since you were-"

"A baby! Where-"

"Have you been-"

"All this time?"

"If you don't-"

"Mind us asking-"

"That is?"

Hikaru looked back and forth as each boy spoke. "Tell you what guys. I'll answer your questions as long as you stop talking like that. I think you've given me a migraine.

"Okay," the twins said, plopping down on the seat across from him after shutting and locking the compartment door. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George."

"Pleased to meet you Harry."

"Likewise. Well first off I've been with family-"

"But I thought that Dumbledore had left you with your only living family?" George interrupted.

"And they told the Aurors that they'd given you away."

"Ah well Dumbledore didn't look hard enough. My mother had a cousin who took me in and raised me as his own."

"Really? That's was good of him."

"Yeah. Everyone in the Wizarding world was outraged when they'd found out what Dumbledore had done," Fred added.

"Mum especially. She lost a lot of respect for the man after that."

"She ranted for ages about irresponsible old men, leaving defenceless babies on doorsteps and the like."

Fred looked at him appraisingly, "You know, all things considered, I always thought you'd be taller."

Hikaru burst into laughter. "Taller? I'm an even five feet. How much taller do you expect an eleven year old to be?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that mate."

"It's our sister's fault-"

"She thinks your some knight in shining armour."

"Most of the wizarding world only sees you as some mythical hero that'll come to save us in our time of need."

"But enough about them. Do you know about your Godfather?" George asked.

"Yeah actually. He moved in with us when I was around seven."

"Ah well-"

"Fred! George! Where are you two?"

Fred jumped up and shouted out the window. "Coming Mum!"

"Well Harry looks like we've gotta go. We'll talk more later 'kay."

Hikaru smiled in amusement. "Sure why not. But what if I'm sorted into a different house than you two?"

"Won't matter-"

"We don't care-"

"About house-"

"Rivalries much."

"Even Slytherin?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

The Weasley twins looked at him piercingly. "As long as your not one of those bullying types then it won't matter. We really don't care what house you'll be in."

"You seem like a nice chap though. But you may want to watch out for our younger brother. He's not too open minded."

"Fred! George!" Came the piercing call from the Weasley matriarch from outside.

"Sounds like your Mum's calling you two. Better hurry."

The twins grimaced in annoyance. "Yeah, see you around Harry."

* * *

Soon after the twins had left, Hikaru picked up his potions text again and immersed himself in it as the train started moving. 

"Is there anyone else sitting here?" A redhead that resembled the twins poked his head in the compartment. "Everywhere else is full."

"No go ahead."

The boy sat down and fidgeted uncomfortably before staring at Hikaru rudely. "Are you really him?"

Hikaru arched a brow in annoyance, looking up from his book. "Am I really who?"

"Harry Potter."

"You know it's rude to ask questions of someone before you've introduced yourself," he said impassively, as he turned a page.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. Name's Ron Weasley," he said uncomfortably.

"You mean your name's Ron Weasley."

"Yeah isn't that what I said?"

"Hmmm." Hikaru smirked inwardly at the boy's awkwardness.

"So are you or not?"

"Are I what?"

"I-you- argh! Are you always this impossible?"

"Yes!" Hikaru chirped cheerfully.

"…."

"…."

"I think I hate you."

"Well Name's Ron, I can already tell that the feelings mutual."

* * *

After the young redhead finally settled down from his tantrum, Hikaru was finally able to finish his text and move onto the fourth year Transfiguration book. He had only managed to read through one chapter before he was once again interrupted by an interloper in his compartment. 

"Sorry," a pudgy, brown haired boy said timidly. "But have you seen a toad by any chance?"

Hikaru shook his head while Ron grunted negatively. "I've lost him!" He wailed "He keeps getting away from me!"

Hikaru went into big brother mode upon seeing the boy's tears. Jumping up he grabbed the boy's hands and guided him to the seat. "There, now. It'll be alright. What's your toad's name?"

"Trevor," he sniffed.

Hikaru nodded pulling out his holly wand. "Accio Trevor the toad!" He shouted, not even blinking as the toad flew into his outstretched hand. "There you go. One Trevor the toad."

"Oh thank you so much. I've been looking for him for ages!"

Ron sniffed. "What kind of pet is a toad? They're so old fashioned."

Hikaru arched a brow watching as the redheads pet rat crawled over his seat, a memory nagging him uncomfortably. "Really?" He drawled. "And rat's are suddenly in Vogue?"

"Vogue? What the hell's vogue?"

Hikaru rolled his eye's at the dimwitted boy and turned to the owner of the toad. "My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"My name's Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you Harry," he squeaked.

Hikaru couldn't help but smile at the timid boy. "Why don't you sit here for a while so we can chat Neville-"

He was cut off as the compartment door slammed open and three boys entered, two of which who looked incapable of achieve higher brain function.

"Is it true?" A pale, white-blond boy asked. " They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"How incredibly rude. Don't purebloods teach their children any manners?" Hikaru asked in amusement.

The boy looked shocked before quickly putting on a mask of indifference. "Forgive me. My name's Draco Malfoy-"

He was cut off by a snort of amusement from Ron. Turning to him the blond sneered. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

'My, my,' Hikaru sighed internally. 'This sounds like the start of an argument between a Hyuuga and a first-generation Shinobi.'

Hikaru cleared his throat loudly drawing the attention of the boy's back to him. "Have you two ever met?"

The two looked confused before both shaking their heads negatively.

"Well if you two have never met than this is the perfect time to get to know each other! You can learn to think outside your families preconceptions of people!" Hikaru pushed Malfoy's brainless guards out into the hall before closing the door in their faces firmly. He ignored the gaping of both the blond and the redhead as he shoved Malfoy next to Ron and sat back down next to Neville.

"There now isn't this cosy. Now you two play nice while I get to know Neville!"

"I-bu-what! This isn't supposed to be happening!"

Ron snorted, turning to look out the window moodily. "Deal with it Malfoy. I think he's bipolar or something."

* * *

Neville and Hikaru had been happily chatting away while Draco muttered about odd saviours, and Ron starred out the window wishing for the train ride to be over. The relative peace was shattered unfortunately by another knock on the compartment door before it was slid open. 

"Doesn't anyone ever wait for permission to enter?" Hikaru asked under his breath, eye twitching in annoyance. "Next time I'm using a damn locking charm."

"Has anyone seen- Oh Neville! There you are. Have you found your toad yet?" A bushy haired girl in a spotless uniform asked as she pushed her way into the compartment.

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry Hermione! Harry here used a summoning charm to find Trevor for me and then I got caught up talking with him."

"Really!" She said looking the black haired boy up and down imperiously before wrinkling her nose. "A summoning charm is fourth year level. How were you able to do it without being taught."

Hikaru looked at her dispassionately from his seat. "It's called picking up a book. You should try it sometime."

"Well I never. How rude. Who do you think you are?"

"Hermione," Neville frowned. "You're being quite rude yourself. Let me introduce you. Harry this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Harry Potter. He's-"

"Are you really?" She cut him off quickly. "I know all about you of course- I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Was I now?" He asked in amusement. "And you believe those books why?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked indignantly.

"Maybe because I've never given any interviews to any authors. I was the only one there that night and even I don't remember what happened, how could they possibly know? It would be incredibly hard for them to write about me at all if they've never even met me wouldn't it?"

"I-well, I suppose so," Hermione looked confused for a moment. "I'm the first witch in my family so I've been doing a lot of reading trying to catch up. Magic doesn't seem all that difficult if you ask me. Really why we need seven years just to learn some simple spells I'll never understand. So do have any idea what house you'll be in-"

Hikaru cut her off before she could anger the purebloods in the compartment further. "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

The girl blinked in shock. "Well I'd like Gryffindor."

"Then I'll be aiming for Slytherin."

"What!" Came four shocked cries.

"Yes. That way I won't have to listen to you talk like your better than everyone."

Hermione sniffed in disdain. "Well I never!" She said moving to the door abruptly. "You all had better change we're almost at the school."

As she slammed the door shut behind her Hikaru made sure to hit it with the strongest locking charm Shibi had taught him. "Honestly that girl was such a pain," he said before noticing his companions odd looks. "What?"

"You weren't serious were you?" Ron whispered.

"About what?"

"About wanting to be in Slytherin that's what!" Draco butted in.

"Sure why not?"

"But Harry's it's supposed to be full of evil wizards!" Neville squeaked.

"Really? An eleven year old can be evil?" He asked in amusement. 'Well a Shinobi can but that's a bit different. We're taught to kill from a young age.' He was brought out of his musings by the astonished looks on their faces.

"But Harry You-Know-Who was a Slytherin!"

"I'm sorry I don't know who!" He said cheekily.

"Enough Potter! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Wow! Y'know I could really hear the hyphens that time!"

"Potter!" Draco growled. "We're talking about the Dark Lord!"

Hikaru nodded in understanding. "Ohhhhh. Well why didn't you just say Voldemort!" He grinned as they winced.

"What's wrong guys? All I said was Voldemort. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

"Enough Potter!" Draco and Ron screamed at once.

"Wow you guys! All that time spent getting to know each other is going great. You finally agreed on something."

"Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I think I hate you."

"Really? So does Ron!"

"…."

"…."

"Let me at him! I'll fucking kill him!" Malfoy screamed as Neville and Ron held his struggling form back.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant man shouted over the heads of the rushing students, swinging a lamp through the air. 

"Come on Neville I think we're supposed to go over to him," Hikaru said, guiding his friend through the pressing crowd.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant man called.

"Harry were you serious about wanting to be in Slytherin?" Neville asked nervously as they jumped on a boat with two other boys.

"Sure Nev. Why not? I mean I'd like to live to be eighteen. Wouldn't you say that's a pretty big ambition all things considered. But I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad as long as Granger's not there."

"Oh. Well will we still be friends if you go to Slytherin?

"Of course Nev. It would be stupid to let something like house rivalries get in between a friendship. The question is will you want to be friends with a Slytherin snake?"

Neville gulped nervously as the boats started moving. "Yes. If you're a Slytherin I'll still be your friend."

"Not that this isn't touching and all but can we interrupt long enough to introduce ourselves," one of the boys sharing the boat broke in.

Hikaru arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Well I suppose," he drawled. "My name's Harry Potter and this is my friend Neville Longbottom."

"My name's Blaise Zabini and this is Terry Boot. I suppose it's you I have to thank for Malfoy's breakdown on the train?"

"Breakdown? Did he really?" Hikaru asked starry eyed with excitement.

"Unfortunately," Terry supplied. "He burst into our compartment babbling about vexatious Potter's and how they shouldn't be allowed within ten feet of sane people."

Neville burst into laughter at the look of pleasure that crossed his new friends face. "Sorry 'bout that. I think Harry here would try a saint."

"Oh don't apologize. Just promise me you'll do it again where I can witness the whole thing," Zabini said mischievously. "Preferably when I have my camera with me."

* * *

Hikaru held in a gasp as the castle came into view. Although he'd been there before, he hadn't had time to look around, nor had he seen it from far away at night. 

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Neville said wistfully.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so sad Nev?"

"My family thought that I was a squib. I never thought I'd actually get to come here."

Hikaru blinked in surprise before giving the boy a quick squeeze. "Well Nev you're here now so no worries 'kay. These are supposed to be the best years of our lives."

"Yeah."

Everyone stopped chatting as the boats the underground harbour, where the first years clambered out onto the pebbled pathway. They followed the large man up through a damp passageway that led to the side of the school.

'Tch. This place has lousy security,' Hikaru thought as the man led them up the stairs to the door. 'Imagine a passageway that leads from the lake to the school! The possibilities for attacks are astounding if the lake isn't warded. I'll have to talk to the others about this later.' Hikaru pulled himself from his thoughts as the man leading them knocked on the door. 'Well no turning back now Kazama.'

* * *

**Sugoi: Amazing, Wonderful, Terrific to name a few.**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Junpuu: Favourable wind. One of the owls the Shinobi's bought.**

**Shinsetsu: New snow. Another owl they bought.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: These get so annoying after awhile. I don't own either HP or Naruto. Some quotes are taken from the book, they aren't my property. **

**Pairings: Kakashi/Hikaru, Sirius/Remus, others undecided.**

**Shinigami: Don't worry Hikaru won't be having any sexual relations for quite a few years to come. Moony and Naruto will be meeting sometime after Christmas. **

**dm:** **I know. I have such fun writing him that way!**

**Robin: Well you got your wish. I sort of have a love/hate relationship with both Ron and Hermione. There were several times in the books where I would have strangled them if I were Harry. I'm trying not to be too mean to them but it sort of depends on the mood I'm in when I write. This will follow the books in some ways, but since Harry/Hikaru won't be there for 7 full years I'll have to speed some things up and completely change others. Quirrel will only be around for a few more chapters. Ginny... can't stand her either. She spilled her guts to a sentient diary. I have no pity for her. **

**Amanda: The warnings only work for some of the chapters. I will however try to come up with some amusing ones for you in the future. Orochimaru... I haven't gotten around to writing it yet. I have two versions in mind, a funny one and a creepy one. When I do get around to writing one, I'll be placing it in my oneshot collection. **

**To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews and feedback, I really appreciate it!**

**A/N: Well this is a filler. It was getting long and combined with how long the next one will be I split it off and decided to post this to satisfy everyone that was patiently waiting. One good thing though is that I only have a few more exams to study for which means more computer time. The next one will be out by Saturday. If anyone sees any mistakes please tell me the chapter and paragraph.**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall in all her stern glory.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," she said as she opened the doors wide, quickly leading them to a chamber off the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The-"

Hikaru quickly turned his focus inward, only half-listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying when she started droning on about the houses and Sorting. Thankfully Sirius had already informed him of what was to happen and had taken pains to teach him Occlumency from an early age like most pureblooded children. 'However,' he thought looking at the youngest Weasley present from the corner of his eye. 'There are always those that don't follow the norm. If that boy has the mental capacity to occlude his mind than I'll eat one of my tessen.' Hikaru brought himself out of his thought as the Professor concluded her speech.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting," she said, her eyes lingering on Neville's lopsided cloak and Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"C'mere Neville-kun," Hikaru said straightening out his friends cloak.

"Thanks Harry," he said nervously. "How do you think they're Sorting us? You don't think there's a test do you?"

Hikaru smirked. "Don't worry so much Neville-kun. There are muggle-borns here, they can't expect them to know all that much about the wizarding world. It's probably something simple." 'Like a talking hat,' he thought to himself.

"Harry?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you calling me Neville-kun? And what does Hai mean?"

"Oops! And I was doing so well. Ah well my adoptive father was Japanese so that's the language I grew up speaking. Adding -kun onto a boy's name expresses familiarity or endearment. It means you're my friend. Hai means yes."

As Hikaru was chatting with Neville, Malfoy was moving closer warily as if afraid of a repeat of the train. "Hello Potter. I don't think we got off on quite the right foot, back there on the train. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"Tch. Already trying to corrupt him Malfoy?" Ron sneered from nearby.

"Corrupt Weasley? Why ever would I need to do that? I'm simply teaching him more about our world."

"Your world you mean-"

"Ano… would you two like to be left alone? It's just… this really isn't the time or place for a lover's tiff. And I understand that since you two just recently met and got together on the train and so you have a lot of issues to work out…. But do you really have to subject all of us to your fights?"

The two boys were stunned speechless as Neville and those nearby tried desperately to hold in their laughter.

"Potter! I thought I told you to do it when I had a camera!"

Unfortunately this was the scene that McGonagall walked back in on. "Mr. Potter," the witch sighed. "What did you say this time?"

Hikaru turned incredibly wide eyes on the woman. "Professor! I didn't say anything! Would I do something to disrupt the peaceful tranquility of this fine establishment and likely scar another child's fragile mind in the short time you were gone?" He asked lip quivering.

"Yes."

Hikaru widened his eyes even more and added some tears for effect. "Professor! You think so little of me! I-"

"You forget Mr. Potter that I was present on your little shopping trip and witnessed the chaos you left in your wake," she said smirking. "However, since the Malfoy/Weasley feud is legendary, I will personally give whichever house you are Sorted into ten points for leaving them speechless and unharmed."

Hikaru beamed happily. "Arigatou Professor!" He chirped while the rest of the students stood in shocked silence.

"Well now. What are you all waiting for? Form a line and follow me!"

Hikaru quickly got in line beside Neville, while Ron and Draco fell in behind him. As they walked in-between two tables, to the front of the Hall, he could feel their eyes glaring holes into his back. 'Not bad. A little more anger and they might be able to get some killing intent going.'

The young Shinobi snorted as he heard Granger whisper to someone something about how the ceiling was enchanted and how she had read about it in Hogwarts, a History. 'So annoying. I can't believe I'm gonna have to deal with her for the next few years.' Hikaru scanned the Head Table for his team-mates and Sensei's. It seemed the Dumbledore had sectioned off the left end next to Snape just for them and he could already see Tsume bothering the grumpy man. Finally, the students came to a stop in front of the frayed and dirty wizards hat that Professor McGonagall had placed on a stool in front of the table.

Everyone stilled and silenced noticeably as they waited for the hat to start. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as the hat twitched, and opened a rip near the brim and started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me-"

Hikaru's twitched imperceptibly in shock as he and the rest of the Shinobi quelled their instinctual desire to use a katon jutsu to burn the hat. 'Wha-what the hell? Ojisan just said the damn thing talked!' He thought as the hat finished his song.

'-You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause as the attention seeking hat bowed to all four tables in succession. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, come forward to be sorted. Abbott Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Neville looked on in shock before turning to Hikaru in a panic. "We're putting the fate of our future house in the..the..the-"

"Just use hands Nev."

"The hands of a singing Hat?" He whispered furiously.

"Seems like."

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"But this is important! It'll determine where we sleep, who we become friends with, what subjects we may excel at!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't come up with the system!"

"I'm doomed! I'm never gonna get into Gryffindor now!"

"Well… do you honestly want to risk being in the same house as Granger?" Hikaru asked, smirking when said girl turned to glare at him.

"Now that you mention it…."

"Granger Hermione!" McGonagall called before the bushy haired girl could horn in on the conversation.

Behind the two boys, Malfoy and Weasley snorted simultaneously as the girl ran to the stool and shoved the Hat down on her head eagerly. Neville waited with bated breath, softly chanting, 'Not Gryffindor' over and over.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville and Ron whimpered as the hat shouted his choice to the hall.

"Well you two… I hope you enjoy Gryffindor!" Hikaru chirped cheerfully.

"…I hate you Potter."

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Good luck, Neville-kun!"

"Thanks Harry!" He whispered gratefully.

The Hat paused thoughtfully while on Neville's head before speaking out loud. "GRYFFINDOR! I'm sorry but I'm not putting you in Slytherin just so you won't have to deal with the little know it all. You're more than brave enough for Gryffindor, after all you just threatened to burn me if I stuck you in the same house as her. Now run along to the Lion's table."

Neville blushed in embarrassment as everyone in the hall stared at him in amazement. Hikaru congratulated his friend loudly as he made his way over to a glaring Hermione.

"You know Weasley, I doubt he has selective amnesia. You're quite rude, didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? It's simply not polite to say such things to a person's face," Draco lectured the redhead as he stuck his nose in the air.

Ron snorted loudly at that. "Hypocrite. You're one to talk after that little breakdown you had on the train."

"Do you even know how to spell hypocrite, Weasley?" Draco sneered, blushing noticeably.

"Why you-"

"My, my. You two really should just kiss and make up."

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called before either boy could retaliate.

"Slytherin!"

Hikaru ignored Ron's sputtering as the Hat continued sorting the students. Finally McGonagall reached his name.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Well what other Harry Potter could it be?"

"But I thought he was still missing?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on his head.

'So Mr. Potter, we finally get to meet. The Headmaster wasn't polite enough to introduce us the last time you were in his office. I don't suppose you could let down your barriers some?' The Sorting Hat spoke in his head.

'Hello Hat-san. Whether I let you in my mind depends. How much of what you learn will you tell the Headmaster?'

'I would never!' The Hat said indignantly. 'Salazar made sure that I'd be keeping the students secrets, secret, thank you very much.'

'Salazar? I thought you were Godric's Hat?'

'I was but it was Salazar who placed the most enchantments on me. He wanted to be sure Godric wouldn't become nosy.'

'Well in that case I suppose I could let you in. Just remember though that there will always be at least three Shinobi present in the school. If you let anything slip I'll use a katon jutsu on you.'

The Hat smirked visibly. 'So you're the one whose been corrupting that timid boy. And in such a short amount of time too. I think you'll be very good for this school. Now where to put you…. Well definitely not Gryffindor. You'd tear that bushy haired brat to pieces, not that I'd blame you.'

Hikaru's eyebrow rose in surprise. 'Oh? Do tell. What'd she do to annoy you?'

'The little bint had the nerve to question my sorting methods. Said that anything as old as I am, must be defective.' Hikaru got the impression that if the Hat had had a nose he would have sniffed in displeasure. 'She sure shut up once I informed her that it had been the founders that created me.'

'Tch. That does sound like her. But why'd you put her in Gryffindor? She didn't seem very brave to me, only obnoxious.'

'Sorry Mr. Potter. Or should I say Kazama-sama? Either way that is still classified information. Now back to the sorting. Not Hufflepuff, while you're loyal it only belongs to your village, family, and friends. While the 'puffs are a forgiving lot, you'd drive them insane in no time. However I have the feeling that would apply to all the houses.'

'So I'm down to two choices huh? Perhaps you'd better hurry, everyone seems to be getting restless.'

'Well they can just be patient for once. I'm having fun. Now Ravenclaw…it's a possibility. You're a fast learner and have already been taught or taught yourself quite a bit of magic. If your Shinobi career parallels your schooling here there's little doubt in my mind that you'll graduate early. On the other hand there is little for Ravenclaw to teach you. Besides Ravenclaws are terribly nosy… all the houses are actually. The Founders would be ashamed. But I digress. Slytherin. That's a distinct possibility. You'd do well in Slytherin, if only for the fact that it could keep your skills sharp. And it wouldn't hurt if you took blondie down a peg or two.'

'So what's it going to be then Hat-san?'

'I'm thinking, I'm thinking! Do try to come visit Mr. Potter. It gets terribly lonely in that office with just old twinkles around. Enjoy your time in…' "SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted out loud.

Several students fainted in shock as Hikaru calmly removed the Sorting Hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall who gave him a small sad smile. He strode towards the Slytherin table confidently, watching Malfoy in amusement as he banged his head against the table and moaned in despair.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Draco watched the green eyed boy wearily as he sat down across from him. "You're gonna make my life hell aren't you Potter?" He sighed.

"Yep!" Hikaru chirped.

"….."

"Weasley, Ron!"

"But think of it this way Draco-chan!"

"What the hell did you call me Potter?" The bleach blond growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"At least Weasley won't be in Slytherin."

"There is that. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"..."

"..."

"Oops! Guess I stand corrected!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am simply borrowing the characters, setting, and at times the plot to amuse all you readers. Some situations and lines are taken directly from the book. I don't own them either.**

* * *

**Shinigami: I may just have to do that. Or at least something similar. And with a Kage Bunshin he'll have the perfect alibi!**

**Chosha Kurenai: Yeah, actually I'm aware of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. However to the best of my knowledge it's never actually classified as a Shunshin, just compared to it. Please, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Hikaru may or may not learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The reason I had him using the Shunshin is because the Hiraishin is labelled an S-class Jutsu, and Hikaru was only a Chunin at the time. So... yeah. I'm trying not to make him super powerful. He was nine and a half at the time of his fight with Itachi so a super-Shunshin would have been better suited for him and I didn't have him using the special kunai. I'm working under the assumption that the chakra used would alert the user's opponent, which is why it isn't normally used in battle, unless the user is able to surpress their chakra like Hikaru did. **

**To all reviewer's: Thanks so much everyone. I got a grand total of 38 review's for the last chapter! Any chance I can get 40 for the next one? If I didn't reply to you personally, thanks so much for your review's and support! **

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I've once again discovered why the hp lexicon is my favourite site ever. Now I'm sure I've mentioned that I'm not a Hermione fan, but it's been so long since I've read all the books that I had almost forgotten why. Then I found it. The best essay ever. It's called D'you Really Think They're Suited? Why Hermione is Not The Right Girl for Harry by Angua. But enough of my ranting. Does anyone want Lucius to be good? Anymore takers for Itachi/Naruto? What about Draco/Ron?**

* * *

_'Parseltongue' _

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Silence reigned in the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore stood up, eye's twinkling like mad, and addressed the Hall. "While this Sorting Ceremony is one of the more shocking ones, may I remind everyone that there are still students that need to be sorted. If Mr. Weasley would please make his way to the Slytherin table so we could continue. Now Minerva if you would… Severus my boy, are you alright? You're looking a bit peaky."

Snape swallowed convulsively. "I'm fine Headmaster please continue," he said as Ronald Weasley stumbled towards the Slytherin table.

As Dumbledore sat down, McGonagall came out of her shock and called the next name. "Vaisey, Andrew!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

"Stop being such a drama queen Draco dear," a pug-faced brunette, that Hikaru faintly recalled being named Pansy said to the boy. "You'll bruise your forehead if you keep hitting your head on the table. It's not becoming of the Malfoy heir to act in such a manner. Oh hello," she said noticing Hikaru staring. "How rude of me. My name is Pansy Parkinson."

"My name's Harry Potter, although I suppose it was obvious. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Parkinson. I take it you know Draco quite well?" Hikaru asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Please call me Pansy. Draco and I were childhood friends." She smiled fondly at the boy who finally stopped banging his head.

"Friends my ass," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What was that Draco dear?" Pansy asked sweetly, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing Pansy."

Hikaru smirked and cleared his throat, drawing the girl's attention back to him. "Then you must call me Harry. So I take it he's always been like this?" Hikaru spotted the redheaded menace swaying towards them in shock. "Oi! Over here Weasley!"

"Oh yes! He's always been so dramatic! You should see some of the tantrums he throws. His mother always indulges him of course. Unfortunately there's not much his father was able to do for him. Drakey's such a Mama's boy," she said conspiratorially, leaning towards Hikaru. "Oh Weasley just sit down already!"

"Sly-slytherin….How? M'gonna be disowned…Slytherin…not…how?" Ron mumbled unintelligibly as he fell onto the bench next to Hikaru, and across from Pansy.

Hikaru paused to wave at Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table before turning to the boy. "Snap out of it Weasley! No wonder the hat put you in Slytherin if you can't even function at the thought of being in this house. You're not showing an ounce of Gryffindor bravery!"

"Or recklessness depending on who you ask," Blaise Zabini said nonchalantly, as he sat down on the other side of Hikaru. "Potter, Pansy, Malfoy…what happened to your forehead Malfoy?"

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fill, including Weasley much to the disgust of those Slytherin's sitting closest to him, Dumbledore stood once again to make his announcements. 

"Well now that everyone's been fed and watered I have a few start of term announcements to make. First years should take note that the Forbidden forest is called that for a reason and is closed to all students. A few of our older students could use the reminder as well," he said turning to stare at the Weasley twins who gave a sitting bow at the attention. "I've been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that magic in the hallways between classes is not allowed and will result in detention if caught. The updated list of banned substances and items is posted on his office door as always and it would be prudent for all students to take a look at the list within the next week."

Dumbledore paused to smile at the students from his position at the Head Table. "Now I'm sure some of you have noticed the extra people here at the Head Table. As you may or may not know, throughout history Hogwarts has served not only as a school to teach novices such as yourselves, but as a citadel during times of war, and as a haven for scholars. For the next several years these young men and women will be coming and going from Hogwarts quite regularly in order to use our substantial library and resources. I expect all of you to treat them with respect, and if I find that you have insulted them in any way I will personally handle your punishments," the aging Headmaster finished gravely.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

* * *

"We'll be waiting in your room gaki," Ibiki whispered to him as the Shinobi's walked from the Hall. 

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to share a room with you snakes!" Weasley whined as the prefect led them down to dungeons. "I'm gonna die I just know it!"

"Stop with the dramatics, would ya?" Hikaru sighed as he passed the boy. "Besides I ordered a private room, and from what I've heard most Slytherin's do anyways."

The redheaded boy sneered. "What think your too good to room with the rest of us?"

Pansy rounded on the boy in frustration, poking him in the chest with a finger. "Would you just shut up Weasley! First of all, you'll find that almost all of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students rent their own rooms. Some of us enjoy our privacy. Secondly you were just whining about having to room with us _snakes_ anyways. Make up your damn mind!"

"Ahem! Thank you for that Parkinson," the male prefect interrupted stopping in front of a stone wall. "If Weasley's done with his little tantrum I can show you how to enter the common room and dorms. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. From the staircase in the entrance hall you take the first two rights, the second left, then the first right. That leads you to Dungeon Five, one of the private student labs, usable only with Professor Snape's permission. This wall is the seventeenth blank wall from Dungeon Five on the right hand side. Mind you, I'm not counting those walls that contain portraits or suits of armour. The password changes monthly, but you'll be informed by a prefect at the beginning of the month what it is. Asphodel," the prefect addressed the wall, herding the first years through as the wall seemingly melted to the sides, leaving a large doorway.

The female prefect took over. "Well everyone grab a seat, Professor Snape will be here shortly."

Hikaru took the time to look around the common room. It was an rectangular room, off-set by the three stairs leading to a lower level in a semi-circle. The colors used were dark, and combined with the low ceiling, gave the impression of a cold, yet cosy cave. There were quite a few groupings of overstuffed couches, chairs, and rugs, along with low tables for homework, scattered throughout the large room. Two fire places sat on opposite sides of the room, casting a warm glow on the stone walls and floor.

During his examination of the common room, Professor Snape strode in, his voluminous robes billowing. He came forward to stand in front of the seated first years, dismissing the prefects with a wave of his hand. "Welcome to Slytherin house," the Potion Master said coolly. "For the next seven years this house will be your home, your family at Hogwarts-"he was cut off by a snort from Ron.

"Do you find the thought amusing Weasley?" Severus said narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when the rest of the school starts terrorizing you. There are very few children willing to overlook which house another child is sorted into."

Ronald paled perceptively. "I'm sorry Professor."

"I'm sure," Snape hissed unbelievingly. "As I was saying Slytherin will be your family for the next seven years. In and out of class your actions and behaviour will win or lose house points. Keep the loss of house points to a minimum and we'll get along swimmingly," the dour man advised.

"If you have a major problem with another Slytherin, you will fight behind closed doors. There's no need to air our dirty laundry," he warned, eyeing Malfoy and Weasley closely. "There will be no stealing from each other, or sabotaging of your fellow Slytherin's. If there are any concerns you will address them to myself, one of Slytherin's six prefects, or if the Head Boy or Girl is a Slytherin, one of them. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded quickly realizing not to cross their head of house. Hikaru smirked at the man in amusement, Snape narrowing his eye's in mock annoyance. "Well then. Those of you that will be staying in the regular dorms you'll find the boys in the hallway to right, the first hall before the fireplace, first door in the hall. The girls is similarly placed to the left. Those who have rented rooms will find them in the same hallway as the dorms and each bare your name. Potter wait a moment," Snape glared at the unmoving students. "Well what are you waiting for? Move!"

The first years fluttered about in a panic, each trying to get through the crowd to their dorms first.

Hikaru sighed in exasperation as the last student fled. "Was that really necessary Professor?"

Snape huffed in mirth. "Probably not. But it's been a long day and one needs to find amusement where one can. Now let me show you to your room. Up!" He said, steering the boy towards the male first year hall. "Now your room is a bit different. While it's true that you can access it from the Slytherin common room, Dumbledore prodded Hogwarts into shifting some existing rooms around for you. Now there's a portrait of an ashwinder that will open when you speak anything in Parseltongue, that leads to a common room that you'll share with your team and teachers. It's main entrance isn't far from Dungeon Five. Instead of going straight take the first right, left, the second right, and then go straight until you find the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who seems very interested in meeting you might I add. Here's your room. You do know some locking spells don't you?"

"Hai. Arigatou Professor. Will you be joining us for our discussion?"

Snape nodded pushing the green eyed boy through his door. "Yes, Dumbledore and I will be by shortly. We'll enter through the common room door," he said as he turned to leave.

Hikaru stood their blinking as his door closed. 'Well. That was a bit rude of him,' he thought. Turning to look for the mentioned painting he stripped from his robe and cloak, revealing his weapons, black knee length cargo shorts that he had tied his hitae-ate around on his left thigh, the standard blue shinobi shirt, and black Chunin vest. '_I take it you're the ashwinder Professor Snape mentioned?'_

'_Yes, would you like entrance to the room I guard?'_

'_In a moment please. What is your name?'_

'_You may call me Aapep speaker.'_

'_Thank you. I am called Harry Potter. I would like to know just how much you'll be informing the Headmaster of?'_

The ashwinder hissed in amusement. _'Although he may try to get information from me, I was painted by Salazar Slytherin. I was also enchanted to ensure I listened only to a speaker's orders. The only way he'd learn something from me is if I told my creator's portrait and he passed on the information.'_

Hikaru smiled gratefully. '_Thanks. That's good to know.'_

Hikaru moved to his trunk, searching for his gloves and tessen. While he had carried two small folding fans hidden in his sleeves, he felt naked without his larger, heavier tessen. He channelled chakra in the small seal on the trunks lid to unlock his hidden weapons compartment. Sighing in relief he pulled out a pair of plateless black gloves, his two tessen, and their holster which he quickly strapped onto his back, ignoring the other weapons for now.

Walking to his door, he stepped into the hall and examined the door closely. Finally deciding on the perfect positioning he pulled out a senbon and kneeled down to carve a small seal, identical to the one on his trunk, on the underside of the doorknob. Flipping through ten hand seals he activated the seal that would only allow those that channelled chakra through the doorknob entrance to his room. Standing up Hikaru eyed the doorframe contemplatively, before smirking deviously. 'Well what can it hurt? After all the seal will only prevent the door from being opened, not from intruders blasting the door to smithereens, or entering if the door is open.'

Looking around suspiciously first, Hikaru channelled chakra to his feet and walked up the wall so he was crouched above his doorway. Carving a different seal in the doorframe, he pricked his finger with the needle he used and swiped his blood across the seal. 'I'll have to remember to get Snape-Sensei to donate some blood for this,' he thought distractedly as his hands flew through another twenty seals. Once activated the seal would shock anyone, not keyed to the room, that tried to force their way in. If a person tried just once their fingers would be burnt, and multiple attempts would lead to death.

'Dumbledore-san did say not to use lethal force,' Hikaru thought jumping to the ground silently. 'But it's not really lethal. Honestly if someone's stupid enough to try to enter an obviously protected room multiple times then they deserve to die. Natural selection and all.'

'_Hello Aapep. Would you be so kind as to let me through now?'_

'_Of course young speaker.'_

The painting swung open to reveal a small doorway, leading into a large circular room. It was decorated in much warmer colors than the Slytherin common room and had candles scattered throughout. Hikaru bounced towards the couch that held his Sensei's and jumped over the back to land between them to everyone's amusement.

"What took you so long gaki?" Ibiki grumbled as he pushed a dozing Kuromaru off his feet, who growled at him before leaping onto a couch next to his human partner Tsume.

"Well first I had to listen to the whole, 'Your house is your family speech.' Then I had to grab my weapons, and get rid of those robes. I don't know how Hokage-sama does it. I wanted to rip those things off and burn them. After that I put some seals that Jiraiya-Ojisan taught me on the door to my room. Can't have those innocent little wizards stumbling upon my weapons now can I?" He said leaning against Tsunade who wrapped an arm around him, while running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Or those not so innocent ones suffocating you with your pillow," Shibi said softly, entering the main room from his own. "From what my Kikaichu's have discerned some of the students here are particularly violent and seemingly get away with it so long as they aren't caught. They are the ones most likely to join Voldemort should he return to power. I've compiled a list of those likely to join that I would like you and Ibiki to look over Hikaru." Shibi moved to sit in a nearby armchair.

"Sure thing. I'll get right on it. One thing though, has anyone else noticed the deal with the paintings?"

Itachi opened his eyes and stretched lazily in his overstuffed chair by the fire. "Do you mean how they're spying on us? Yeah. I've already removed the one's from my room."

"I don't think it was done on purpose though," Tsume yawned as she scratched behind Kuromaru's ear. "I've already removed the one's from my room as well as most of the one's from this room," she said motioning towards the pile by the door.

"We'll just have to ask Dumbledore to remove them," Tsunade said. "It was fine when we were just learning magic and stuff, but now that we'll be going back and forth, discussing missions and classified information it won't do to-"

Tsunade stopped talking as she and the others sensed the approach of three Professors. A minute later the portrait swung open, revealing Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Ah, I see Kazama-san has found the common room. But…why have the paintings been removed?"

"They're bad for security. Too easy for information to be passed through them. The only one we'll leave up is the one of the countryside, above the fireplace. If I find out you've been using it to spy on us I'll burn it," Ibiki said lazily.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise as though the thought had never occurred to him. "I'm sorry if you though I would spy on you. However the only portraits that answer to me are those that line the hallways. As Headmaster I need to see to the safety of the student's however I can."

"We never said we disapproved Dumbledore-san," Tsunade said waving them to sit down. "Just that we didn't want them used against us. It would be counterproductive to our work here. Now there were things you wanted to discuss with us weren't there?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. At the welcoming feast I mentioned that students were not allowed to enter the third floor corridor. Well it was for a good reason. Not long after most of you left, there was a break-in at Gringotts. A friend of mine, Nicholas Flamel was keeping an important artefact, the Philosopher's Stone in a high security vault there. Thankfully it had been moved to Hogwarts the day before. I believe that it was someone working for Voldemort. The stone is currently residing in the forbidden corridor, under many protections provided by various staff members. I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on the corridor for anyone suspicious."

"Hmm. The Philosopher's stone. It grants the owner unlimited gold and immortality right?" Hikaru mumbled from where his head had fallen to Tsunade's lap.

Dumbledore absolutely beamed. "Yes Mr. Potter, right you are! And that is undoubtedly why Voldemort wants it. If he possessed the stone, he would not only regain his youthful body, but become immortal."

Shibi pushed his sunglasses up, appearing deep in thought. "But not true immortality. He would become dependent on the stone would he not? If he started taking the elixir that the stone produced, and was somehow prevented from taking it would he die? Or continue aging from the age he was when he first started?"

"Surely your not thinking of letting him get a hold of the stone?" McGonagall shrieked.

"No. It would be too much hassle to get the stone back. However we could switch the stone with a fake containing poison," Itachi said solemnly.

Tsume grinned at the thought. "Could work. 'specially if it's an inside job."

Snape frowned. "Do you think it is? An inside job that is?"

"Most likely. But then again we're dealing with magic. Possession, compulsions, and good-old-fashioned payoffs are all possibilities. A teacher or student could easily be under the imperius curse or even possessed by Voldemort from afar," Ibiki said gruffly pulling his students feet up to rest on his lap."

"Well as long as we're on that tangent, something's not right with that Quirrell fellow," Kuromaru growled. "Those with speech disorders tend to fall into repetitive patterns. He on the other hand has absolutely no pattern. In one sentence he'll stutter the word that, and then he'll say it fine the next three times."

Tsume pursed her lips in thought. "Yeah your right Kuromaru. I noticed it when he was talking to Snape about you Hikaru. The first time he said Potter he stumbled on the t's and then the next time it was the p's he had trouble with."

Dumbledore frowned. "That is disconcerting. Very well. When able, watch Quirrell for suspicious behaviour. Unfortunately it's not enough evidence to convict him of anything yet."

"Well now that that's out of the way… what in Merlin's name did you do to corrupt the youngest Weasley!" McGonagall shouted as Snape nodded in agreement.

Hikaru arched a brow in question. "Professor you wound me. Assuming it was my fault, just like that. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he got into Slytherin all on his own merits?"

"A Weasley in Slytherin?" Snape sneered. "Not a chance. Maybe the twins. They're cunning enough. And the prefect Percy is ambitious enough. But from what I've seen the youngest redheaded menace has little hope."

"Oh I don't know Professor, he may prove you wrong. How many siblings does the boy have anyways?"

Dumbledore blinked. "Ah… I do believe he has five brothers and one younger sister. What does that have to do with how young Ronald got into Slytherin?"

Hikaru shared a look with Ibiki. "Everything. From what I observed on the train, not only is he easily angered when it comes to his family's financial status, if he has that many brother's, there's likely some jealously present as well. It could very well have made him ambitious enough. Whether he actually has the work ethic to make something of himself is another thing entirely," he yawned as Tsunade carded her fingers though his hair."As for the cunning... who knows. Maybe he'll prove himself worthy. Or it could just be that he wasn't noble enough for Gryffindor, intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, or loyal enough for Hufflepuff. Could be Slytherin was all that was left for him."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Hai: Yes**

**Tessen: see chap.8 glossary**

**Kikaichu: Destruction Bug. The Aburame clan forms an agreement with bugs to inhabit and feed off their chakra their body creates. In return the bugs listen to the commands of their host. It's a symbiotic relationship. **

* * *

**A/N2: Before I get any reviews nagging me, Hikaru was taught some spells and history from his team that stayed behind to learn from McGonagall and Snape. When he was home he left a single Kage Bunshin behind to study the books he bought at Diagonally. If you find any mistakes... you know the drill by now. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Pairings: Kakashi/Hikaru, Sirius/Remus**

**Future Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, Ron/Draco, Iruka/Anko**

**Okay some nice reviewers have pointed out that Hikaru seems too grown up so I thought I would explain why he is so mature. I'm sure anyone acquainted with the manga or anime Naruto knows just how young Kakashi and Itachi were when they made Genin, and rose through the ranks. Hikaru isn't that different, but he does have weaknesses. Hikaru's parent's died when he was very young, he was left with neglectful/slightly abusive relatives for a few months. He doesn't remember this but his adoptive father has told him all about them and the wizarding world. He lived through the Iwa/Konoha war, Obito's death (who was like a brother to him.), Rin's disappearance, and Arashi's death. Keep in mind this all happened before he turned 8. Then not only did he have to raise his brother, who was the host of the Kyuubi, he had to deal with the villagers, the council, other ninjas, and his own training. Sirius had not been out of Azkaban for very long and would still have issues. Hikaru didn't have very good role models, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ibiki, Sirius, ect. He would have had to grow up fast especially since he was apprenticed to both Tsunade and Ibiki. I hope this helps all of you understand his character a bit better. **

**A/N: Well I feel stupid now. When I first wrote chapter 6, where Remus and Dumbledore talk, I wrote that Voldemort was alive. And really I had meant for him to be. So he is. But now I have to go back and edit certain things that don't add up. I've gotten to most of them but if you find something that implies that Voldie is dead please, please tell me. I'd be forever grateful. Anyone going through withdrawal from Arashi ni narimasu, you could always try reading my sidefic, Arashi no mae no shizukesa.**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"Shhhh!" Tsume hissed lowly. "Don't wake him!"

"Tsume-chan perhaps you should take your own advice."

Tsume snorted softly as she crept towards Hikaru's room. "Whatever Shibi."

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Itachi sighed, padding after his elder team-mates in his pyjamas. "Can't we just let Taichō rest?"

"Nope! Tsunade-sama said she wanted him up and ready to train within the next ten minutes. So therefore," she said mischievously, pushing the back of the portrait guarding their shared common room, "he has to wake UPPPPPPPPPPP!" The brunette ended in a wailing screech as an ice cold bucket of water drenched her.

"Yare, yare. My own team-mates underestimating me."

Tsume glared at Hikaru as he sat calmly on his desk's chair, his right ankle lazily dangling over his left knee, as he braced his tessen on his thighs. He was dressed in a standard blue and green Chunin uniform, complete with vest and weapons, and already polishing his fans. "You brat!" She hissed. "Setting traps for your own team-mates. Don't you trust us?"

"No," he deadpanned, not bothering to look up from his work.

"What!" She screeched once again as the two other males grinned as their Taichō teased her.

Hikaru finally looked up from his tessen's "Oh don't get me wrong Tsume-chan. I trust all of you with my life. I don't however trust you when it comes to pranking me any chance you get. You've spent way too much time with Sirius-oji, he's been a bad influence on you. Besides had you actually knocked on the portrait the rigging wouldn't have released the water on you. It was motion triggered, the vibrations from your knock would have set it off before I let you in." Here Hikaru grinned at her impishly. "And anyways, by trying to sneak in like that you're not inspiring me to trust you, now are you?"

Itachi and Shibi smirked at her flustered face. "Taicho," Itachi said quietly. "Tsunade-sama has requested your presence for training."

"No really?" Hikaru joked with his younger team-mate. "And here I was wondering why you'd want to wake me before four in the morning."

Shibi rolled his eyes at the boy. "Hai, hai, enough of your bickering you two. If you're ready Hikaru-kun, she's waiting for you in the forest."

"The Forbidden forest? Awesome!"

Shibi turned a questioning eye towards Itachi as Hikaru drifted off into an excited daze. "Itachi?"

Itachi sighed before answering. "Blame Sirius-san, apparently he's been telling him that the Forbidden forest compares to the Forest of Death. He's been psyched to see it ever since."

Shibi sweat dropped. "I knew we were letting him spend too much time with that Mitarashi girl."

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei?" Hikaru called out in the darkness of the forest. "Jeez, the least she could do is leave me a trail," he muttered as he looked around the clearing before spotting the scummy pond.

"What was that?" Tsunade barked out as she jumped from the treetops to land in front of him.

"Nothing!" He chirped quickly.

Tsunade narrowed her golden eyes at him in disbelief. "Yeah. Sure. You should show more gratitude gaki. I'm wasting time I could be using to sleep just to train you. Sit down."

"Hai Tsunade-sensei!" He said flopping down in front of her. "What are we doing today?"

"I'm getting to that," she sighed, before joining him on the ground. "I'm sure you're aware of just how much I disapproved of this mission?"

Hikaru nodded, absentmindedly playing with the falling leaves. "Hai. But I'm not sure exactly why. "

"Trust me I had a good reason for it. While it's true you're already a Tokubetsu Jounin, you still have a long way to go. By being here in this environment, you won't be able to learn at the pace you should. Don't get me wrong kid, when it comes to medical or interrogation techniques you're shaping up to be one of the best. You excel at Taijutsu, and speed, and your Shunshin is the best in the village. But your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are lacking. Really you only know Futon jutsu's, the Rasengan, and a few Doton and Suiton jutsu's. And I'm not even touching your lack of Genjutsu."

Hikaru looked down in shame. "Gomennasai Sensei."

"Tch don't go getting like that. Like I said you're very skilled. We just have to work even harder to make sure your weaknesses become strengths. Especially now that you have two hebi-teme's after you," Tsunade sighed pulling off her heeled sandals. "Now I chose this area because of the pond. Since you're weakest at Katon Jutsu's it's the perfect place. Dumbledore-san has even asked the Centaur's if they'd leave us alone. Apparently they don't like intruders in their forest, but we've promised to give them aid should Death Eaters decide to go roaming through it."

Tsunade pulled two scrolls out from her weapon pouch and tossed them to her deshi. "Here, you already know the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, so at least we have a starting point. The scroll with the Katon symbol on it has four techniques written down. I want you to have all of them mastered by the end of this school year. There's Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, both C-ranks so they'll be easy for you to learn. Finally there's Katon: Karyū Endan, and Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu, which are both B-ranks so make sure you have enough time to learn them okay."

"Hai Sensei," Hikaru opened the scroll up and looked over the Jutsu's. "And the other scroll?"

Tsunade smirked. "It has a mix of Jutsu's. You'll have the next two years to learn them so don't worry too much about it. Unfortunately I don't know any Raiton Jutsu's so I'm going to cheat a bit and teach you my Ranshinshō. You'll have to charm Kakashi into teaching you any real Raiton Jutsu's. But that should be easy for you," Tsunade said leaning in close and leering at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Sensei," he stammered quickly, not meeting her eyes. "What about Genjutsu?"

"Sure you don't," she drawled lazily. "We won't be focusing on Genjutsu for awhile yet. I want to improve your Ninjutsu first. Now the other techniques on the scroll aren't that big a deal. I put two A-ranks down, Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu and Jiraiya's Doton: Yomi Numa. Will you be able to handle learning these techniques along with learning magic, and guarding the school?"

Hikaru crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. "Hai. I've got a Kage Bunshin in my room reading magical books and I'll be able to use them to do my homework once I start getting it. As long as I let some of the students see me doing work in the library and common room no one will be too suspicious. Guarding the school will be tricky, but with the Marauder's Map, and the Kage Bunshin I sent out last night, I've got most of the school memorized."

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow and smiled softly. "That's my deshi. Always thinking ahead. Now get to work. You've got a little under three hours to work on Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu before you have to get ready for breakfast and classes."

* * *

"…."

"…."

"_So you're the speaker Severus told me about_," the portrait in front of Hikaru drawled. "_Funny I always thought you'd be…bigger, what with defeating a Dark Lord at such a young age_."

Hikaru cocked his head to the side as he examined the man in the portrait taking in Slytherin's aristocratic features. With his black silky hair and vivid green eyes he looked like he could have been his father. "_And I thought you'd look greasier and like an evil megalomaniac, but I guess we can't all live up to everyone else's preconceived notions of us_," Hikaru hissed back at him.

"_How cute. The little serpent has fangs. Or perhaps I should say the kitten has claws. God knows you look as adorable and fluffy as a kitty cat puffed up in indignant anger," _Salazar hissed in amusement.

Hikaru did just that. He had less than four hours of sleep and had just spent almost three hours working on a stupid Katon Jutsu, with almost no success. He puffed his reddened cheeks out and hissed in a anger at the Founder while pulling out a kunai. "_How dare you! Listen up Mister! I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin for Kami's sake! I've been killing since I was six, and you have the gall to compare me to a kitten! I'll fucking shred your canvas to pieces!"_

Severus Snape, started in surprise as he turned the corner to the hall leading to the Shinobi's common room. "Mr. Potter? Is there a reason you're waving a knife at one of the last surviving portraits of a Hogwarts Founder as if you were an escapee from an insane asylum?"

"Why hello Severus. How are you today?" Salazar greeted the Potion Master, ignoring the young boy's hissed threats.

Snape grimaced in distaste at the portrait before answering, "I am well. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to what has set off young Mr. Potter?"

Slytherin let out a deep resounding laugh. "My fault I believe. But I have to admit he's terribly cute when he's angry. _Oh don't deny it pretty," _he murmured to the fuming boy.

"_Teme!"_

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed," he said faintly, dreading what would come of the portraits attentions being directed to the boy. "Could you grant us access to the rooms you guard please?"

"Of course Severus. Do be sure to come back to visit kitten, you have the most beautifully expressive eyes. They practically glow when you're angry. I wonder if they'd do that in bed as well?" The founder practically purred at Hikaru before swinging open to reveal the Shinobi's common room.

"Pervert!"

"Oh Severus I do think I'd like to keep this one."

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose as the portrait slammed shut behind them. "Only you Kazama-san would be able to attract the interest of a perverted portrait such as Salazar Slytherin. I get the feeling I'll need lots of headache reducing potions on hand, for your school years."

"Why the hell does this school have such a perverted portrait around children?" Hikaru shouted at the Professor.

Snape sighed. "Trust me I don't like it any better than you. Before this he was kept in my private quarters and I'm very glad to have a break from him. Normally he's kept far away from any one he could flirt with but now he's decided you're his next target."

"What's this about a perverted portrait?" Ibiki asked as he walked into the room, dressed only in his Shinobi pants while wrapping his bandanna around his head.

Shibi looked up from where he was sitting reading one of the Transfiguration theory books Professor McGonagall had lent the group. "I believe that the portrait of Slytherin-san was flirting with Hikaru-kun."

Ibiki froze before looking over at his red faced deshi. "Isn't he a little young for a man of his age to be coming on to him?"

"Normally yes. However Salazar Slytherin was born in a time when it was normal for boys and girls to marry young," Severus said, shrugging uncomfortably. "Kazama-san looks older than eleven which is the only reason Slytherin bothered flirting with him. If he was any other portrait I'd replace him, but since he's a Founder's portrait he's able to ask the castle to let him stay there."

Shibi narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. "And I suppose he won't want to be moved now?"

"No. He practically said he was going to stay by claiming he'd like to keep Mr. Potter-"

The Professor was cut off from his explanation by the stumbling form of Inuzuka Tsume as she made her way out of her room and flopped on a couch with Kuromaru. Hikaru smirked in amusement, the perverted portrait forgotten momentarily.

"Ah so that's how it is huh? I go off to train hard and you layabouts go back to sleep. Tch. How disappointing."

Tsume didn't even bother to look at him as she slurred a response. "Stop yer complainin', else I'll tell Sirius-kun that you have a perverted portrait after your ass. He'll mother hen you for months, especially after that one mission with the perverted lord you had to protect."

Kuromaru snorted in remembrance. "Good times, good times," the dog rumbled wistfully. "He nearly killed that pedophile…. Probably would have if Kakashi hadn't got to him first."

Severus looked torn between shock and anger upon Hikaru's behalf. "Does this sort of thing happen often?" He asked faintly, sinking into the nearest armchair.

"What's going o-o-on?" Itachi mumbled between yawns as he moved into the main room. "Something happen?"

"S'not really. Our portrait guard's perving on Karu-kun. To answer your question Snape-san… it really depends," Tsume answered sitting up properly on the couch. "All Shinobi have clients or people that they interact with that become attracted to them, and it's usually unwanted. Sometimes however their attraction or hero worship takes a more sinister turn. In those cases they're dealt with accordingly. Oh I'm not saying they're all killed or anything!" She hurried to reassure the paling professor. "Mostly they're served restraining orders, or if they're clients, Hokage-sama will make sure we're never assigned to them again, after all we're Shinobi's and the Hokage isn't our pimp. Some even under go counselling if needed. Hikaru just happens to be unlucky."

Itachi looked at his friend, his eyes droopy from lack of sleep. "Better you than me Taichō," he mumbled.

Shibi rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses at the turn the conversation had taken. "Snape-san? Was there something you needed?"

"Oh," Snape started in shock. "Please all of you may call me Severus. We'll be working together closely after all. You may as well in private Kazama-san. I just came to tell you that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and I wanted to come by to talk with you tonight after dinner about your impressions on the school and student body."

"Fine," Ibiki said moving back towards his room. "You might as well call us all by our first names as well, it would sound funny to the gaki's if you went around addressing us with the -san suffix."

* * *

"What the hell's his problem?" Hikaru asked as he flopped down beside Blaise in the Slytherin common room.

Blaise smirked at Weasley as the red head sat rocking himself in front of the fire. "Apparently Goyle has a pet spider. A tarantula to be exact. I have my own room so I'm not sure what happened exactly but Nott said that the spider got loose through the night. Well Weasley there woke up during the middle of the night with the damn thing resting on his chest. He pissed himself and woke every dorm that didn't have silencing charms around them."

"Ugh must you be so crude this early in the morning Blaise?" Pansy asked as she walked over to them yawning. "I got absolutely no sleep last night after Weasley woke the dorms, just the thought of a tarantula wandering around was disgusting enough to keep me awake."

"Well excuse me Princess!" The black Italian boy drawled. "So sorry I upset your delicate sensibilities."

"Hmmph! You better be. Where's Drakey-poo?"

"Drakey-poo?" Hikaru asked in amusement.

Blaise snickered. "One of his kinder nicknames. Remind me to tell you the story of how he insisted everyone call him Dame Dragon for over six months. Mind you, that was before he realized that Dame was a feminine title, and his father never had the heart to tell him-"

Blaise was cut off by a small pale hand. "If I find out you were telling anyone that story Zabini, I'll cut out your tongue. Someone grab Weasel and let's get to the Great Hall for breakfast," Draco said tiredly.

* * *

"Did you really threaten the Sorting Hat? That's so cool!"

"Well it was really no big-"

"NEVILLE!" Hikaru shouted, coming out of nowhere to hug his new friend.

"Hey Harry," the boy said struggling in his grip. "Air Harry! Air is good!"

Hikaru let the boy go quickly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Oops? Sorry 'bout that Nev. Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

"Blimey Harry! With strength like that I'd reckon you'd make a good beater!"

Hikaru laughed in embarrassment as he sat down next to his friend and started piling a plate with food. "Oh I don't know about that Neville. So how are you doing? Do you like being in Gryff-" Harry trailed off seeing the people at the table staring at him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side cutely and staring back at them unblinkingly.

"…."

Hikaru scrunched up his nose in annoyance. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"…."

"Nev your friends are weird."

Neville chuckled lightly. "I don't think it's just the Gryffindors Harry."

He was right. The entire hall, staff and student alike, was staring at him. Some in awe, others in outright horror. Hikaru sniffed and turned back to his plate. "Well now that's just plain rude. Honestly didn't their parents teach them any manners?"

Finally the sandy haired boy who had been talking to Neville before the interruption mustered enough courage to speak. "What are you doing over here? You do realize that you're a Slytherin don't you?" He asked slowly.

"Seamus! There's no need to be-"

"It's alright Neville, relax," Hikaru said turning to the boy who questioned him. "Well gee and here I was wondering why my robes had a silver and green crest on them!" He exclaimed, looking down at his robes with comically wide eyes. "Thanks ever so much! Whatever would I do without asinine plebeians stating what everyone else can see to be the obvious?"

"Did you just insult me?" Seamus asked, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or angry.

"….Nev, I retract my earlier statement. They're not weird. They're simpleton's."

"Ah… well…. Anyways. How come you're over here Harry?"

Hikaru smiled at the shy Gryffindor. "Hmmm. Well Draco-chan and Ron-chan were having another one of their little lover's tiffs soooo, I decided to give them the space they needed to develop a healthy relationship that will last for the years to come," he said, gesturing towards the Slytherin table with his fork.

Neville turned and smothered his giggles as he saw the two boy's arguing relentlessly while the older Slytherin's looked at them murderously. "I see. So how do you like Slytherin Harry?"

"Well besides that twosome it's great," the green-eyed boy replied, eyeing the plate of fresh fruit with longing. "I've got my own room though and apparently so does Malfoy. It'll cut down on the number of arguments everyone will have to hear. And Pansy and Blaise are great, we talked some this morning. But enough about me. How's Gryffindor Nev?"

"It's good. None of the other boy's have separate dorms, and Gran wanted me to have the chance to get to know the people in my year so I'm in the dorm with them too. Everybody seems nice enough, except for-"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Granger," Neville finished with a sigh.

"Well I was eating breakfast and talking with a friend until you interrupted me," Hikaru drawled. "Granger. A pleasure to see you again, I'm sure."

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at him challengingly. "You're a Slytherin. Why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" She asked primly as she sat down.

Hikaru eyed her in veiled disgust. "I'm well aware of which house I was Sorted into Miss. Granger. After all it was my Sorting. However Neville is my friend and I wished to have breakfast with him. Not that it's any of your business of course."

Hermione sniffed as she loaded food onto her plate. "Well it must be against the rules. Why don't you just go to your own table and-"

"Ahem." A stern voice sounded from behind her. Hikaru watched in obvious glee as McGonagall frowned at the bushy haired girl, her lips thinned in a frown. "Miss. Granger. Please refrain from ordering other students around. Nowhere in the school rules does it say that a student must eat at their house tables for every meal. In fact it's encouraged for students to mingle, to develop an inter-house unity," the stern witch said. "Now here is your schedule for today. Mr. Potter you're welcome here at the Gryffindor table whenever you want, although I'm sure you Head of House would appreciate it if you sat with the Slytherin's for major feasts. Has Professor Snape given you your schedule yet?"

Hikaru smiled at her. "Hai! He gave them to us this morning before we left the common room."

McGonagall's lips twitched in an answering smile. "I see," she said shooting a look towards the first year Slytherin's. "I do believe I owe you some points. Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Potter, for temporary silencing the Malfoy/Weasley feud." McGonagall the looked around furtively before leaning down and whispering, "And I'll give you fifty more if you can get the two involved romantically before the end of your fourth year."

Hikaru smirked. "Professor you've got yourself a deal."

"Very well," she said straightening up. "Mr. Longbottom, your schedule."

Neville and the surrounding first years watched as she walked away, frozen in shock.

"She-wha-how- Is she even allowed to do that?" Seamus yelped.

"Why wouldn't she be able to? She's a Professor, it's her prerogative after all."

Hermione stared at him in horror. "That is no way for a Professor to act. She-"

"And what right do you have to say how a Professor can or can't act?" A voice cut in.

"My, my. An ickle firstie thinking she knows better than a Professor. Why Fred-"

"Yes George?"

"We should really tell the prefects about her."

"Oh yes. They should be informed of the troublemaker they have on their hands," George finished with a grin.

Hikaru grinned at the twins. "Well hello, George. Morning Fred."

The twins blinked at him owlishly. "How did you do that?" They asked simultaneously.

"Do what?" The Slytherin first year asked in confusion.

"How did-"

"You tell-"

"Us apart?"

Neville blinked in shock. "I think you mixed them up Harry," he said before pointing to the right. "He called him George, and George called him Fred. You addressed them oppositely."

"NO!" The twins shouted together.

"He got-"

"Our names right."

"Even though-"

"We called each other-"

"By the wrong name."

"So how did you-"

"Know we were-"

"Trying to trick you?" Fred finished.

Hikaru smiled at the two. "Sorry can't tell. It's a secret," he said mischievously. 'But really,' he thought to himself, 'It's cause their magic feels different. Guess magic is sorta like chakra. It almost has different flavour's to it.' Hikaru cringed inwardly. 'And I can't believe I just said that. Sounds like something 'Tousan would've said.'

The twins both narrowed their eye's at him. "Sure," Fred said unbelievingly.

"And we're-"

"Really princesses-"

"In disguise. We'll find out-"

"How you did it eventually-"

"Harrykins."

"Well have fun on your first day kiddies!" The twins shouted over their shoulders as they walked away.

Neville turned to his new friend as he grabbed a plate of bacon, and said thoughtfully, "Y'know Harry, I meet the oddest people when I'm with you.

* * *

"Harry are you sure this is it?"

"I'm sure Nev."

"But it's empty. If it was a classroom wouldn't it have other students in it?"

"Not if the other students were lost Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall's amused voice called out as she entered. "Mr. Potter, I take it your Godfather has something to do with how you were able to find the classroom so quickly?"

"Maybe," Hikaru said teasingly thinking of his Godfather's copy of the Marauder's map before mentally congratulating himself for remembering to use Kage Bunshins to mark directions on the ceilings. Why is it no one ever looks up? "But maybe not."

The Professor just shook her head and sighed. "Somehow Mr. Potter, I get the feeling it'll be a trying several years with you here."

"Really?" He chirped. "'Cause Professor Snape said the almost the same thing this morning."

This caused her to sigh again. "You say that like your proud of it. But then considering who your father was and who your Godfather is I really shouldn't be surprised."

* * *

"…."

"…."

"Um are you lost kid?" A third year Ravenclaw asked the green eyed Slytherin as the rest of the students shifted uncomfortably.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Is this the Arithmancy class?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in the right place."

"You can't be implying that you're taking this class now!"

"That'd be favouritism!"

"But you're just a first year!"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter is well aware of what year he's in Mr. Davies!" Professor Vector barked as she entered the room, silencing the angry students. "He took a magical aptitude test to see what level he was at, which is why he's here," she said, narrowing her eyes at the outraged students. "Before you go mouthing off that it's favouritism, you should know that it's not that rare for more intelligent students to be bumped ahead in their studies. Mr. Diggory from Hufflepuff for example, was moved to fourth year Transfiguration, despite the fact that he's only a third year." She arched a brow in question towards the Hufflepuffs in the room. "Should we call that favouritism and bring him down to a lower level?"

The students all looked properly ashamed for their outburst. "No Professor Vector," they chorused together.

"Good. Get your books out and turn to page ten. We have a lot to get through today."

* * *

"Come in everyone. Watch out for those vines now, they squeeze!" The short ageing Professor said as she ushered the students into the greenhouse. "Well now I believe that's all of you. Now Herbology is the study of magical plants and fungi. In this class we'll cover both their care, and the magical properties they hold. You'll be using most of these plants in Potions class so it'll do you all good to pay attention. All of you are required to take Herbology through until the end of your fifth year."

Professor Sprout beamed at them happily as they all took seat at the long work tables. "Now in front of you you'll find the plant Aconite. Aconite has many magical-"

Hikaru stared at the plump, greying professor in horror. 'Kami-sama! This is a glorified year long D-rank mission. If it wasn't for the fact that these plants could be used in poisons I'd burn this place down.'

* * *

"Kill. Me. Now," Hikaru mumbled as he stumbled into the Shinobi common room after dinner.

Tsunade smirked at her student as she sat on the thick rug by the fire. "I take it your first day was rather rough?"

"Rough?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. "No a B-rank is rough. An assassination mission is rough. Having to walk through the harsh desert for four days just to deliver a cookie recipe is rough. Dealing with those gaki's? That's torture," he stated dropping his bag by an blue armchair as he stripped his robe off."

"Oh come now Kazama-san! Surely it couldn't be that bad?" Dumbledore questioned from his position on the couch.

"Depends on your definition of bad I suppose? It's one thing to question authority. It's another to question authority at the wrong times," Hikaru said shaking his head as he sat down. "Instead of questioning who's going to win the next election, or how the new legislations passed by the government will affect them, they question the whether or not you should have allowed me to take advanced classes. Never mind the fact that both the Brocklehurst girl, and Kevin Entwhistle are also taking advanced classes. No they have to latch on to the fact that I'm the boy-who-lived."

Hikaru huffed in disgust. "I pity you Headmaster. These are the people who are going to go on to run the wizarding world in the future. Speaking of which I think I'm going to have to hire a lawyer and publicist if we're going to deal with the backlash from this."

Minerva looked flustered at the suggestion. "Is that really necessary? Surely it won't be that big a deal."

"Unfortunately it is. I've been looking through the old papers, and reading up on the laws. Turns out wizards have quite a few laws to prevent libel, the problem is no one actually follows through on it so the papers have turned into little more than tabloid rags," Ibiki growled in disgust. "If we don't work to prevent it it'll come back to bite us on the asses later. I'll take care of it tomorrow morning," he promised Hikaru.

Snape stared at the boy thoughtfully for a moment. "What are your other thoughts on the school and students in general Hikaru-san?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"It would help. All of you can give us an outsider's view on how to improve our world's chances of survival."

Hikaru exchanged glances with his team and Sensei's. "Why don't you start Tsunade-sensei," he suggested.

Tsunade sighed before standing up and sitting on the arm of Hikaru's chair. "Fine. First of all why isn't there any classes to teach muggleborns wizarding traditions?"

The Professors exchanged startled glances before McGonagall hesitantly answered. "Well we don't want to seem as though we're pushing our culture on them. It's such a shock for them to enter a new world."

Tsume snorted in disbelief. "So you let them push their culture on you? You've got twenty five percent of your population out there running around with no idea of your laws, or traditions. Another twenty five percent that are half bloods who know maybe half of them. Even some of your purebloods don't know much of the laws. How is that helping them?"

Dumbledore frowned in thought. "Yes I see. I suppose it does seem foolish if you think about it that way."

"Why aren't there any law classes taught at the school?" Shibi asked curiously.

Dumbledore grimaced. "Well that I can answer. There used to be such a class, but the Ministry declared it obsolete, that the students should be taught by their parents not the school. It was done over two hundred years ago, back when the Ministry had more control over how Hogwarts was run."

"Is there any chance it could be revived?" Itachi asked.

"Possibly. It would take some work though."

"Well it certainly can't hurt anything," Hikaru added.

Shibi nodded. "Indeed. I've noticed that you don't have any classes that teach writing skills, or political studies? Did the Ministry step in again?"

"Writing skills? Why ever would the students require that?" McGonagall asked.

All the Shinobi turned to stare at her in shock. "Well how else are they supposed to write essays or reports for class? I don't know about wizards but in most school systems children aren't taught how to write well written essay's until they're eleven, which is the age that they leave for Hogwarts," Hikaru explained. "And reports aren't covered until they're older."

"I told you Minerva!" Snape shouted. "I told you that those dunderheads didn't know how to write properly but would you listen to me-"

"Severus, please calm yourself," Dumbledore soothed. "I admit it's a disturbing thought. It's difficult for us to know what to teach each student, they come from such a wide background. Those purebloods with money simply hire tutors for their children to cover all they'd need to know to enter Hogwarts and succeed. It would seem that we need to put together a class to teach the basics to the majority of the students," Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps that's enough revelations for tonight. What are your thoughts on your fellow students Kazama-san?"

"Quite frankly? The majority of them are imbeciles. Their world is at war with Voldemort right now and all they can think about is Quidditch and makeup. If Hogwarts were to be attacked right now only twenty percent of the student body would either have the sense to hide, or the skill to fight back," He stated matter-of-factly. "The girls are a bunch of giggling boy crazy civilians and the boy's are… don't even get me started. Bunch of arrogant, prejudiced brutes," he muttered under his breath. "Not only that but there is absolutely no inter house unity. The first years weren't even sorted into their houses for a full twenty four hours and they had already decided that all Slytherins were a bunch of slimy snakes who were out to murder them all."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall winced, while Snape looked resigned. "It's tradition to sort the students though!" McGonagall protested. "We can't ignore a thousand years of tradition!"

"Well then, I guess we should just pack up and go home," Ibiki stated.

"What!"

"There's no use in us staying here if you don't do anything to unite the houses. We were hired to save you from outside attacks. There's little we can do to save you from yourselves."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Gaki: **Kid, Brat.

**Oji: **Uncle

**Hai: **Yes

**Shunshin no Jutsu: **Body Flicker Technique. By channelling chakra to boost the user's reflexes, they are able to move at high speeds and give off the impression that they teleported. In Konoha a puff of smoke or swirl of leaves are used to disguise the user's movement which is what gives the impression of teleportation.

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. There's conflicting info on this one. One source said that it's only supposed to be a small flame running along a wire in the manga. Others tell me that it's more devastating than Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu in the anime and manga. For this I'm going with the idea that it's only a small flame used to ignite things since it's only a C-rank.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The user exhales a large ball of fire.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique. Sends multiple balls of fire at an opponent, shurikens can be hidden within them.

**Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu: **Water Release: Black Rain Technique. It was unranked so I made it a A-rank. My justification is that if it weren't hard, more ninja would be using it. It was used in the anime only. A black flammable mist is emitted from the user's body forming a black cloud. By dispersing the cloud the target is covered in a flammable oily liquid that can be easily ignited.

**Doton: Yomi Numa: **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. It turns a large are of land into a sinking swampland. Prevents anyone caught in it from moving. The more chakra used, the larger the swamp.

**Katon: Karyū Endan: **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile. The user exhales a long, hot stream of fire from their mouth. It's not shaped like a dragon.

**Ranshinshō: **Important Body Points Disturbance or Chaotic Mental Collision. Tsunade's technique, it converts the chakra in her hand into electricity, which she then uses to disrupt the targets nervous system, preventing them from moving correctly.

**Rasengan: **Spiralling Sphere.

**Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Covering Mist Technique. The user exhales a flammable mist, that ignites upon contact with fire causing an explosion. _Note: This technique is different than Suiton: Kok__ū__ no Jutsu. Katon: Kasumi Enbu is like a mist of water rather than black oil. It is meant to be used when fire is already present unlike the Suiton: Kok__ū__ no Jutsu which is ignited afterwards. _

* * *

**A/N2: Am I evil to end it there? There's a reason for Slytherin being a pervert. I need Kakashi to interact with someone, and I don't think he'd get jealous of any of Hikaru's yearmates. He'd probably laugh it off knowing that he'd get Hikaru in the end. I think Kakashi being worried about a perverted portrait would be funny. Oh well. I'm having computer problems everyone. My laptop is making these horrible sqwaking noises everytime I turn it on, so it may be awhile before I update. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't bother suing. Seriously don't. All I own is this crappy laptop that's about to break down. And some tomato soup. However I did borrow some lines and scenario's from Harry Potter!**

**A/N: For anyone observant you'll notice that this is a new note. I've put it up because I've had an influx of PM's asking when I was updating. My mother slipped into a coma this saturday. She's not expected to wake up again. Anyone that reads some of my other works will know that my computer recently had to be restored, in doing so I lost quite a bit of work, including the next chapter of ANN. Some people do have real lives. Get used to it. I'm going through a particularly trying time right now and if I get one more message telling me to update, and that I need to get my priorities straight I'll be quite tempted to simply pull this story off the site and send out chapters privately to those that have been more understanding. Go bother the authors that only update once or twice a year. **

**Warnings: Blood. I personally don't think it's disturbing but who knows. Quirrell's caught in the act and Hikaru gains a new fan!**

**Resources: Wikipedia-Japanese waterstones (was just going to use whetstones but I figured I'd be more authentic.) Same for the flowers. A multitude of Naruto sites (I'll give them to anyone who requests them.) Also a gross fact: black beetle eyes are actually cockroach eyes. The things you learn from reading the lexicon. **

* * *

**Review Reply's:**

**PirateCaptainBo: Sorry no itanaru in this one! Next I promise!**

**Tsuki Doriimaa: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it so much.**

**hecate-19: Once again, this story is AU. It does not, never will fit with cannon. I've read the lexicon quite often, already know about the gross inbreeding but I needed it the way it is. **

**Shinigami Clara: I know it's not _really _bastard, but I've found it translated that way. I'm aware of the ara, but I'm not seriously editing until I'm done. Now with deshi it's a bit different. I've found it translated that way on several different sites, and yes I realize it can be translated as apprentice, disciple, or pupil but I wrote it that way for a reason. I wanted it to be read as apprentice but understood as student, because his situation is so odd. He's been taught by so many people that I don't want anyone to just block him into one type like so many Shinobi are, which they would if they only think of him as an apprentice. Don't worry about correcting me I usually ask for it, however I've decided to forgo editing until I'm finished writing, so could you save them until the end? Maybe give me a list then, cause it's distracting right now? As for the Noizuridakushon no Jutsu, it's written the way it's supposed to be. If you want you can change it in your head, but it's staying that way.**

**unseens unseen ziiiiiip: …Someone never read about my side-fic, and since it was in my A/N's even writing this is probably useless. I added the Parseltongue Reaction on like July 8th. It's the 7th chapter. You never gave your msn, plus I don't contact readers that way. **

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to DarkWolfHuntress and Kitai Shinsei for cheering me up! You guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru slowly woke as his room flooded with light. Opening his eyes open slowly he groaned as he caught sight of his large, sadistically grinning Sensei. Now normally this wouldn't have bothered the poor boy in the least, had his Sensei remembered to cover his scars, and if Ibiki's smile didn't make little old ladies scream in fear. "Sensei," Hikaru mumbled as he rolled over to bury his head in his green fluffy pillow. "Wha'dya wan'?"

Ibiki's grin stretched manically wide. "It's training time! Get up maggot!"

Hikaru peeled an eyelid open and raised his head high enough to see the wind up clock on his nightstand. "Sensei?"

"Hai?"

"You do realize it's only two o'clock in the morning' right?"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Of course."

"Good. Get the hell out of my room." Hikaru let his head flop down on his fluffy pillows heavily.

"Nuh uh punk. Tsunade's had you for nearly an entire two months, and she left for back home last night. You're mine now," Ibiki growled as he pulled the boy from his bed by his ankles.

"No!" Hikaru whined as he grabbed onto the post's of the bed. "S'not fair I stayed up 'til nearly twelve searching that turbaned twits office for clues! Go bug Tsume! All she's been doin' is laying in front of the fire all day moping. Hell even Kuromaru does more work than she's been doing an' he's a dog!"

Ibiki rolled his eyes at his student's antics. "You're exaggerating. Now get up!"

"Fine," Hikaru pouted as he abruptly let go of the post causing Ibiki to fall backwards onto the soft rug as he landed heavily on the man's stomach. "Have you and Dumbledork ironed out the details yet? Or do we finally get to go home?" The boy asked as he turned around to face his Sensei as he remembered the argument they had had at the beginning of September.

"Oof," the interrogator grunted. "You're not as light as you used to be gaki. Get off." Hikaru grumbled as he got up and moved to search his trunk for clean training clothes. Ibiki smirked as he got to his feet and went to lean on the stone wall beside the ashwinder painting. "Seems like you're stuck as a student here for a while gaki. The old man was practically throwing money at us to convince us to stay. All we got to do in return is help him get a few new classes and programs up and running. Did you find anything in Quirrell's office?"

Hikaru sighed as he picked out brown cargo shorts and a black and green leaf t-shirt. Pulling out an old set of Kunai, a set of water stones, and the bucket of water he had set aside the night before he closed the lid of his trunk and sat on it. "Hmmm. Nothing we can use to justify his death," he said thoughtfully as he picked up the ara-to and ran it over a Kunai's edge. "He has an excess of borderline illegal books, but that could be explained away by his occupation, not that he's a good teacher mind you."

Ibiki quirked his lips at the indignation in the boy's voice. If there was one thing Hikaru couldn't stand besides people who harmed his family, it was definitely lousy teachers. "So Shibi's said. Apparently his Kikai dislike the man. They've already asked if they could drain him."

"Really?" Hikaru perked up as he switched to the naka-to. "Is he going to let them?"

"Not yet. What else have you found."

The green eyed boy visibly deflated. "Humpfh! Well he smells, but that could just be B.O. He also seems to talk to himself a lot. Since we can't tail him twenty four seven, I've been working on charming something to record his little chats. Snape-sensei is helping so we should be done in the next few days. He's been receiving a lot of letter's lately but he's been destroying them immediately after reading them. It would help a lot if Shibi were here ya know, he's the information expert. I can use a Kage Bunshin and some combined Henge to make me look like furniture but it's like he can sense me and won't read it until he's absolutely sure he's alone and I'm not skilled enough to use a disillusionment charm. It's incredibly difficult to sneak into his private quarters. For such a bumbling fool he knows an excess of wards and other protections that he seems to apply regularly. I don't have the power or skill to disable them yet and Dumbledore has forbidden Snape-Sensei from attempting himself.

"Shibi will be coming back sometime tomorrow. You'll have to try harder until then. It's imperative that we find out what's in those letters."

"Hai, hai," he sighed as he picked up the shiage-to. "What are we going to do about Tsume-chan?"

Ibiki frowned in slight disgust. "We're sending her back home once Shibi's back. Hokage-sama let me look through her files before we came here. This has been the longest she's been away from her youngest brat in the past two years. She's experiencing separation anxiety. Itachi will be replacing her for two months and Tsunade will be back in a couple of weeks, I'm being sent on a mission for the next few months. So that means," Ibiki said grinning, "we need to maximize our training time. Hurry up with sharpening your weapons and meet me out by the lake in half an hour."

Hikaru pouted. He had hoped that his Sensei would have forgone training for the day if he had seen him caring for his weapons. "Hai Sensei."

* * *

"H-Harry! What happened to you?" Neville asked frantically as his friend slumped into the seat next to him. "You look terrible. Have you gone to see Madame Pomfrey?" 

Hikaru turned bleary eyes to his Gryffindor friend as pulled his potions text from his bag. "He's a sadist, Nev," he said laying his head down on the table, remembering what Ibiki had put him through, only an hour ago.

٭٭

"_You call that running?" Ibiki barked as he chased his apprentice through the treetops of the forbidden forest. "Get going!"_

_Hikaru jumped to avoid the kunai flying at towards his back. Twisting in mid-air he allowed himself to land on a smaller tree and use it as a springboard to escape higher into the canopy and to leave his Sensei's line of sight. _

٭٭

"_You call those pushup's?" Ibiki barked. "Drop and give me another thousand!"_

"_Sadist!" Hikaru panted as he struggled to hold himself up._

"_Congrats gaki," Ibiki smirked. "You just added another thousand to your list!"_

٭٭

_Ibiki watched on as Hikaru's hands flashed through the seals for the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. "Faster! I want you able to do that Jutsu in your sleep!"_

٭٭

Neville frowned, "Who's a sadist Harry? Harry?" He asked poking his friend in the side. "Harry you have to wake up, Snape'll be here soon and he'll give you a detention-"

"Detention Potter!" Snape bellowed as he stalked into the room.

* * *

"Is there a reason, Hikaru-san," Snape asked later that night. "Why you fell asleep before my class even started?" 

Hikaru sighed as he minced three peppermint leaves to add to his burn salve. True to his word Snape was using these false detentions to tutor him in more advanced potions as well as other subjects. "Tsunade-sensei went home last night."

Severus arched a brow in slight confusion. "Yes she did. What does that have to do with anything. Mind the peppermint as you add it, stir briskly clockwise five times, and slowly stir counter clockwise once. If you don't it won't thicken enough."

"It means that Ibiki got to train me," Hikaru sighed as he stirred the peppermint in while lowering the heat.

Snape nodded as he saw him. "Good, now let that rest for five minutes before you add the grape seed oil. It couldn't have been all that bad. Just how long did he have you out for?" Snape asked as he sat down on the other side of the high table. Setting the timer he focused on his students exhausted frame.

"About five hours," Hikaru sighed as he measured out the grape seed oil and set it aside. Pulling his ingredient kit towards him he pulled the small wooden box that was layered with preservation spells out onto his worktable. "This salve calls for calendula petals right?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, calendula petals and pollen contain anti-inflammatory, and promote healing of minor burns and scraps. Combined with the other ingredients it makes a potent burn salve. It has many other uses as well. For example drying the petals for tea helps soothe ulcers. Some other alternatives you may wish to experiment with later on are essential oil of lavender or hypericum."

Snape paused in his lecture as Hikaru stirred in the grape seed oil, followed quickly by the fresh calendula petals. "For the type of life you lead however calendula petals will serve you the best. It's one of the most potent burn salves you can make at your age, and will keep for close to six months. For the more severe burns I suggest you seek out either myself or Madame Pomfrey though."

The man turned to one of the cupboards lining the walls to grab a special salve container the size of a small orange. Unscrewing the lid of the clear stone container, he placed it in front of the cauldron. "Here, I purchased this for you in Diagon Alley. It's carved from quartz crystal, it will prolong the shelf-life of the salve. No, you'll need one sooner or later anyways," Snape said as the boy went to protest. "I suggest the next time you are in the Alley that you go about finding some carved stone phials, and containers. Some have special properties that will help improve the potency or shelf-life of your potions. Now, why don't you pour that in their to set and while we're waiting I'll tell you about the time your mother set your father's hair on fire."

* * *

The next morning Hikaru was ensconced next to his timid friend Neville at the Gryffindor table as he often was for breakfast. It was all he could do to hold back a sigh as he saw the multitude of greasy food that Europeans seemed so fond of. 

"So then she says that I'm doing it wrong!" Neville exclaimed in disgust, his eyes watering from exasperation and sadness. "I mean really, I grew up in a magical household, I think I know how to pot dittany properly! Professor Sprout said I was doing it right too!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in distaste as he thought of the first year Gryffindor that was making life so hard for his friend. "Forget about her Nev. The chit has control issues. Probably one of those well off prep school girls with an above average IQ. The ones who are told from the time they're able to gurgle that they'll go on to change the world. It'll be years before she can admit she's wrong, if she's ever able to. In the meantime she's not worth it," he said firmly.

Neville gave his friend a watery smile. "Thanks Harry. It's just…Ugh! She makes me so angry sometimes! Not only that but she's driving all the Gryffindors nuts! She's even nagging the older years and getting into arguments with them! I just don't know how to make her leave me alone."

Hikaru sighed. "I don't know either Nev," he said. 'That's a lie. I do know what I could do, but I doubt that Dumbledore-san would let me get away with it…but then again maybe he'd send me home!' He thought.

Hikaru's thoughts were interrupted by the approach of Hogwart's Headmistress. He turned in his seat as she came to a stop before him. "Mr. Potter, please go to the Headmaster's office after breakfast," she said, while handing him a note. "I believe your guest's are arriving today."

"Thank you Professor," Hikaru said, gracing her with a small smile.

McGonagall's lips quirked into a tiny smile before she turned and left.

Neville looked at his friend curiously. "Guest's?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed as his eye's lit up with excitement. "My lawyer's coming to discuss something's with me and he's bringing my little brother!"

Neville smiled as he saw how happy his friend was. "Really? He's bringing Naruto? That's nice of him, will they be at the feast tonight?"

"Probably, if they are I'll introduce you guys after!"

* * *

A yell of, "Onii-chan!" Was the only warning Hikaru had as he entered the circular office before he was glomped by the bundle of yellow and white. 

"I missed you soooooooooooooooooooo much! Kashi said I was a very good boy, and there was this bully, and Shino bopped him on the head for making me cry! Then Shibi-san and Kashi yelled at his parents, and Sandaime-ojii kicked them out of the village. After that Sandaime-ojii gave me lots of candy, did you get any candy Nii-chan? Me and Kiba went to the park with Pakkun and Akamaru last week, but Pakkun was mean to Akamaru and said he'd only be nice once the mutt learned to talk. But I don't think Akamaru's a mutt, and when will he learn to talk? Did you miss me Onii-chan? I missed you. The Council was being mean again, but Kashi and Shino threatened to bop them for me if they made me cry, since you can't when you're here, and-"

Kakashi chuckled as Hikaru just laid on the floor where he had landed with Naruto bouncing on his chest. The young Tokubetsu Jounin looked utterly adorable as he tried to keep up with what his otouto was saying. "Naruto," he said firmly, hiding his amused look from Hikaru with his book.

Naruto stopped the stream of words and movement immediately. "Yes?" He asked cutely as he cocked his head to the side to watch Kakashi.

"Perhaps you should slow down and let your Nii-san talk?"

Naruto bit his lip in thought, nodding slowly as he realized that he had been talking too fast in his excitement. "Ah Gomen Hikaru-nii."

Hikaru laughed lightly as he sat up and clutched his brother in his arms. Cradling him to his chest in a tight hug, he rubbed his cheek against the soft sunny locks. "Don't worry Naruto. It's fine. I'm just glad you're here."

Throughout this reunion Dumbledore sat watching, his eyes twinkling away as he finally realized that he couldn't remove Hikaru from his family.

* * *

"Well done Mr. Potter, ten points to Slytherin! I don't think I've ever seen a first year catch on as quickly as you!" The tiny Professor Flitwick exclaimed. 

Hikaru graced him with a small smile. It helps having team-mates willing to teach you. It wasn't cheating in his eyes. It was using resources wisely. "Thank you Professor."

Flitwick practically beamed at the boy. "Well now everyone back to work!" He cried, clapping his hands.

Everyone that had stopped to stare as he performed the levitating charm perfectly on the first try turned back to their work. Everyone except for Hermione Granger that is.

"She's doing it again," Neville said lowly from the side of his mouth. Hikaru suppressed his laughter, his friend made such a comical sight. He was firmly looking at the fluffy feather he was supposed to levitate, not daring to look at the girl behind him in case he brought her ire upon himself.

Hikaru turned to look at the bushy haired girl sitting in two rows behind them, who was currently trying to set him on fire with her eyes. He cocked his head to the side cutely and gave her a cheeky wave, which only increased her anger with him.

"Let her glare," Hikaru scoffed, turning back to his partner. "Half the students here already know this charm, they just haven't taken the time to practice it. It's not my fault she was born to a non-magical family."

"Is she bothering you Harry?" Pansy asked from his left where she was partnered with Draco. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, silently daring her to open her mouth. Pansy, strangely enough, had become quite fond of the odd boy who often acted too old for his age. But then again there were times he acted far too young. Heaven help the man, and yes it would be a man after all Harry was far too pretty for a girl, that finally caught him. Unfortunately Pansy's glare sputtered off as her eyes took on a dreamy quality as she planned Harry's future love life.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted from his seat beside Granger. Hikaru turned around to witness the boy waving his arms about like a windmill.

"That's not how you do it Weasley," Draco drawled lazily as he sat partly turned to watch him, resting his head sleepily on his left hand, while his right controlled the direction of his own floating feather. "It's-"

"You're saying it wrong!" Granger piped up obnoxiously. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.'

"You do it if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

"Fine then, I will!" Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robe, flicked her wand precisely (or in Hikaru's view, snobbishly) and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk shakily until it rested about two feet above the table.

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick cried. "A little practice and you'll be quite proficient with the levitating charm!"

"Thank you Professor," she simpered.

Malfoy gagged silently behind the Professor's back inciting snickers from everyone that saw.

An hour later they were finally released from the hellish lesson. Only to have to listen to Ron's complaints.

"She's a total nightmare!" He moaned. "It's no wonder no one can stand her!"

"Oof!" Pansy breathed out as she was pushed but caught, before she could hit the floor, by Hikaru. The entire group looked up to catch who had knocked her down, only to see a flash of bushy hair rounding the corner.

Draco smirked in a satisfied way. "I think she heard you Weasley."

* * *

Hikaru sighed silently as the platinum blond caught sight of him walking to his room after their potions class. He had been hoping to spend some quiet time catching up with his brother and friends. 'Here it comes,' he thought, resigned to his fate. '3, 2, 1-' 

"Potter! Where do you think you're going!" Draco Malfoy barked in his high pitched voice.

Hikaru blinked. The boy sounded just like a Chihuahua. "To my room Draco-chan. Where else would I be going?"

Draco gave him what he thought to be a fierce glare, and might have been had Ibiki not been one of his Sensei's. "Well hurry up! The Halloween feast is starting soon and I refuse to be seen alone in the company of Weasley!"

"Awww! Did Draco-chan and Ron-chan have another lover's tiff?" Hikaru asked in a bubbly voice as he strolled down the corridor and entered his room.

"Potter!" The boy seethed. "Just hurry up already!"

Blaise rolled his eyes as he settled into his comfy chair in the common room. "Really Malfoy do you want to encourage Harry to ingest more sugar?" He drawled lazily. "Merlin save us from the suggestions he'd make then."

The blond pureblood paled as the thought of the damage the small brunette could do to his reputation on a sugar high. "Oh Merlin. Kill me now."

"Why would we want to do something like that?" Pansy asked as she exited the girls hallway smoothing a crease from her black robe. "Then what would we do for entertainment Drakey-poo?"

Before Draco could respond Hikaru entered dragging their red-headed housemate behind him. "Hey look who I found! Now we can all go down together!"

"Peachy," Blaise sighed. "Just what I wanted to hear this Halloween. A Malfoy and Weasley trading insults."

Ron sneered at the black Italian while trying to wrench his arm free of Hikaru's grasp. "Can we get this over with already?"

"You're the one holding us up Weasley!" Draco scoffed as he waited for the wall to melt open.

"Come on Ron-chan!" Hikaru chirped. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you and Draco-chan can resolve your differences."

"…."

"…"

"Potter…has anyone ever expressed the desire to throw you off a tower?" Draco drawled as he led the way.

"Hmmm. Can't say that I've heard that one before, why?

"Are you dense?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I dunno. Are you?" Hikaru whispered in his ear as he levelled the boy with a dark glare that was missed by the others.

Ron shivered and suppressed the urge to piss his pants.

"Cause I would have to say that you are Weasley. Now, maybe you'd like to tell me what the hell you were doing trying to sneak into my room?" Hikaru hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Save it Weasley, I can smell the burnt flesh. I have to admit that you're pretty handy with healing spells but you can't fool the nose. I'll ask again, why were you attempting to enter my room?"

Ron looked to the three Slytherins walking in front of them, praying that one of them would look back and save him from the younger boy's ire.

Hikaru smirked in amusement. "Don't bother they can't hear us. In fact right now they think we're having a conversation about the feast. They're even adding their two cents to the conversation. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to report you to the Headmaster?"

The red head was sweating nervously now. "A-all right. I-I wanted to know w-what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?" the Shinobi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You're always disappearing, talking to those scholars. You even talk to the Headmaster and McGonagall all the time, no other student does as much as you do. Hell even the Head Boy and Girl don't!"

Hikaru shook his head in disappointment. Was that all? That was all the boy had figured out? It wasn't anything he had been trying to hide. He had done it in plain sight on purpose. He was a bit disappointed that in a school that housed over one thousand children, none had been curious or resourceful enough to discover what was going on.

"Ron-chan…you're an idiot."

"Wha?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a reason I had to talk to Dumbledore so much? I'm the heir to several different families. I have to meet with my lawyers, financial advisors, and those that are employed by businesses I own! You are such a fool! As to why I talk to the scholars, that should be obvious. This is a school! I'm here to learn! Who better to ask than the Professors and scholars?"

"Oh." Ron had never felt so small. "I never thought of it that way…I'm sorry."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Apology accepted. See that it doesn't happen again, now what exactly is so important about Halloween?"

"I keep forgetting that you didn't learn things the same way we did," Blaise said turning to look at him. Ron blinked at the sudden change. What had Harry done to them?

"Well the purebloods celebrate Samhain, the Halloween feast is something that was brought by muggleborns. They've totally twisted the holiday," Pansy sniffed.

Ron stiffened at what he perceived to be an insult.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Weasley," Draco sneered. "It's entirely true. It's a magical day, the day our magic is highly aligned with the spirits and death. It's a day to be respected and it's been reduced to a day where we gorge ourselves on candy, carve pumpkins and overall act like idiots!"

"Still," Ron frowned.

"Still nothing," Blaise barked. "They've made a mockery of all our traditions! This is just one of the most embarrassing."

Hikaru tilted his head slightly. "Then why are you still attending the feast tonight? Why do any of the purebloods still attend?"

"Because we have no choice," Draco snarled. "It's mandatory for all students to attend feasts, unless they're on their deathbeds."

* * *

Hikaru winced at the volume level in the Great Hall. It was unbelievable the amount of candy confections the house elves had procured for the feast. Enough to give a dentist nightmares for years at least. That, added to the already excited children, equalled a big headache for all the Shinobi's and Professor's in the room, barring the twinkly eyed twit of course. If that wasn't enough Hikaru had to contend with the thousands of live bats swooping around. Every time one flew too near a girl they would let out a horrible shriek that seemed to be echoed by all the females surrounding them. _'Girls,'_ he thought with a sneer. 'I'll never understand them.' 

"Harry?" Pansy said from his side. "Would you like some pumpkin cheesecake? It's really quite good."

"Sure Pansy," he said his eyes softening. Okay, so he could understand some girls. But only ones as nice as Pansy or Tsume. The rest were like aliens from outer space or something.

Pansy smiled and slid a large piece onto his plate. Just as he had picked up his fork and gone to take a bite when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, turban askew, looking as though the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. Everyone stared as he raced to the Head Table, slumping against it heavily. "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know," he gasped before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the fallen Professor as everyone in the room panicked. If that was a natural faint, he'd eat his tessen. He turned to catch his team-mates eyes that were sitting at the head table. Ibiki nodded to confirm that the man was still conscious and signalled for him to stay behind.

It took several firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's wand before everyone fell silent.

"Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Hikaru turned wide eyes to his team and shook his head franticly. What kind of idiot would send nearly three hundred children down into the dungeons where the troll was? Hikaru watched as Shibi whispered the problem to the Headmaster quickly.

The Headmaster, realizing the mistake he had made, quickly raised his wand to send out more sparks. "Slytherin Prefects, you'll be taking your charges to the library! I repeat Slytherin's will be going to the library!"

Ron frowned as he was ushered along. "Why're we going to the library?"

"Really Weasley, try to use your head," Blaise sighed. "The troll is in the dungeons."

"As is our dorms," Hikaru said distractedly as Dumbledore motioned to him. "Sorry guys, looks like Dumbledore wants me to stay here. He probably wants me to keep my brother calm while they teachers are busy."

Pansy looked at him, her face filled with worry. "Is he at least taking you all somewhere safe?"

"Don't worry Pansy, I'm sure he'll send us to his office. It's nowhere near the dungeons," he said gracing her with a smile. "We'll be fine. But you missy," he said, wagging a finger at her. "You keep those boys of yours in line will ya? Can't win those points if Ron and Draco die."

Pansy rolled her eyes as pushed through the crowd.

"There you are Mr. Potter. Would you be so kind as to go with your guests to their quarters? Your brother looks a bit…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Scared?" Hikaru said dryly. "Of course."

"If you don't mind Headmaster," Itachi interrupted. "We'd be happy to escort them for extra protection. After all there is strength in numbers."

Dumbledore beamed. "Yes, quite right. What a smart young man you are Mr. Aburame," he reinforcing the boy's fake identity. "Your father must be so proud."

"Indeed," he said dryly as he cocked an eyebrow.

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he gathered a sniffling Naruto into his arms and walked out of the Hall, his team following him.

As soon as they were far enough away the boy's tears dried. "Did I do good Kashi?" He asked.

"Hai, hai," the silver haired Jounin said laughingly. "You did good." He turned to the others as he Naruto jumped from Hikaru's arms onto his back. "Well this is where I leave you. Good luck, and I'll see you later!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The remaining Shinobi seemingly melted back into the shadows to wait. Not even a minute later the doors to the Great Hall were cracked open, and Hikaru stifled a groan as he saw Quirrell pop his head through and look back and forth. 'Predictable.'

Seeing that the coast was clear, Quirrell slipped through the doors and raced towards the third floor. As soon as he was out of sight they slipped from the shadows to talk.

"Well is this proof enough?" Itachi asked.

"No. We need to catch him in the act."

"How far in the act?" Hikaru asked as he pulled off his school robe. He took a moment to ensure that his weapons were in the right place and to pull up his mask that was resting around his neck. "Like trying to pass Fluffy, or all the way to the main attraction?"

"We have to catch him at Dumbledore's protection. He's forbidden us to kill unless he's that far," Shibi said as he pushed his sunglasses up.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And he'll know that how? He's a threat. We should eliminate him while we can."

"Agreed," Ibiki sighed. "But right now if we catch him anywhere else Dumbledore will just argue that he was checking on the protections."

"Fine. Ibiki, Shibi, you're with me, we're going after Quirrell." He ordered as he switched his headband from his thigh to cover his forehead, and scar. "Itachi I'm sending you and a Kage Bunshin to help the Professors. Move out!"

Itachi sighed as he looked at the Kage Bunshin that had appeared before the three elder Shinobi had dashed away. "…and you wonder why we call you Taicho."

* * *

Hikaru watched from the ceiling idly as Quirrell attempted to levitate himself over the chess pieces. It was quite the clever solution, one that the Professors obviously hadn't thought of. This was too easy, almost like a game. Devil's Snare, charmed keys, transfigured chess set. This was the great protection for the stone? 

Fools.

Even first years learned of Devils Snare, Fifth years could simply use the Impedimenta Curse to stop or slow the keys, Sixth years a Reductor Curse to blast the chess pieces. These were all things a child could overcome…just what the hell had they been thinking?

Without even signalling each other, all three Shunshin'd into the next chamber to watch the man's progress.

As soon as Hikaru breathed in, he was hit with the foulest scent ever. A troll. He had chosen a troll for his protection…and he actually though no one would be suspicious if one was let in? Disgusting.

They didn't even bother waiting to see what he would do.

They had to wait only moments for him to enter the next room. Snape's protection. Ibiki rolled his eyes as the incompetent man actually read the words out loud.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killer, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"Master," Quirrell pleaded to thin air, "help me, please!"

"The smallest one you fool," an eerie voice hissed.

Quirrell looked at the bottle uncertainly.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and nodded to team-mates. He would go onto the next chamber to prepare.

* * *

Once inside Hikaru pulled a scroll out and bit his thumb. Smearing the blood on the length of the scroll, he unsealed his father's last present to him. It was a giant Tessen, the likes of which were commonly used in Sunagakure. It was a beautiful, but plain, shiny black ribbing that held the faintest sign of being carved with seals, and made with chakra enforced white silk. It was a work of art that rivalled his father's own special kunai, used only for the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He rarely used it for the simple fact that at his age it was too unwieldy for him to rely on in battle. However it was perfect for this day. His father who couldn't be relied on to remember if he left the bathroom light on, was strangely canny when it came to the thought of future battles. 

His Tousan had known that one day he would become ensnared in Wizard politics and so he, being the overprotective father he was, had developed something to protect Hikaru when he couldn't. He ran his hand over the carved metal fondly. His father had outdone himself with this. The busy Hokage had taken the time to develop a weapon that would deflect or nullify most spells. Oh, it wouldn't go so far as to deflect an unforgivable, but anything else was fair game, so long as he held chakra in his body.

Hearing the flash of flames and sensing the incoming chakra of Ibiki and Shibi's signature moving farther away, most likely to inform the Professors, Hikaru darted behind the mirror, making sure nothing gave away his presence to the man.

"W-what! A mirror? I-I don't understand master!" Quirrell gasped as he examined the mirror closely. "All the other protections were straight forward but this…."

"Look inside it you fool," the same eerie voice that had spoken to him earlier hissed.

Quirrell stepped forward to peer in the large mirror. "Now what do you see?"

"I see the stone…I see myself presenting it to you master…but where is it?"

Hikaru stood with his back against the mirror, praying that the man would stay firmly in front of it until the time was right.

Quirrell reached forward to touch the mirror, only to yelp as the stone seemingly melted from inside it. "Master! The stone! I have it!"

"Good! Bring it to me."

"Yes master!"

"Ahem!" Hikaru cleared his throat to catch his Professors attentions. "Hello Professor."

Quirrell stood frozen. How? How had the boy gotten here without his notice? He turned to face the voice only to come face to face with the young Harry Potter, who was sitting cross legged on a floating…fan? And what was the boy wearing?

Hikaru graced the shocked man with a small smile. "So good of you to come and prove my theory right Professor."

"W-what are you doing here boy?" He screeched.

Hikaru cocked his head to the side and pointed to himself. "Who me? Why I'm just doing what I'm paid to do. So what is it? Is he possessing you from afar or using the imperio? What is it? Come on, I've got fifty galleons riding on this."

Quirrell was flabbergasted. "What?" He asked weakly, knowing he should be fleeing but not able to summon enough energy. The boy's eyes flashed maliciously in the flickering light, so sudden Quirrell thought he must have imagined it.

"How is he controlling you? Able to talk to you?" Hikaru asked as his fan floated in circles around the man.

Quirrell spun trying to keep the boy in his sights before his knees gave out and he landed on the stone floor in a heap.

"Oh my," Hikaru said contritely. "Feeling a bit weak Professor?"

"What..have you done…," the man gasped for breath weakly.

"Hmmm, the poison seems to be affecting you sooner than anticipated. Does it hurt?" He asked morbidly curious.

"You…how?" Quirrell managed to whisper as clawed weakly at his throat and convulsed. By now blackened blood had started seeping from the corners of his mouth, nose, and eyes, and Hikaru made a mental note to inform Tsunade of it.

Hikaru smirked sadistically. "The stone of course. The Mirror of Erised is so odd, don't you agree? I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Hikaru looked down at the dying man, still floating around him. "But you really should think more clearly of what you wanted the most. You wanted a Philosopher's stone. You just forgot to add what effects you wanted it to have."

Hikaru frowned as the man twitched. If the others didn't hurry they wouldn't get any answers.

"You…you're not a normal boy are you?" Quirrell asked weakly.

"No Professor, I'm really not."

"D-didn't thin' so. Too…smart. Q-quick…no…one shoul' be tha' quick," he slurred as he started to loose consciousness. "I'll t-tell you, cause…you're the…one who caug' me. Two-way mirror," he said pulling one of his robes buttons off. "F-free will. Ser…ved freely…proudly," he sighed as sunk in to unconsciousness.

Hikaru frowned and floated lower so he could pick up the button. Voldemort had been watching. That was disconcerting, but it would have been just as bad had he been possessing the fool. Hikaru tensed as Ibiki puffed down next to him and held his hand out for the button.

"Not bad," Ibiki said pulling out his wand. The older teen couldn't help but sneer at the slender rowan wand before he transfigured a kunai into a small metal box to hide the button. He gestured for Hikaru to add a silencing charm as the three Professors who knew them bumbled in, followed more gracefully by Shibi, Itachi, and Hikaru's Bunshin.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked.

Itachi grimaced before he punched the Kage Bunshin, dispelling it.

Ibiki watched in fascination as his deshi paled rapidly. "What happened."

"New fan girl," Itachi snarled.

"…"

"…"

"Do I want to know who?" Ibiki asked, his gruff voice filled with laughter.

"It was the Granger girl," Shibi interrupted. "Apparently the youngest Weasley made her cry and she was in the bathroom crying during the feast. Unfortunately no one told her of the troll."

"Yes!" Dumbledore beamed. "And who came to her rescue but two dashing young men-"

Hikaru hurled a kunai at the old man, who barely managed to dodge, before jumping off his tessen. "Great. Just great."

Throughout this McGonagall had stood frozen staring at the pale body of Quirrell lying in a pool of his own blood. "D-Dumbledore?" She stuttered. "T-they killed him!"

Ibiki sneered at the old witch. "I wish. We let the stone do our dirty work lady."

"You… you stood by and let him die!"

Hikaru and Itachi blinked. "Well of course we did," Hikaru said in confusion. "What did you expect us to do? Save him?

* * *

**A/N2: Yeah there are some scenes missing, but I'm planning to add them to the side fic one day. So...I was thinking everyone complains that there isn't enough interaction between characters...so how about a contest? For the first two reviewers who make me laugh, I'll write a one-shot of their choice. Now for some rules: it can only contain 1-3 people, it'll be short, it has to be one of the characters from ANN (I'm all for interesting scenes), it has to fit ANN's plot, and you have to tell me when you want it set. Maybe give me a word you want included. Good way to see who reads my notes eh? **

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Oh, I'd love to be an Uchiha Itachi. That is what I'd truly like to be. 'Cause if I were an Uchiha Itachi, everyone would be in love with me! Oh, I'm glad I'm not an Uchiha Itachi. That is what I'd never want to be. Cause if I were an Uchiha Itachi. There would soon be nothing left of me! …Do I really need to repeat it for Harry? If it wasn't clear, I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or the various variations of the Oscar Mayer wiener jingles. **

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I'm back and I would like to thank you all for the support and patience you've graced me with. I can't guarantee that updates will come quickly but they will come. Currently working on a chapter of TBU and ARTS. On an amusing note, for me at least, I have chapter nine and part of chapter eight of TBU typed up and ready to upload but I can't do much without chapter six and seven first….I think I got a bit mixed up. Anyone wanting to know more about The Bastard Uchiha, just check out Obscure Facts. It'll be more drabble and note style than an actual story, but it has some useful info in it. The occasional oneshot might appear there too. Oh and I did post the first chapter of the sequel to With A Stronger Faith Embrace. That's on the backburner for now though. I've also been polishing bits and pieces of this story. **Since I have been editing even though I said I was waiting, I would like to take this time to remind everyone that anonymous reviews can be turned off. Be a little more polite or you'll lose that privilege. **Just thought all my readers would like to know where I'm at and what I'm doing. Thanks again for being so understanding.

**Oinin: **Go look it up. I'll give you some clues. Haku. They chase down missing-nin. Haku. Possible connection to ANBU. Haku. (Although I don't believe Haku was ever confirmed to have been a Oinin in the past, he obviously went through the training, and had the tools)

**Black Panther:** You said that don't know anything about Naruto. I suggest you don't read crossovers then. However since you are and since I would like people to stop asking me/asking me to change it, I'll enlighten you. Kazama Arashi is a fan name for the Yondaime Hokage. It was only recently revealed that his name is really Namikaze Minato. I'm sorry if this reply seems rude but I get annoyed when I have to address the same issue multiple times. Please remember that this is fan fiction, as such the vast majority of us author's of varying skills have taken liberties with our favourite characters and shows. As I often say, it's a common occurrence for me to butcher cannon. In this case I'm not alone.

**Meayw:** Hikaru had a bit of hero worship for Kakashi when he was younger. He grew out of it and stopped wearing the mask outside of missions and training. He does wear it every now and then around Konoha, but it would look odd if he wore it at Hogwarts so he doesn't. I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

Shibi sighed inwardly for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. All because of her. The harridan. Originally he had thought that she was someone he could learn to respect. Even with all of her _morals _and such, she had seemed to be respectful, if not understanding, of their ways. So of course, like most females, she had to go out of her way to destroy the shred of respect he had developed for her. He should have listened to Tsume.

His team-mate had warned him of course. That the onna would only complicate their job. Of course at the time she was so lugubrious that he had written he concerns off. Now that he was forced to listen to McGonagall's diatribe he was wishing he had limited his dealings to his employer and Snape-san.

What did the women think that Shinobi did? Invite their targets for tea? Inside Shibi wondered what the onna would do if she knew that Hikaru-kun had killed more people in the three months prior to arriving at Hogwarts than the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix had in the last war.

Ever since they had retired to Dumbledore's office to discuss what happened they had been subjected to McGonagall's tirade. Dumbledore-san watched on in growing anger, and Snape-san was gritting his teeth with annoyance. Behind his shades he took a moment to observe his youngest subordinates, Hikaru and Itachi. They had given up any pretence of patience and Hikaru-kun was amusing himself by trying to break the stoic masks of Itachi-kun and Snape-san by delivering sarcastic commentary through Morse code. His comments ranged from his opinion on her morals to what he thought she would look like in a neon pink tartan nightgown. The former managed to wring a strangled choke from Snape-san which was taken as an agreement from McGonagall who then turned her tirade on their employer.

Dumbledore allowed this for several minutes before his face grew as hard as the Hokage's when facing the Council. "Enough Minerva! I've allowed this to go on for far too long! If the thought of Voldemort's agent dieing is so distasteful to you than I shall relieve you of those memories as well as the knowledge of Kazama-san's heritage."

McGonagall paled rapidly. "Albus-"

"No Minerva. They did what they were paid to do. Protect the school. I will not allow you to belittle them for doing their task. You can either accept it or allow me to Obliviate you," the old wizard said in a tone that implied he would do it without her permission if need be.

McGonagall sank into her conjured armchair weakly. "Albus they're just children!" She whispered harshly. "No older than the other first years…how can I just allow-"

"Who says you're allowing anything?" Hikaru interrupted with a snort. "This was one of the main reasons you weren't in on the plan." Hikaru turned to Dumbledore. "You should just Obliviate her. She's a security risk as it is."

"How dare you?" McGonagall seethed, bristling sharply. "Who do you think you are?"

"Kazama Hikaru, Tokubetsu Jounin first class of Konohagakure of Hi no Kuni," Hikaru drawled deliberately in a tone reminiscent of that of the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's he grew up listening to in meetings. He managed to sound so arrogant and dismissive in that one sentence that even he had to fight a smile. The boy was pushing her buttons purposely of course. After all he was still being trained by the best interrogator that Konoha had ever seen.

"Why you pompous, ignorant little fool!" McGonagall snarled, surprising even herself with the venom in her voice. "How dare you speak to your elders in such a tone of voice?"

"And how dare you speak to your superiors in that same tone of voice?" Hikaru drawled slyly, shooting her a unimpressed stare from the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me!" McGonagall hissed in an offended tone, much to the amusement of Snape and Dumbledore. "I have done no such thing!"

"Really?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide with wonder. "Oh my mistake. Then that wasn't you we've been listening to for the last twenty minutes or so?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that…," here Hikaru paused for dramatic effect. "I could have sworn that it was you going on about how murderers such as us shouldn't be allowed to walk the halls of Hogwarts, how we should all be locked up in Azkaban for saving the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort's minion…minion? Heh, that's such a funny word," Hikaru chirped turning to Ibiki. "Voldepants has minions Sensei!"

Shibi stifled a snort as Ibiki shook his head and muttered under his breath lowly. "He'll grow out of it. He's still just a kid. He'll grow up one day."

"See!" Minerva yelled to Dumbledore as she waved her hand at the giggling child. "This just proves my point! What emotionally stable child laughs over Voldemort's minions after a man died violently right in front of him?"

"Violently?" Itachi said in disbelief before turning to Hikaru, adopting his Senpai's childish attitude in order to push the woman even further. "You never told me that you got to kill him yourself! What happened to letting the stone's poison kill him?"

McGonagall turned a violent shade of puce as James' son simply blinked before he squawked in indignation.

"What! That wasn't violent! I didn't even touch the guy!" Hikaru protested. "So he coughed up some blood, big deal."

Shibi gave Dumbledore a piercing look before switching to Japanese. "_If you don't Obliviate her I will. She has proven to be unmoving on this issue, what will she do if the school were to be attacked head on?"_

Dumbledore frowned before sighing in acceptance. "_Very well. For now I'll simply stun her-"_

"_No need!" _Hikaru chirped as he laid his Professor's unconscious body on the ground. "_What?" _He asked defensively as every one turned to stare at him. "_She was becoming annoying!"_

"Ahem?" Came the clearing of a throat from Snape's direction. "Translation please? For those of us who don't speak Japanese?"

* * *

"-And so then he pulled off one of the buttons on his robe and said that he had served Voldepants of his own free will. I told you something was up with that guy," Hikaru scolded Dumbledore as though he were a child. "But no you couldn't just let us kill him and get it over with-"

Ibiki chose to cut off his student's rant before he could get really started. "It seems the button was something called a two-way mirror. A communication device I believe? Either way we put it in this," the man said as he slid the metal box onto their employer's desk. "Hikaru silenced it afterwards to prevent any further information leak, we weren't sure what you'd want done with it so we kept it. We can try to track a scent with it, but if it's more than two months old even nin-dogs will have trouble tracking them."

"No," Dumbledore said as he rubbed his temples. "As you know Quirrell hasn't left since he first came. The scent is most likely dead now, and it would be impractical to have you traipsing all over the continent in order to find him. We have no resources to aid you in such a quest. We simply aren't prepared for an all out battle with Voldemort yet. However I hate to think of just how much information Voldemort may have acquired in the time his follower has been wearing that. The secrets he may have overheard, information about students, even the current layout of the school! Something will have to be done."

"All that's important and all," Hikaru started.

"But who is going to replace Quirrell," Itachi finished.

"Yeah, how're you going to find someone to teach,"

"On such short notice?"

"…." Dumbledore looked at the two boys in dismay.

"What?" They both asked defensively.

"You two sound just like the Weasley twins," Severus sighed in annoyance. "Please refrain from finishing each other's sentences."

"It is highly disturbing," Dumbledore said weakly as he leaned back in his chair. "Back to the matter at hand. There are a few candidates in mind for the position, however I will have to make a few floo calls tonight. Thankfully there are no classes until Monday so we'll be able to reconvene tomorrow or on Sunday in order to go over emergency plans. The fact that there were no alternative locations for the students to gather in such an emergency is disconcerting. Now I think we all need a good nights rest so-"

"We still have the matter of your deputy to discuss, Dumbledore-san," Shibi interrupted.

"He's right. Her behaviour isn't something we can overlook," Ibiki stated as he shifted against the cold stone wall. "I haven't interacted with her enough, nor have I been briefed on her normal behaviour before we arrived. There's a possibility that she's been compromised. Would you say that this reaction is normal for her?"

Dumbledore sighed as Snape sneered at him. "It's quite normal for her unfortunately. Minerva… you have to understand that the last war was hard on all of us. We all lost many of those close to us. Friends, family, lovers. The Death Eaters cared not about age, or gender. They didn't stop to think of who they affecting by killing those they did."

"During the war Minerva's husband was killed by Ignacio Nott, a Death Eater that bought his way out of Azkaban just like so many others," Dumbledore said sadly. "Minerva always was a bit of a stickler for rules before, but afterwards she became almost obsessive of following them. In her mind killing is evil. Evil equals Death Eater, and all Death Eaters belong in Azkaban."

Snape grimaced, twisting his face even more before continuing for the Headmaster. "It took her quite a while to even accept me. The only thing in my favour was that she didn't know for sure if I had killed anyone. The fact that the Headmaster willingly hired killers was… unacceptable. She has tried to deal with it but it has proved to be too much for her to handle. Apparently this was the last straw."

Ibiki nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well then you'd best wake her up and Obliviate her now. Hikaru, Itachi, you two head back to our rooms. We'll take care of the clean up."

"Alright," Hikaru chirped as he and Itachi left. "Have fun making new memories for her!"

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Naruto cried as he bowled over his older brother as soon as he had cleared Salazar's portrait. "Are you okay?"

"Hikaru?" Kakashi questioned from his spot by the fire. He had commandeered Hikaru's favourite armchair and had an aged scroll out rather than his customary orange book. "That didn't take long…why do you have Aori out?"

Hikaru stumbled to his feet as Itachi pulled Naruto up into the air by the back of his pyjama's. This was a common occurrence between the three and it wasn't long until Itachi handed the wiggling child over to his brother to cuddle. "Just in case things didn't go as planned. Quirrell may have been an idiot but had he started flinging spells it could have made things difficult."

Naruto framed his face with his tiny hands. "But you're okay right onii-chan?"

Hikaru smiled gently. "Hai."

Itachi started as Naruto launched himself at him, barely catching him before the extra weight made them both fall. "And 'Tachi-nii? You're not hurt either are you?"

"I am unharmed."

"Pity," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi," Hikaru warned.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as Itachi smirked at him. "Whatever," he said as the three youngsters relocated to a nearby couch. "What's up with the portrait guarding the door? Someone stick something up his-"

"Kakashi!" Hikaru admonished.

"Butt," Kakashi's amendment did little to lessen Hikaru and Itachi's glare as Itachi covered Naruto's ears.

Itachi smirked suddenly as Hikaru continued to glare. "What'd he say?"

"Damn thing didn't want to let us in even though we had the password. It was only Naruto mentioning your name that got us in."

"How long did you have to wait?" Hikaru asked, his glare turning into a frown of disapproval.

"Ten minutes or so-" Kakashi quieted as Hikaru adopted a look of rage and stormed towards the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" He asked Itachi once his small friend had gone through and slammed the portrait.

Itachi smirked slyly. "The portrait, Salazar has been giving him some trouble lately. Turns out he's a hentai-" This time it was Itachi's turn to trail off as Kakashi bolted to portrait hole muttering about Katon Jutsus.

"Heh," the almost nine year old smirked. "Too easy."

"Itachi?"

The genin looked down at Naruto. "Hai?"

"If there's a pervert… shouldn't you be helping save onii-chan?" The blonde asked indignantly as his brothers team-mate sat there doing nothing.

* * *

"_Listen up you slimy toad humping moron! I gave you the heads up that my brother and friend were coming by today, I even showed you pictures! Why didn't you let them in "_

Salazar gave him a contrite look, one that looked far too out of place on the sly founder's face. "_Forgive me kitten. I thought they may have been using polyjuice to impersonate your friends. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to pull a fast one on us portraits-"_

"_Liar!" _Hikaru seethed as he clenched his fists.

"_Kitten! You wound me!" _Salazar gasped in dismay. "_Would I, esteemed founder of Hogwarts that I am, lie to such a precious treasure such as yourself?"_

"_In a heartbeat," _the Tokubetsu Jounin deadpanned.

"_You're so mean! Kitten-chan!" _

Hikaru's eyes narrowed even more. "_Who the hell's been teaching you Japanese slime ball?" _

Salazar shot him a sly look but was interrupted before he could explain, his portrait banging open to reveal an enraged Kakashi.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?"

"Hai," Hikaru said from where he had jumped to avoid the swinging portrait. "What's up?"

Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye. "Itachi informed me about the portrait's… eccentricities."

"_So this heathen is your friend Kitten?" _Salazar hissed out in an oily tone as he swung himself shut. "_Does he have no manners? Or does he routinely interrupt conversations?" _

"_You're one to talk,"_ Hikaru hissed with a glare.

"Translation please?" Kakashi asked grimly as he glared at the portrait viciously.

"Just ignore the baka, 'Kashi. He's not important."

"Not important!" Salazar choked out as he clutched his chest as if in agony. "Kitten-chan! Why must you be so cold?"

"Kitten-chan?" Kakashi hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Shut up! Do you have to antagonize him?"

Salazar hummed lightly as a thoughtful look cross his face. "Let me think….yes! Who does he think he is interrupting our chat?"

"That's it!" Kakashi snapped as his hands flew through the seals that had recently become very familiar to Hikaru. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Kakashi!" Hikaru screeched as the Jounin let loose the large fireball at the portrait.

Unfortunately the fire jutsu didn't have the effect that the silver haired nin was aiming for. "Kakashi get down!" Hikaru shouted as he tackled the shocked man to the ground as the fireball shot back towards him, double the original size.

"Of all the impudent, harebrained, Gryffindor things you could have done, you chose to use fire?" Salazar sneered from within his frame. "Fool. Get the hell out of my school!"

Kakashi jerked wildly as he was propelled backwards by an unseen force. "Hikaru!"

"Kakashi!" Hikaru gasped as Kakashi attempted to you chakra to stick to the floor to no avail. If anything it only seemed to antagonize the presence that pushed him back even faster. Whirling back to the portrait he snarled, "What the hell are you doing you bastard?"

Salazar simply smiled smugly. "Nothing I'm not entitled to."

"Well whatever it is cut it out!"

"Not a chance," Salazar said. "As long as my portrait rests within these walls, that buffoon will not be able to enter Hogwarts."

Hikaru hissed lowly at the smug man before pivoting and sprinting after Kakashi.

* * *

It didn't take long to find him either.

Three minutes later Hikaru was standing on one side of Hogwarts large main gates, while his friend was sprawled on his back looking dazed and confused.

"Kakashi!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi blinked and groaned as he sat up. "Been better. What the hell was that?"

Hikaru puffed up in anger, as he so commonly did. "What the hell were you thinking Kashi? A Katon Jutsu? In the open where anyone could have seen you? Damaging our clients property? Are you a Jounin or a Genin dammit?"

"Hikaru!" Kakashi whined. "I'm in pain here!"

"Tough!" Hikaru snarled. "Thanks to that move you pulled Salazar says you won't be allowed back in the school. Now I have to suck up to the maggot muncher and hope he'll let you back in!"

Kakashi scoffed. "What can a portrait do to keep me ouyeowch!" Kakashi pulled his hand back from where he had placed it on the gate. "…That was just a fluke. A freaky act of nature. Look it's a perfectly normal gate-"

Kakashi wrenched himself back as an electrical sparks danced over the wrought iron gate.

"Yeah. Sure," Hikaru said sarcastically, his green eyes flashing with annoyance. "And I'm the Bloody Queen of England."

* * *

"_So Kitten. Just the two of us again," _Salazar purred. "_Alone. At last."_

"_How cheesy can you get?" _Hikaru snapped as his clones notified him that the others would arrive shortly. "_You do realize you're a portrait, right? You have no physical form. I find you disgustingly lewd, not to mention pedophilic-"_

"Hikaru-kun, I believe you were supposed to be placating him, not antagonizing him even more," Shibi's calm voice came from behind him.

Hikaru winced slightly at the reprimand. "I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me."

"Understandable."

"So then," Ibiki growled in annoyance at the smug looking portrait. "What's this about Kakashi being forcibly removed from the castle?"

* * *

It took hours of negotiation, but a compromise was reached in regards to Kakashi. While he could enter the school and grounds, he would not be able to set foot in the dungeons. That however presented another problem for the Shinobi. How exactly, was Hikaru to visit with his friend if not in the privacy of his own room?

"Dumbledore-san?" Hikaru cooed sweetly as the group, including Kakashi again, made their way to the old man's office.

Albus looked at him suspiciously, not trusting the sickly sweet tone that the young boy had used. "Yes?"

"Well…" here Hikaru paused innocently. "Since it was your portrait that started this whole ordeal…" Hikaru trailed off.

Dumbledore sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Hikaru beamed at him. "Not much. Just arrange for another set of rooms for us to use when Kakashi visits."

Severus smirked as Dumbledore slumped in obvious relief that he wasn't asking for something unattainable. "That won't be a problem."

"Oh good!" Hikaru chirped happily as Naruto ran around them, peering into portraits and suits of armour that they passed by and sticking his tongue out at the rude ones that told him to behave.

* * *

Monday Morning

* * *

Hikaru practically skipped into breakfast that morning. The sun was shining, one of the bad guys was beaten, his brother and Kakashi were still at the school, and he might have a free period first class. In his mind all was well in the world.

"Hey Potter!"

Well almost.

"Did you need something Ron-chan?" Hikaru asked lazily on his way to the Gryffindor table.

Ron huffed and grabbed his arm. "Yeah actually. You're sitting with us today."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he allowed the boy to drag him. "Why exactly am I going to do that?"

"Because you went and disappeared for the weekend and Draco's been bitching and being even more of a drama queen without you there for him to fuss over."

Hikaru's eyebrow was now hidden by his bangs. "Fuss over?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So you're sitting with us so you can reassure him that you're fine."

"Whatever."

He had just taken a seat when Dumbledore stood, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

"It is with the utmost regret that I must inform you all that it was discovered that Professor Quirrell was a Death Eater," Dumbledore said solemnly, much to the shock of all those present. A gesture to the door revealed the presence of a man that Hikaru had only seen in pictures. "However, fear not! A replacement has been found, and your DADA classes will resume without a hitch. Now may I present to you all your new Defence Professor, Remus Lupin!"

"Well damn," Hikaru muttered under his breath as Lupin walked to the Professors table amidst vast amounts of applause. "This is either gonna be really good, or really bad."

"What's that Potter?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm? You say something Draco-chan?"

"I can't believe I worried about you," Draco hissed indignantly.

"Love you too Draco-chan."

"RAWWRCK!"

"RAWWRCK? Sorry Drakey-poo," Pansy said as the rest of the group stifled snickers. "We don't speak Gryffindorese."

"Pansy?" Draco said calmly.

"Yes Draco?"

"You're not allowed to spend anymore time with Potter."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

Draco glanced back over his shoulder as they made their way to DADA. He could have sworn that he had seen a flash of white. "Did any of you see that?"

Hikaru gave him an amused look. "See what?" He asked teasingly, knowing exactly what the blonde had seen.

Draco glared suspiciously. "Nothing I suppose," he said as they came to a stop before the closed classroom door.

"Locked," Blaise sighed as he tried the door.

"Hmmm," Hikaru hummed in acknowledgement as leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to question the boy who he did like, despite how much he would protest the fact, when he saw it again. But this time it wasn't just a flash of white.

There, skulking down the hall, flitting from suit of armour to carved stone statues was a young blonde child, whom the portraits were watching adoringly as he made his way towards them. Draco gaped and turned to the Potter heir who was still leaning against the wall, except this time he had a small smile of delight on his face and he was shaking his head at him, despite his eyes still being closed.

Draco stood there, opening and closing his mouth wondering why he wanted him to stay silent. This was totally unreal, Hogwarts didn't house any children younger than the child of the scholars, why then, was there such a small child roaming the halls? Why was he wearing such a large, white cloak? Most importantly, how did Harry Potter know what was happening?

By now though, the others had caught sight of the, dare he say it, adorable blonde boy tiptoeing from hiding spot to hiding spot as he gathered the oversized white cloak up off the ground so it wouldn't make any noise. He was failing spectacularly however, and the fabric was making a faint rustling noise against the stone floor. Pansy was absolutely cooing at the precious looking child as he closed in on them, heading straight for Potter.

"Oompfh," Hikaru grunted as the white and yellow bundle landed on him.

"Gotcha Nii-chan!" Naruto crowed as his arms went around his big brother's neck and his brothers arms went to brace him.

"So you did," Hikaru acknowledged with a small smile. "However… what have I said about taking Kakashi's cloak without asking?"

Naruto deflated a little. "Not to."

"Yes. Why?"

Naruto made himself as small as he could while cuddled to his Nii-chan's chest. "Cause he might need it for work."

"So what are you going to do now?" Hikaru asked sternly.

"Return it and apologize," Naruto said quietly.

"Good boy," Hikaru said approvingly as he hugged him close.

"I think," a new voice broke up the precious moment that had Pansy awwing, and the boys blinking in confusion, "that in this instance he can be forgiven, don't you think Hikaru?"

Draco whipped around to see an odd looking one-eyed man with silver hair, and an odd mask covering his face, waving an odd device around in his hand.

"Kakashi!" Hikaru greeted before paling as he caught sight of the camcorder in his older friends hand. "Tell me you didn't?"

"I did!" The man identified as Kakashi said happily as his one visible eye crinkled while he stuck his free hand in his pocket and brought the device up to his face. "Wave for the camera Hikaru! This'll sell for a bundle with your fan club! Maybe I'll sell one to your new one, hmmm?" He said as he turned and started walking away.

"Kakashi?" Hikaru called weakly after him. "You won't right? Kakashi?"

(A/N: Thought I'd end it before the fans killed me for taking any longer! Transition chapter)

* * *

**Aori: The name of the giant tessen that Hikaru's father made him. Described in the last chapter. Aori means influence or gust(of wind). I happen to prefer the first, but I chose it because the second works as well. **

**A/N2: Read and Review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. I don't own Naruto either. **

A/N: Short chapter to tie up a few loose ends. Next chapter will be set a few months in the future, maybe a Christmas chapter if I'm motivated. Anything written in _italics_, took place right after breakfast. I don't see Snape as a morning person on a Monday so he wasn't there.

* * *

"_So have you found a replacement yet?" Ibiki asked their employer as he, Shibi, Itachi and Snape sat with him around his desk. _

_Dumbledore smiled. "Yes actually. He was reluctant at first but once I mentioned young Hikaru to him, he practically insisted."_

_Everyone present narrowed their eyes. "Albus," Snape began as he struggled not to grind his teeth. "Exactly who would be excited about teaching Hikaru?"_

_The Headmaster's smile widened even more as his eyes began twinkling madly. "Why Remus Lupin of course!"_

"_Lupin?" Itachi questioned uncertainly. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."_

"_Why ever not?"_

_Itachi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering how much he should tell. "Well…Sirius isn't exactly happy with him right now."_

_Ibiki snorted as Dumbledore frowned. "That's an understatement. _

"_Will this cause any problems?" Dumbledore asked uncertainly. _

_Everyone present shared assessing looks. "Perhaps," Shibi said finally. "It depends on Hikaru's mood really."_

"So…"

Remus Lupin shuffled awkwardly as Harry Potter sat in the front row of the empty classroom and stared at him. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Hikaru blinked contemplatively as he set his chin on top of his folded hands. "So you're Remus Lupin huh?"

"Yes. Is there something you needed?" Remus asked nervously as the boys green eyes stared at him intently.

"Hmmm," Hikaru hummed lightly. "I suppose there's nothing else I can do about it. He'll never forgive me otherwise, maybe it'll force him to get over his silly grudge."

Now it was Remus's turn to blink. "Do about what? What silly grudge?"

Hikaru smiled widely and jumped up from his seat. "Well at the end of the year, you'll have to come with me of course!" He said brightly as he turned to walk out of the classroom. "By the way, when we're alone, you can call me Hikaru!"

"Hikaru?" The greying man mouthed under his breath, confusion lacing his voice and face. "Wait! Come with you where?"

"_Well Hikaru will handle things as he sees fit, he alone knows what goes on in his Godfather's mind," Itachi finally said. "For now we need to discuss security. There are several entrances we need to block off and ward, it's too easy to sneak in and out unnoticed."_

"_Indeed," Shibi said. "On the other hand, we need to keep one or two easily defendable exits ready in case evacuation becomes necessary."_

"_Any chance we can have all teachers, old and new, screened with a truth serum and a background check?" Ibiki added. "And done by someone reliable, not some snot nosed ministry brat."_

"_Truth serums?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "That is an extreme violation of privacy, we cannot-"_

"_I think we no longer have a choice Headmaster," Snape interrupted. "It's already been proven that Voldemorts agents can enter without notice, we can not take the chance that it may happen again."_

"We still have ten minutes until class begins. Spill." Draco prodded as Hikaru slid into a seat next to him in Charms. "Who was the kid?"

"Hmm? What kid?" He asked absentmindedly as he pulled out his supplies.

"The little blonde one who jumped on you before DADA!" Pansy squealed from his left. "He was absolutely adorable!"

Hikaru blinked. "Huh? Oh! That was my little brother, Naruto."

"You have a brother?" Ron cut in from behind them. "No one's ever mentioned that you had siblings."

Hikaru crinkled his nose in confusion. "What business is it of theirs?"

Here it was Blaise's turn to join in. "You're the boy-who-lived. Everyone thinks your business is theirs to know," he said dryly.

"Wonderful," Hikaru said as he rolled his eyes. "I was adopted, did they really think that my Dad wouldn't have other kids?"

"I suppose not."

"What kind of name is Naruto?"

"What kind of name is Draco?" Hikaru countered.

Draco glared. "My name is a perfectly respectable pureblood name Potter."

"Maybe if you're a dark lord in the making," Ron snorted.

"Watch it Ronald Billius!"

"Hey!"

"_We're at war. Isn't that why you hired the Shinobi in the first place? We no longer have the luxury of trusting everyone we meet."_

"_Be that as it may I cannot ask my staff to undergo such treatment."_

"_Do you trust them?" Itachi asked blankly._

"_With my life."_

"_Like you did Quirrell?"_

_Dumbledore winced. "You're not letting this go are you?" _

"_No because it is foolish not to use every resource available to you," Itachi said calmly. "Your DADA Professor was proved to be an active member of Voldemorts army, your Transfiguration Professor was unwilling to aid us, do you truly wish to take the chance that another unknown element will pop up?"_

"Enough you two!" Pansy snapped. "I want to know more. Who was that hottie with silver hair?"

"Huh?" Hikaru said blankly. "You mean Kakashi?"

"If he was the one-eyed hot guy, then yes!"

"He's my lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Ron said with distaste. "Showing off again Potter?"

Hikaru was definitely becoming annoyed with the ignorant boy. "Showing off?"

"Yeah," Ron said with narrowed eyes. "You always have to flaunt that you're wealthy. Now you're having your lawyer visit you in school? What kind of kid has a lawyer anyways?"

Hikaru didn't even bother turning around to address him. "The kind that is the Head of the House of Potter, the heir apparent of the House of Black, and the acting Head of the Kazama family until my brother reaches the age of sixteen**(1)**. Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of not speaking with my lawyer periodically."

Everyone else witnessed Ron turn red with embarrassment, while Draco looked on in shock and slight envy. "You're the heir to the House of Black? How? I'm the last male descendent of the Black line, besides Sirius Black himself."

"No you're not. The Potters are related to the Blacks, it's just that no one really talks about it. Sirius Black is my Godfather though, he was able to declare me his heir after he was freed."

"Ugh, enough about politics! I want to hear about this Kakashi! So spill Harry, is he married?"

_Dumbledore closed his eyes wearily. "No. We'll do the screening as you wish."_

"_Good. Now we should speak about the issues we've been having with the Press."_

"_Issues?" Dumbledore looked up sharply. "I was unaware we were having any?"_

"_We haven't, not yet that is. However, Shibi's dug up some info, it seems someone's paying them to drag Hikaru's name through the mud. They're trying to find any information they can on him."_

"_Do we know who?"_

"_Not yet. It's quite likely that Voldemort's involved, but we can't discount an outside source as well. It could get messy though if they approach other students for information, from what Hikaru's told us, the youngest Weasley's been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."_

_Dumbledore nodded contemplatively. "Severus, I'll let you handle young Mr. Weasley. If it becomes too much of a problem, inform me, I'll set his mother on him if I have to. If they do attempt to slander Hikaru-san?"_

"_The paper and writer will be so broke their great grandchildren will be paying off their fines. Kakashi, in the guise of Hikaru's family retainer hired a barrister and a solicitor, both of whom are the best of the best. They were also informed of why we were in need of their services. Hikaru's met them several times as you know, and hefty bonuses ensure their unfailing loyalty to Hikaru," Ibiki said smugly. _

"_That's good."_

"No!" Hikaru said adamantly, surprising everyone with how agitated he appeared.

Pansy was the first to catch on. "Oh, that's good. Say, Harry. How long have you known him for?"

Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"I said, since I was a toddler," he ground out.

"Wow! So you've known him a long time then. Is he a family friend?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi huh? That name sounds so exotic. What language is it?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Pansy. "It's Japanese."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hikaru practically spit out. "Now shush Flitwick's here."

"_Well everything sounds like it's going well, I think we can conclude our meeting for today. Severus if you would stay behind for a moment."_

"_Of course Headmaster."_

_Dumbledore waited until the hired guards had left. "He summoned you last night?"_

"_He did. He was infuriated with the loss of Quirrell, he wants all the information I have on young Hikaru. I wouldn't be surprised if the parents that serve him contacted their children for information about him as well."_

_Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes. "I see. You'll need to inform Hikaru of which children he should be wary of." _

"_Already done."_

"_Draco as well?"_

_Snape hesitated. "I warned him of the possibility that the Malfoy's could go either way, but that at the moment they were aligned with the Dark Lord."_

"_Hmmm. I take it young Mr. Malfoy has been asked to persuade him to join Voldemort?"_

"_For now."_

"_It would be a shame for their friendship to end."_

_Snape rolled his eyes. "That's not friendship, it's torture. On both their parts. It's obvious that Hikaru only uses him for comedic relief, and Draco is close to strangling him in return."_

"Psst!"

Hikaru bristled as he heard Granger sit down behind him next to Ron.

"Harry!" She whispered once he didn't turn around. "Harry please turn around."

It was Pansy's turn to bristle. "Since when are you allowed to speak with him so familiarly Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin girl. "Stay out of this Parkinson. Harry I just wanted to thank you for that night in the bathroom."

"Night in the bathroom?" Draco mouthed to Blaise.

"I really appreciate what you and that boy did," Granger stammered out. "I mean saving me from that troll and all. It was really brave of you."

Hikaru grimaced as he looked down at his book. "Look Granger, it's not like we were looking for you or the troll, we were only there because Filch lost his cat and asked for help to look for it. Trust me, we aren't your knights in shining armour."

Hermione flinched as if she'd been slapped. "I know, I just…"

"Whatever Granger, do us both a favour and get over it. And stop following us everywhere, please. You're only making yourself look pathetic."

"I…but I really-"

"Like us?" Hikaru sneered without looking back, however his tone conveyed his distaste perfectly. "Grow up. So we saved you. Just means you owe us a witch's debt, doesn't it?"

"Harsh much?" Draco whispered as Hermione left for the second Charms class in a row, not even bothering to gather her things.

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like fan girls. I have a lot back home. Plus I really don't like Granger. If I can nip it in the bud before it starts, it'll save us both some headaches."

"_Headmaster?"_

_Dumbledore looked up. "Yes Severus?"_

"_What are you going to do about Granger?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_It's obvious she's unhappy here, she's made no effort to make any friends and the rest of the students are ready to murder her. Hikaru at the forefront," Severus said exasperatedly, knowing full well how annoying the chit could be. "Have Minerva speak with her. For all our sakes."_

_Dumbledore beamed. "Why Severus! I didn't think you cared so much! Since you're so concerned why don't I schedule a meeting between the two of you?"_

_Snape narrowed his eyes before snapping at him, "The girl needs help, not to be driven to suicide!"_

* * *

**1. I have to go back and double check, but this is the age Naruto is going to have to be, unless he should become a Chunin first. When that happens, Hikaru will let him take over the running of the family. **

**A/N2: Yeah I know a lot of you weren't able to review for the last chapter, so I'd be delighted if you would for this one. Tell me what you thought of both of them!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.R.(which I'm thankful for since she totally ruined the series for me) and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. There goes my dreams of fame and fortune. **

**Note: Don't mind me! Just a quick edit.**

**Review Replies (Surprise!)**

**Shinigami's **Shadow and SilverPantsSven: Thank you! I've actually decided them already, but Genma will be an instructor in my other fic.

**Lady Gaia: **Ah, I've got plans for Sirius and Remy, but Remus won't be staying in the Wizarding world for too much longer. Pansy wasn't really serious, she was just teasing Hikaru. Sorry no more pairing changes. Hermione and Ron will mellow out over the years. Draco and Lucius are still undecided. Thanks for the review!

**Estheriana: **I started this chapter before your review. Don't worry, there will only be one or two more short chapters back at Hogwarts before he heads back home for the summer. I have to write about him bringing Remus with him after all, as well as their developing relationship. Hints of a crush once Naruto turns 11, on both their parts. Nothing more until he's older. Hikaru and Kakashi are trickier though, I've got two ways the plot can go before Naruto becomes a genin. If I choose a certain one Kakashi won't be getting him until he's 18 or older. Yule ball? I've already set up some prime Kakashi jealousy, it's just that no one's caught it or mentioned it yet! Thanks for reviewing!

**Holen-Snape:** In an earlier chapter I mentioned that Remus hadn't been in contact with Sirius. In the books it was different because Remus and Sirius were forced into close contact. They had no choice but to forgive each other. Sirius however, has had a lot of time to stew in his own anger. As for Pansy read the other reviews. Thanks!

**Jetede: **I'm seriously tempted to block you for that.

**Moonlit dew: **I did! And look another one! Short and sweet baby! What about you? When're you updating again? ;p Remus and Harry will be in the next one, I'm hoping to make that a little longer than this one. Thanks for the review!

**Kitai Shinsei: **.:Bows:. I try, I try. Hermione will grow up within the next two years. She's reminding me of a more intelligent Sakura, less boy crazy though. Glad you like it, and yes the family and I are doing great! Always love hearing from you.

**Gabwr: **Thanks! Yep, Hikaru will drag them kicking and screaming. Pansy loves teasing him!

**Zeo knight: **Umm…thanks? Could you maybe review TBU instead, your review was kinda confusing. In almost everything that's in italics is a flashback. Times aren't chronological, but I often give ages to help out.

**Thanks also to: Wolven Spirits, daughterofpenthesiliea, windlg, NanakaYatsushiro, Firehedgehog, silent reader, rosiegirl, Fox Loves Shinigami, Dark Lord Of Ori. **

* * *

'Up? No. Damn he's disappeared entirely,' Hikaru thought, struggling not to panic. 'If he's not behind, in front or to the sides either…then that leaves below!' 

Hikaru flipped up into the air barely avoiding the last enemy nin he had run into. 'Damn Iwa-nins,' he seethed in his mind. Not even in their own country and they presume to engage a Konoha nin in battle.

"Tch, the Hokage must be senile to send a little brat like you out on missions alone," the burly man sneered after he had burst through the earth.

"Idiot!" Hikaru hissed as he brought out a single tessen from his back holster, snapping it open before it had even fully cleared his right shoulder. "You damn Iwa-nins talk too much! Futon: Daitoppa!" He followed it up with a quickly thrown kunai with a complementary exploding note attached to the end. Orochimaru may be an insane bastard, but he was a clever one.**(1)**

Hikaru landed quickly and made his way to where the man had been thrown by the force of the fire. The mission had gone downhill fast, it was only supposed to be a quick message run to Taki no Kunai, but the damn group of Iwa nins had quickly proven otherwise. They had run into each other briefly in Takigakure no Sato and it seemed that the genin team and their sensei had decided to bring themselves a little fame by beating who they thought was a Konoha genin. The damn idiots could have started another war!

"Nice try," Hikaru froze as the badly injured Jounin appeared behind him holding a kunai to his throat. "Do I get the name of the Konoha genin who injured me before you die."

Hikaru smirked. "Sure. Name's Kazama Hikaru. But you're the one who's going to die."

It was the Jounins turn to freeze. "You're his kid," he growled before smirking. "Good, now it'll be even more enjoyable."

Hikaru smiled ferally. "Shame you haven't noticed yet. Boom."

The Iwa Jounin didn't even have time to realize what was happening before the exploding note attached to the Mizu bunshin exploded causing a fifty foot destruction zone. Meanwhile the real Hikaru was catching his breath in a tree another fifty feet from the edge of the blast zone, only to tense briefly as a new chakra signature appeared.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all," was accompanied by slow clapping.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now," Jiraiya said teasingly as he stepped jumped up to his perch. "Is that any way to speak to your dear old Uncle?"

"It is when I haven't seen you in over a year!" Hikaru screamed as he grabbed onto his perverted Uncle's overgrown sideburns. "Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

"Yeesh! You're so high-strung!" Jiraiya complained as he used his pinkie finger to clean his ear in hopes that his hearing would return. Once they had made it back to Konoha Jiraiya had immediately ushered them into another of his favourite high classed men's club so he could drink sake and ogle women. "Are you sure you're not really a girl?" 

"Are you sure you're not suicidal?" Hikaru asked snidely as he pushed away the sake cup.

"Aw c'mon kid, live a little!"

Hikaru glared. Fiercely even. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey now! That's harsh. A little sake won't kill ya!"

The eleven year old kicked the glare into high gear. "I'm not even a teen yet. My metabolism can't handle alcohol, and I haven't mastered speeding it up yet."

Jiraiya sighed. "That's half the fun though! You're gonna die a prude at this rate."

"Jiraiya!" He snarled.

"Fine, fine, don't drink it then," the old man placated. "Just mean's more for me," he said happily as he swigged down his adopted nephew's share.

"So," the man said once he had a buzz going. "How'd you get so much damage out of a Mizu bunshin and an exploding note?"

"You didn't notice?" Hikaru said snidely as he was still upset the man hadn't helped him in the fight.

"Nope. I only got their to see the light show. You use some sort of trick? You must've since the blast radius would've been much smaller otherwise."

Hikaru gave him a sidelong look as he sipped the water that he had been given. "I used Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu while he was still underground, before I knew where he was. I figured I could use Shunshin to escape while leaving a tag to detonate it. Then while he was concentrating on coming out, right before I used my Futon Jutsu, I used the mist that had fallen to the ground to create a Mizu Bunshin and hid it until I could replace myself with it."

Jiraiya nodded slowly, wrapping his head around the intricate strategy. "Slick. How come you're still a Tokubetsu Jounin? You've proved you can handle yourself against Jounins. Aren't you aiming to become the youngest?"

"No."

"What?!" Jiraiya squawked. "Why not?"

Hikaru frowned. "Because I'm not ready. Quite frankly my Katon Jutsu's suck. It's high Genin level at best. I know four different Suiton and Doton Jutsus- all of which are only mastered to a high Chunin level with the exception of my Mizu bunshin, that's Jounin. Hell I don't even know any Genjutsu, I'm lucky I can even detect the shit!" He whispered furiously even though both of them had erected a silencing barrier. "I still have a long way to go!"

"Bah," Jiraiya waved off his concerns. "You're selling yourself short. You've already developed a few of your own Jutsu's. Do you know how rare that is at your age?"

"Ugh, you're incorrigible," Hikaru groaned.

"But you love me anyways gaki," the Gama Sennin said smugly. "So why're you back in Konoha anyways? I thought you went through with your father's stupid ass plan?"

Hikaru twitched minutely. "Must you speak ill of the dead?"

"Oh come on kid, you gotta admit, your pops wasn't all their in the head. I mean sealing a demon in his newborn son?" Hikaru twitched more noticeably now. "And this one? Honestly putting you at the mercy of a bunch of wizards? Your old man may have been one of the strongest ninja's ever, but no one said he was the brightest crayon in the boxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Jiraiya's rant turned into a scream as Hikaru used his super strength to send him flying through the roof of the club.

"Excuse me," Hikaru said to the proprietor as he attempted to calm his twitching. "If you would be so kind as to send the bill to Jiraiya, care of the Hokage, it would be much appreciated."

The owner sweatdropped as he eyed the man shaped hole and the shaking of the young man. "N-no problem sir."

"Thanks."

* * *

Hikaru was at home calmly sipping on the tea that Sirius had made for him as soon as he'd seen how twitchy his godson was, when next he saw his wayward uncle. 

"Hikaru," the old man groaned pathetically as he crawled through the open door. "You're so mean mmpshs-"

Hikaru looked up to the familiar sight of his Uncle flat on his back with his Godfather's foot shoved in his face holding him down.

"Oi! Jijii," Sirius started. "What the hell did you do this time?"

Jiraiya grabbed the offending appendage off his face and used it to throw the man off him. "What do you mean what'd I do? Why the hell's it always my fault?"

Hikaru's twitching resumed.

Sirius grabbed his long sideburns and tugged. "Because my godson's an angel! A responsible angel sent from the God's themselves! You're just an irresponsible, drunken letch!"

Jiraiya responded by pulling on the younger mans shoulder length hair. "Oi! I resent that! I'm not drunken! That's Tsunade's niche!"

"At least she's not a hentai! You're going to corrupt my godson or give him ulcers by the time he's fifteen!"

"You're one to talk!" Jiraiya snarled as he got right up in Sirius's face. "Everyday, you bitch and moan about the Wizards. Oh Remus didn't believe me, he betrayed me, blah, blah blah! Get over it already you pussy-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hikaru yelled as he stormed from the house.

Jiraiya and Sirius exchanged looks. "What the hell's his problem?"

* * *

The Sandaime watched warily as Hikaru paced back and forth in his office and the ANBU on duty were sending word to the others to intercept anyone looking for the young Kazama before they could exasperate the situation. 

"I can't take this anymore Ojii-san," Hikaru said as he paced by the desk again. "You've gotta give me a mission, so I can get out of here for awhile. Anything. I'll even take another delivery mission."

Sarutobi frowned as he took in the boy's haggard appearance. "Tora-san? Could you grab me Hikaru-kun's file please?"

The ANBU disappeared with a puff of smoke, only to reappear moments later, file in hand. "Here you go Hokage-sama."

The Hokage took it with a smile. "Thank you Tora-san. Now perhaps you could entice Hikaru-kun into sitting before he wears out my floor?"

Tora chuckled as he lifted his young charge and placed him into a nearby chair, knowing full well that Hikaru would retaliate against his childhood protector.

Hikaru just pouted. "Do you have to do that?"

"Hai. Hokage-sama ordered me to."

Hikaru could practically feel his laughter despite the aging mans calm words and hidden face.

Sarutobi flipped through the file slowly, hemming and hawing as he read through the boys various assessments. "Sou ka," he drawled slowly as he lit up his pipe.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Did you know," the Sandaime began as he puffed on his pipe slowly, "that you haven't had a significant vacation in over four years?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, Hokage-sama?" Hikaru said stiffly. "I've always been assigned the mandatory time off between missions of different ranks."

"Hai. That doesn't mean you were relaxing though, does it?" The Sandaime said gently. "There's always been something for you to do. Take care of Naruto, train, helping me with paperwork, helping Sirius at the restaurant, or working at the hospital with Tsunade. You have no hobbies," the Hokage held up his hand to stall Hikaru's retort. "No spending time in the ANBU T&I isn't considered a hobby. So with that in mind…"

Hikaru whimpered, sensing what was coming.

"I'm sending you to Otafuku Gai for the rest of your school vacation."

"I hate you old man."

* * *

"So do you two understand?" Sarutobi said seriously as he sat behind his desk addressing Kakashi and Naruto. "Hikaru still has a full week of time off before he goes back, I can't risk you two going if you'll do more damage than good." 

"Hai Ojii-san!" Naruto chirped. "We'll take good care of onii-chan!"

Kakashi snapped his orange book closed and gave an eye smile. "Hai! Both of us will make sure he takes it easy!" He said as he picked up Naruto. "Will that be all?"

"You're both free to go."

Tora stepped out of the shadows as Kakashi and Naruto exited through the open window. "Are you sure it was a good idea to allow them to accompany him Hokage-sama?"

"Of course not."

Tora sweatdropped behind his mask. "Why…why did you send them with him then?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Three reasons. Hikaru would have protested leaving Naruto behind. Kakashi was ready to wage war on Iwa once he heard what happened. If I had sent Hikaru alone, Kakashi would have whined and moped about for weeks or until he got the chance to visit Hikaru again. This way, not only do two of my best get a well deserved rest," the Hokage smiled evilly as he spoke, "but I get to deal with Iwa while they're gone. Should be fun. Maybe I'll sic Tsunade on them? Or maybe Sirius?"

Tora shuddered at the thoughtful tone his Hokage used with that suggestion. A mother hen Tsunade was scary. Sirius however, was ten times worse than Tsunade after finding out Jiraiya had been peeping on them once Hikaru became involved. Those poor souls.

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he took in all the bright signs and attractions. Otafuku Gai. On one had it was the kind of place Jiraiya would enjoy. Thankfully however, Sandaime-sama had sent his brother and best friend with him instead. 

"Onii-chan?" Naruto tugged on his grey civilian pants lightly. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

He managed a smile for his otouto. "Sure Naru-chan. Yakisoba or yakitori alright with you?"

Naruto hesitated. "Can we have Ramen instead?"

Hikaru smiled for real this time. He would never get him to go a week without ramen it seemed, even though he was the only one that could convince him to eat other things. "Sure."

Kakashi walked forward and slung and arm around his neck. "Hey, why don't we find a restaurant to eat at instead? One that serves ramen, yakisoba, and yakitori?"

"Yah!" Naruto yelled. "Can we get ice cream after?"

Kakashi gave him a large eye smile. His mask and hitai-ate looked odd combined with black civilian clothes rather than the heavy duty shinobi uniform he favoured. Not bad, just odd. It seemed so long since he had seen the teen look so relaxed. "Sure. I'll even treat tonight!"

Hikaru laughed freely as Naruto bounced around shouting his thanks to the copy nin. Maybe this so called vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

He knew he had spoke too soon. 

"I said I was sorry."

Hikaru merely glowered at the white haired man that had caused half their problems and gotten them kicked out and banned from the city as they trudged their way back to Konoha in the pouring rain.

"C'mon Hikaru!" Jiraiya whined. "How was I supposed to know she was the daughter of Kaminari no Kuni's Daimyo?"

The eleven year old whirled on him. "_You _weren't even supposed to be there! _You _were supposed to be in Konoha! Why the hell did you come after us anyways?"

"Language," Sirius reprimanded.

Hikaru whirled on him now. "And _you! _What were you doing out of Konoha huh? Starting fights with Kumo nins, baka! They could have killed you! I've never seen such despicable behaviour from a grown man before," here he turned back to Jiraiya. "Oh wait, I have! Baka's!" He yelled as he took off into the trees in order to calm down.

Kakashi sighed as he put Naruto down to stand in front of the two sheepish looking men. "Well, now that you two have proved just who pathetic you can be, I think it's time you two grew up. Do you know why Hokage-sama sent him on a vacation?"

"No," they both muttered sullenly.

"Because he was nearing a breakdown. The kid's blood pressure's nearly sky high. So great job on screwing it up! Now Naruto, I'm leaving you with a very important mission, okay?"

"Nan desu ka?" Naruto asked cutely

Kakashi bent down until he was at Naruto's level and ruffled his spiky hair affectionately. "I need you to guard these two baka's while I go make sure your onii-chan is alright. Don't let them go anywhere."

Naruto squared his shoulders determinedly. "Hai!" He shouted as he saluted seriously.

Kakashi returned the salute just as solemnly before taking to the trees that lined the road before he burst into laughter.

Sirius and Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then looked at each other before attempting to run after him.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted before they had even gone ten feet. "If you leave I'm telling onii-chan you left me all alone on the road!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks before slouching back to the blonde chibi.

* * *

The emerald eyed boy groaned as he lent back against the tree he was resting in, while he rubbed his temples only to gasp in surprised as he was swooped up into familiar arms. 

Hikaru let out a brief chuckle as he relaxed against Kakashi while the young man sat down and pulled him on top of him. "And Jiraiya wonders why I haven't made Jounin yet."

"It's not that you're not good enough," Kakashi said as took over rubbing his temples soothingly. "You just trust me so much that you don't always acknowledge my chakra right away."

"Ah, well that makes me feel somewhat better," Hikaru snorted as he closed his eyes.

"You know they mean well right?"

"Hai, I know."

"Granted they don't always go about it in the right way, I guess I don't either if you think about it," Kakashi said quietly as he leaned back against the tree and watched the rain fall down around them. "But we do it because we care."

"I know," Hikaru sighed drowsily. "I just wish you would all learn to communicate your feelings a little differently. In a way that doesn't rack up large bills. I don't even want to know how much it'll cost to repair those hotels. Not to mention the brothels."

"Hai," Kakashi said snickering. "Who would've thought that a Daimyo's daughter could be so kinky?"

"Hentai," Hikaru muttered fondly.

"Yeah but I'm your hentai."

"Un."

Kakashi smiled at the answer. "So all in all, it wasn't too bad of a vacation, was it?"

Hikaru leaned his head back so he could look up at him sleepily. "I guess not. In the future though just for the records, I find spending time alone with you to be much more soothing."

* * *

**1. Reference to my side story one-shot, First Kills. Doesn't make any sense if you haven't read it…or reviewed. So go read it. Now:p**

**A/N: Short, but it's not a filler. I know it doesn't seem like it, but some points will tie into future plots. I'm really disappointed at the lack of response for the last two chapters. Nearly two thousand hits in the few days it's been up and yet I only got 18 reviews. Either way, I won't be updating for a couple weeks, or at least until I've posted something for some of my other stories. So tell me what you liked, didn't liked(except for the damn Kazama name!), did the Kaka/Hika moment seem too much? Should I make it more innocent?(if that wasn't innocent you need to get your mind out of the gutters!)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Go figure.**

**A/N: READ FIRST! Last chapter took place during Christmas break! Sorry for any misunderstandings!**

**Review replies: **

**Illusionary Angel: I don't mind if someone doesn't review all the time, it's just when I'm getting an insane amount of hits for a chapter and I get maybe two reviews that day. It makes me sad L Sasuke is definitely jealous of Naru-chan but Itachi and Naruto won't be together for quite some time. They're both pretty young still. I MISS THE PERV TOO!**

**purplekitsune-chan: I'm kinda debating when they become romantically involved. It has to do with the sequel and how heartbreakingly evil I want to be. Lockhart…you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing.**

**kaear: Thanks so much!**

**Kitai Shinsei:…super strong Hermione? .:Shudders:. HELF: House Elf Liberating Force! …sorry I didn't get enough sleep. I loved writing Naruto in the last few chapters! It was so fun. Glad you approved of the KakaHika moment!**

**TheEveningStar: I'm working on more fluffy moments. They're coming.**

**moonlit dew: Glad you liked the last chapter! And once again, congrats on getting accepted!**

**Shadowed Tigress: Thanks for reviewing and the answer to your question is in purplekitsune-chan's review reply.**

**Meayw: I'm mentally strangling you :p**

**White Ivy: Most of your questions will be answered within the next ten to fifteen chapters…**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback, even if I don't always reply. Your reviews help give this story direction!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Watching the two glare and pout at each other was fairly amusing. Especially since they were both barely three feet tall. 

The Hokage and his hidden guards were laughing openly at him by now. Who could blame them? It wasn't every day that his younger brother got the chance to defend him from the evil Uchiha glare. It was just such a shame that the glare in question was coming from a boy not even half his age.

That's not to say that Hikaru didn't take the threat seriously. Uchiha's, no matter height or age, were deadly when denied training, pocky, and stoic big brothers. He should know. He had the bite marks to prove it.

"Stop calling Hikaru-nii a liar you meanie!" Naruto snarled quite impressively for his age.

Hikaru sighed. "Sasuke-kun I told you already that your aniki will be back in three days. I promise."

Chibi Sasuke frowned, attempting to flood the room with killing intent. "You're taking me with you! I want my aniki!"

Hikaru sighed as he used his own chakra to cancel the pitiful attempt before he gave Naruto a nosebleed from the change in pressure. "You're staying here and that's that!"

"Yeah!" Naruto piped up. "Leave my big brother alone you jerk!"

Sasuke sneered. "He's not really your brother idiot!"

"Enough!" Hikaru yelled startling Sasuke and Naruto both off guard. "I am so his brother, but if you don't learn to hold your tongue Itachi may not have one of his own when he comes back!"

Hikaru scooped up Naruto and with five quick steps, deposited him in the Hokages lap with a quick ruffle of his hair. "Listen kid, I've had it up to here with you! If you want me to pass on a message to your brother than I will, but you can't come with me."

"Why not?" Sasuke pouted, though he would deny it if asked. "Naruto gets to go with you guys all the time."

Hikaru sighed again. "Yeah, but unlike your brother I don't get to come back every few weeks. Naruto only comes because his guard accompanies him."

Sasuke scowled. "Well why can't he acumpny me too?"

Sarutobi stifled a snort at the Uchiha's slip. "Now Sasuke-kun, have you asked your father if you could visit your brother?"

Sasuke's lower lip made a comeback. "Hai."

"And what did he say?"

"That I had to wait until aniki came home."

It was then that Fawkes made his entrance, captivating and distracting the mini Uchiha.

"Well there's my ride," Hikaru said in relief as he gave Naruto a final hug goodbye. "I'll see you guys in June!"

* * *

"Your brother's a pest." 

Itachi looked up from the charms book he was reading in their shared common room as his friend flopped gracelessly on the couch next to him.

"Hn."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare hn at me gaki! I'm in no mood to deal with your Uchiha bullshit after the past two weeks."

The younger boy watched his friend warily as he pushed himself up and practically flew through the portrait hole leading to his room.

"What's with Taicho?" Tsume asked as she stuck her head out of her own door.

"Hn."

Tsume's eyebrow twitched. "Hikaru! Get back here and translate for me! I don't speak Uchiha!"

* * *

Pansy smiled as her friend joined them for breakfast. "Harry! How was Christmas?" 

Hikaru smiled at her tiredly. "Ask no questions, and I shall tell no lies."

Blaise winced. "Bad?"

"Tense. My godfather has a history with Professor Lupin," Hikaru said, knowing that the little he told them wouldn't compromise any future plans.

"So he took it badly that Lupin's teaching you?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Sorta. He's…weird. I mean he's a great godfather, but he's really overprotective. And weird. Plus, he doesn't really like my uncle who dropped by to visit. So all in all I ended up with the two of them hovering over me trying to take their sides in whichever argument they were having that day."

"Wow. That sounds uncomfortable."

Hikaru shrugged. "Meh. It could've been worse. What about you guys? What'd you do?"

Pansy lit up. "Oh it was marvellous! You just have to come next year Harry!"

Blaise smirked. "Yeah we can always use the help to keep Draco from embarrassing himself."

"Draco-chan made a fool of himself?"

"Oh shush Blaise," Pansy admonished before turning back to their new friend. . "He did no such thing. The Malfoy's hosted the Yule ball this year, it was amazing. Everything was so beautiful and elegant. We were all sad that you couldn't attend."

"Ah, I'm sorry Pansy-chan!" Hikaru chirped happily as he piled his plate with eggs. "It's just that I live so far away that it would be an inconvenience for me to travel back and forth just for a party." 'That and I have no wish to be handed over to Voldemort,' he thought to himself.

"Now that you mention it," Blaise mused, "Where exactly do you live? Somewhere in Asia obviously considering the odd words you use every now and then and some of your casual clothing."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Blaise."

The boy in question shrugged. "I don't have much talent for languages. It's all Greek to me."

"I'm from an area around Japan, it's quite difficult to get to though. We mainly speak Japanese there though, so sometimes I slip," Hikaru explained. "Plus it's hard to drop certain titles when speaking. Although," he said with a mischievous smile. "It also helps that I can insult Draco-chan and Ron-chan without them understanding."

Pansy laughed, having already had this explained this to her. "Better watch it Harry! Draco's pretty proficient in French and Latin, he might start repaying the favour!"

Hikaru shrugged once again. "What will be will be."

"What will be?" Draco asked from behind him while Ron started shovelling food in his mouth, before he had even finished sitting.

"Nothing Draco-chan! How was your break?"

Draco eyed his smiling friend suspiciously. "Enjoyable. It's a shame you were unable to attend the celebration."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's the first time I've spent so long away from my brother though, he and my godfather missed me."

"Oh how is your brother?" Pansy asked at the reminder of the cute little blonde.

Hikaru smiled fondly. "He's good. He obviously enjoyed the vacation more than I did. It was amusing to see him and Kakashi scolding my godfather and uncle though."

"Oooh," Pansy grinned. "Kakashi was there too? I'm so jealous that you got to spend your vacation with such a hottie!"

"Pansy!" Blaise and Hikaru chorused together in a scandalized tone.

"What?" She said innocently. "Can't a girl admire a fine looking guy-"

"Not when he's my lawyer!"

"Not when he twice your age!"

"Awww! You two are no fun!"

"Anyways," Hikaru said with a stern look at Pansy. "How was Christmas at the castle Ron-chan?"

Ron paused mid-bite. "Eet wass goop."

Hikaru blinked while the nearby purebloods all looked appalled. "Excuse me? What was that?"

Ron swallowed loudly. "I said, it was good," he said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Clean your ears out would you."

The shinobi let his own annoyance cross his face briefly before masking it with a wide grin. "Sure thing Ron-chan. As soon as you learn some manners. I mean, talking with your mouth full? Were you raised in a sty?"

Ron blushed as those nearby roared with laughter. "Shut it Potter."

"Oh, real creative," Blaise laughed. "That must've taken you forever to make up."

"Lay off Zabini," Draco said suddenly.

Even Pansy was caught off guard. "Draco?"

"He can't help the way he was raised," Draco smiled evilly. "We'll just have to teach him the finer points of etiquette. After all he is a fellow Slytherin."

The three shared a devious smile while Ron looked on in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Ronald," Pansy said sweetly. "Hurry up so we can get going to class."

* * *

Two months after meeting the enigma known as Harry Potter, Remus Lupin found himself once again being pinned where he sat by piercing green eyes. 

"Ahem. Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?"

"No. Not at this moment at least," the eleven year old said evenly, still not moving to leave the classroom.

"Ahh… I see," Remus said convincingly, even though he didn't. "I hope you enjoyed your Christmas vacation."

"As a matter of fact I didn't," Hikaru said bluntly shocking his Professor.

The man could only blink as he searched for a reply. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did something in particular happen to ruin your holiday?"

"You could say that," the boy said shortly, his next words surprising the werewolf even more.

"And it's partially your fault."

""W-wha-" Remus stammered before Hikaru cut him off.

"You see my godfather needs to get laid. Badly."

Remus blushed hotly. "I really don't see how that's any of my concern-"

"It is your concern," Hikaru snapped. "Even if it wasn't I'm making it your concern! I've been dealing with his bullshit for years now and he only got worse once I returned home. Not only am I not home often enough for him now, but once I wrote home about you, he became even more unbearable. He was overprotective enough to begin with, even though it should have been the other way around."

Remus paled at hearing his normally polite student swear and yell at him. "Even so, I don't see how I can possibly help."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Didn't you hear what me? I said he needed to get laid."

"Either way," the boy said suddenly as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. "You should put your affairs in order before the end of the year. Oh, and get used to calling me Hikaru!"

* * *

Harry Potter was an enigma. That was the only thing Hermione Granger had been able to discover about him in the few short months she'd known him. 

He excelled at everything he did. He was at the top of every class except potions, but that was due to the unfairness of the Professor, not his own capabilities. He was the best flier in their year, yet he declined a spot on Slytherins Quidditch team. He made friends with anyone he fancied, despite the usual House barriers.

He was warm, he was cold, he was smart and brave. He was exotic, worldly, cunning and loyal. But still she felt no closer to discovering the answer to the mystery that was Harry Potter.

He despised sycophants as she had quickly discovered, as well as his fame. It was understandable however, she _had_ come off a bit strong when thanking him. Many of the older students were still star struck after all these months. It must be aggravating for him to have to deal with such despicable behaviour all the time.

Oooh, but he was so frustrating! She just wanted to be his friend, was that too much to ask for?

So what if she was a bit brainy and she had frizzy hair and large teeth? Maybe she did talk too fast, and was a bit eager to please. Did that mean she wasn't good enough to be his friend?

No of course not! After all Harry had even befriended that buffoon Neville. If he could be nice to that walking disaster then he could certainly become a friend to her. She just had to show him how far he'd go with her by his side!

She just had to find the proper way to go about it. Flaunting her vast knowledge of the Wizarding world wouldn't work apparently, if anything it only annoyed him and his pureblood friends. If only she had known earlier that his godfather had raised him for the past few years! Pushing herself on him didn't seem to work either. If anything it only made him turn his nose up in disgust! Obviously he was still in the cooties stage.

So. How does one go about capturing the attention of a riddle?

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry for the wait, I've been working on some other fics for a while. On a brighter note, next chapter will take place both in Hogwarts and Konoha… any guesses on what that means? Read and review please!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack. **

**A/N: You have no idea how incredibly difficult this chapter was to write. Well…if you read the side story you do. This entire chapter was like pulling teeth but I refuse to go over it anymore, it's done, I can go onto the next chapter and make it less cringe worthy than this one is. So thanks for the patience and the reviews. **

* * *

Harry Potter, or Hikaru as he preferred being called, was an interesting character for someone so young. At least that was Remus Lupin's opinion.

He had been teaching the boy for seven months now and it seemed like the child was always surprising him. He was too insightful for someone his age. Looking into his eyes was almost like looking into the eyes of a war veteran at times. It was chilling to see that look in a child's eyes, yet all his concerns had been dismissed by Albus. He could see though. The boy was off. Not what he seemed. More concerning was how well he hid it. None of his professors except one had any complaints about him whatsoever, he was always polite and kind to his elders and peers. While he was fun-loving and bouncy, he was also the most serious and responsible child in his year.

Even more disturbing however, was Hikaru's desire for him to accompany him to his home in less than two weeks. To be his Godfather's fuck buddy as it were.

It all came down to once choice. Whether to follow the enigmatic boy, or to run.

He would have to run far and fast, because if he didn't he had no doubts that he would be hunted down like an animal and presented to Sirius on a silver platter. If that scenario were to occur, he could only wonder about what his old friend's reaction would be. Would he kill him outright? Or would his reaction be of the more carnal variety that Hikaru had hinted at?

Maybe following of his own volition would be the more prudent choice.

--

"How'd you do on your test Nev?" Hikaru asked as he and some of his friends lounged on a blanket in front of the lake, basking in the sun while they could.

The boy in question grimaced while trying to discreetly move out of Pansy's reach. "Alright I guess. I was totally lost on that last question though. Did we even cover pixies this year?"

"Lupin didn't have time to go over them with us. Quirrell was supposed to have taught that subject but he was too incompetent. Hold still Longbottom!" Pansy scolded the boy as she attempted to smooth his hair down. "Your hair looks worse than Harry's did after he cut it!"

"Hey!" Hikaru piped up at the mention of his once shorter hair. "I resent that! Besides it's grown back to my shoulders already."

"Please, your hair was so bad that Professor Snape gave you a detention every time he laid eyes on you," Draco drawled while attempting to transfigure a rock into an umbrella to provide shade from the sun before he burned.

"Draco-chan!" He whined pitifully. "You're so mean!"

"Draco leave him alone!" Pansy admonished as she finished taming Neville's hair. "There, you really need to change your hairstyle Neville. Your current one always looks atrocious once it's grown out."

"Tell that to my Gran Pansy. You know how she gets."

"Ah, the formidable Augusta Longbottom. Can't blame you for being scared," Blaise drawled as he flipped through his Herbology textbook.

"Well," Pansy said with a gleam in her eyes. "I'll just have to inform her of the changing styles. Really the nerve of that woman making you get such a ridiculous hair cut."

"She's not that bad. Besides, I happen to like my hair, when it's short at least."

"Nah, you're both wrong," Hikaru chirped. "Grow it out, long hair is the way to go!"

"Grow your hair any longer and you'll be mistaken for a girl Harry," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Bleeeh," Hikaru stuck his tongue out at the blond. "Hey, has anyone seen Weasley?"

Pansy scoffed. "He's probably still stuffing his face. All that boy seems to do is eat!"

"You're too hard on him Pans," Blaise said, looking up from his book.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's not like you enjoy his company any more than I do! All he does is make trouble for Slytherin. He's constantly failing his classes, he gets into arguments with the other Slytherins, his manners are deplorable, and he's constantly trying to get Harry and Draco into trouble!"

"True, but he's still a Slytherin. It's our responsibility to help him."

"At this rate we won't have to," Draco said. "I hear he's failing transfiguration, potions, and charms. Even Greg and Vince aren't failing potions! If he doesn't manage to pass the final exams he'll be held back a year."

"Good riddance," Pansy muttered.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Hikaru asked suddenly. "Do we just leave him for the new firsties to deal with?"

"No," Draco replied with a sigh. "He's like a spot on our name. As Slytherins, we're going to have to devote much of our second year to help him clean up his act."

"Fun," Blaise said sarcastically. "Just what I've always wanted to do. Turn a Weasley into a positive contribution to society. Maybe by the time we get through with him he'll be able to support his family."

Neville laughed at their banter. "Is he really that bad?"

"Worse," the three Slytherin purebloods chorused.

"Now Potter here," Blaise motioned to the boy in question. "He's a Slytherin all Slytherins can be proud of. Top marks in all his classes but one, all his teachers except one adore him, heck even some that don't teach him like him! Plus he's the only Slytherin that has friends in all four houses. If only Weasley could be more like him."

Draco looked up from his partially transfigured rock in horror. "Are you mad man? The last thing we need is two of them!"

"Awww, Draco! I thought you had forgiven me for the train incident!"

"You wish Potter!"

"Anyway-" Hikaru began but was cut off when Pansy suddenly muttered the much dreaded, "Stalker alert!"

"Not again," Draco sneered. "You've really got to do something about that girl Potter!"

"Please, I've been downright malevolent to that bint," Hikaru hissed as he spotted Granger peeking around a large oak tree. "It's like it goes in one ear and out the other! Nothing I do gets through to her."

"All she does is talk about you," Neville added. "If anyone ever talks to her she always ends up bringing the conversation back to you. It's creepy."

"Downright disturbing you mean," Blaise piped up. "You should press charges against her. Invasion of privacy or something. Even if you can't get her with anything concrete, I know of a few good lawyers that could come up with some pretty convincing charges if you want."

"I'll keep it in mind," Hikaru said thankfully as he levelled a death glare towards the girl who gave a loud, "Meep!" and ran to the school.

Pansy snickered as she fled. "If she's still doing this next year then the girls and I will handle things Harry. Millicent has never liked her either, especially since she keeps interrupting out study sessions in the library."

Draco shouted before he could thank her. "Success!"

Blaise peered over his shoulder and burst out laughing. "Nice umbrella. Want a coconut to go with it?"

The others peered at the little paper drink umbrella in disbelief before dissolving into fits of laughter.

"Oh, ha ha," Draco laughed sarcastically. "Bunch of hyenas, the lot of you. All it needs is an engorgement charm or two."

"And how would you know the engorgement charm?" Hikaru asked with a leer. "That's third year material."

"Been doing a little extracurricular reading?" Blaise asked suggestively.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, blushing madly. "I was going to get Potter to do it for me, but since he's too busy laughing it up…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the dramatic blond. "Give it here Draco-chan. There, one full sized umbrella," he handed the now large umbrella back to his housemate with a flourish.

Draco sniffed imperiously. "Thank you."

He gave him an amused smile. "You're quite welcome."

"So what's everyone doing over summer?" Blaise asked absentmindedly as he rolled away from Pansy's reaching hands. "Stop that woman! There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

Pansy scoffed. "Fine. Can't say I'm doing much this summer. Mother will most likely make us go to the summer house. If I'm lucky we'll attend a few balls, but most likely we'll only be attending tea parties with stuffy old ladies. Talk about boring."

"We're going to France for awhile," Draco supplied as he laid under his new umbrella. "I expect father will find some way to turn the vacation into some sort of lesson. He always does."

"Fun," Blaise said sarcastically. "I'm going back to Italy, grandfather doesn't want me spending the vacation with mother."

"Can't blame him," Pansy agreed as her fingers twitched towards him once again. "What about you two?" She asked Neville and Hikaru.

"Not much," Neville said. "I'm staying home for the most part. I'll probably spend my time upgrading the gardens."

"Wow, guess I'll be the busiest then," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "I'll be working this summer."

"Working?" Pansy squawked in outrage. "Why would you need to spend your summer working?"

Hikaru blinked lazily. "I'm considered Lord Potter, and back home I'm the acting Head of my brother's family. While I'm too young to take part of any British Councils, back home is another story entirely. I despise politics but it's a necessary part of my life."

"Eugh," Blaise groaned. "That sounds worse than Draco's vacations."

Hikaru just shrugged. "It's not that bad. I get to pass laws and regulations, make sure that no one abuses their power, that sort of thing. I help make a difference, or at least I do until Naruto is considered mature enough to handle it himself."

Draco frowned. "So you won't be able to visit anyone this summer?"

"I'll be home for most of the summer, but I'll coming here to do school shopping at Diagon Alley for a week around my birthday."

"Really?" Pansy asked excitedly. "Maybe we could all get together to buy our supplies?"

Blaise nodded. "That sounds fun. Grandfather would most likely agree. Where are you going to be staying?"

"Haven't decided yet. Probably one of the Manors, but if Sirius decides to come he may open one of his houses for us to stay in."

"I thought Sirius Black sold his property in Europe once his name was cleared?" Draco asked curiously. "Mom convinced Dad to purchase one of the summer cottages that he was selling in the hopes that some of the Black heirlooms were still remaining."

Hikaru gave him a knowing look. "Which was basically a waste of money on your father's part. Sirius had the goblins go over all the properties before he sold them off. However he did keep Black Manor and a few other houses as well. Apparently they had some nasty stuff in them and he didn't want to waste anymore time in England so he just sealed them up."

"And you're staying in one of these places?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Not likely. Sirius would get me to open one of my Manors before he would stoop to staying in one of those places. It doesn't really matter anyways, I may only be staying for a couple of days at most. If that's the case Kakashi will track down a suitable hotel for us to stay in."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "As long as you don't stay at the Leaky Cauldron. That place should be condemned."

"A lot of Wizarding properties should be condemned. They haven't been taken good care of at all," Neville added.

"Enough about condemned buildings!" Pansy exclaimed. "Let's talk about something else now. Has your Godfather said anything about Professor Lupin yet?"

Hikaru smirked. "Not really."

Blaise eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you've got something planned?"

Hikaru widened his eyes innocently. "Blaise! Would I plan something that could potentially harm a Professor as well as embarrass my Godfather in front of perfect strangers?"

"Yes!" All four purebloods chorused accusingly.

"You guys are no fun!" Hikaru pouted.

--

"We're off to see the wizard," Sirius sang under his breath as he lounged on one of the far benches on platform nine and three quarters.

"Stop singing that song already," Kakashi sighed as he tried to calm Naruto down. "It's annoying."

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sunshine today," Sirius snapped before sighing. "I'm sorry, I just want Hikaru-kun back. I've hardly seen him at all this year, it's worse than his usual missions," the man pouted.

"Hai," Kakashi agreed. "Even being able to visit occasionally isn't enough."

"It's coming, it's coming!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he finally heard the train in the distance. "Sugoi, it's really slow though, isn't it?"

Kakashi's one eye crinkled in a smile. "Are you going to be able to outrun a train when you grow up?"

Naruto grinned and nodded vigorously. "Hai!" He chirped happily. "Just like Tousan and aniki!"

"Your big brother can't quite outrun a train yet squirt," Sirius chuckled. "Or can he Kakashi?"

"He can for a minute or so, but he can't keep the speed stable. Look Naruto it's here now."

"Let's go, let's go," Naruto said impatiently as he jumped up and tugged on both man's hands. "I want to see aniki!"

The small group pushed there way through the growing crowd hoping to catch sight of the small Tokubetsu Jounin. As they finally reached the train it was easy to find him by the fuss his young friends were raising.

"No Harry!" Pansy shouted. "You can't!"

"Potter that is not an acceptable present to give your Godfather!" Blaise screeched much to the confusion and amusement of the group as they caught sight of his dark cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What's not an acceptable present?" Sirius asked before catching sight of what had shocked the children. "Hikaru!" He snapped.

The boy in question was sitting smugly on his trunk with a gagged and bound, irate looking Remus Lupin at his feet. "What?" He sniffed imperiously. "Now you can't say I never get you anything useful on my trips."

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've had most of this written for ages now… but I didn't feel like finishing it or posting it. Still don't really. It's choppy because I planned to add other scenes but my muse isn't helping. It's super hot and I've got the next few days off work so I'm hiding in my basement with three fans and lemonade. Who knows maybe I'll feel like writing more now that I feel like melting every time I go outside.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Shadowed Tigress: .:Grins:. You can have him. Now if it were a bound Kakashi I'd get first dibs…Another two to three chapters until year two starts, and yes the heir scene will be apart of it. Love your reviews, and yes I've got some chapters to my other stories kicking around that may be out soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Holen-Snape: Ah you brought to mind something I've been avoiding. A hormone controlled Hikaru. I'll figure things out I suppose. Besides who says Kakashi will be receiving Hikaru smooches?**

**Everyone Else: Thanks to those that reviewed the fic. **

* * *

Sirius eyed his godson in disbelief. "No."

"Ah huh," Hikaru dared to disagree while placing his sandaled foot on Lupin's thigh to prevent him from squirming away from the group while he was distracted.

"No," Sirius denied more firmly, desperately keeping his eyes locked on his godson so he wouldn't be tempted by the sight of a tied up, groaning werewolf. "Hokage-sama won't allow it."

Hikaru smirked smugly. "Wanna bet?"

Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself before he threw the boy over his knee. Or worse, Lupin. "Hikaru, no. I won't let you-"

The green eyed imp had the gall to cock his head to the side cutely and stick out his tongue at him in front of the entire damn train station. "You and what army?"

- - -

It was great to be back in Konoha again. There were no annoying wizards around, it was actually warm here, Sirius hadn't burned down his kitchen, he could go on missions-

"Don't touch that!"

-And Sirius and Remus were at it again.

"Can't you just let them out?" Kakashi asked tiredly as he slumped into his usual seat at the kitchen table. "What possessed you to lock them in a room together anyways?"

Hikaru shrugged, unconcerned with the supposed damage the two men were doing to each other upstairs. "My vacation is only so long. I'd rather they got over whatever's bothering them in the first few days rather than watch them dance around each other for the next few months. In other words, no I can't let them out. Besides it's not like I left them their wands, and Sirius has had minimal taijutsu and chakra training. He has just enough to put him on even ground when it comes to Remus's furry little problem. They'll both be fine."

"If you say so," the older shinobi sighed as he sniffed the air. "Did you make cinnamon rolls?"

"Hai," Hikaru said with a smile as he plated one of the icing covered rolls and set it on the table before him. "To make up for all their bickering. I prepared you some ready made meals to take along on any missions you have this week, they're sealed in the scrolls by the door."

"Arigato. So who's taking care of the restaurant while Sirius is otherwise occupied?" Kakashi asked as he bit into the gooey breakfast dessert that Hikaru had gotten him addicted to. Despite the fact that it was Sirius that taught the young boy to make them he couldn't make them as good as Hikaru could. He had nearly gone into withdrawal while his young friend was away.

"I already went by and baked most of the days items, and I left a couple Kage Bunshin to make up anything that Tai-kun can't make. While I was at it I went by the Tower and hired one of the older genin teams to help out for the next two days. Ichigo-san should have fun bossing them around for the day."

"Ah. You think two days will be enough?"

Hikaru smiled darkly. "It will have to be. Otherwise I'll step in."

Kakashi shuddered jokingly. "Scary. Where's Naruto?"

Hikaru laughed. "You slept in, it's ten thirty. Naruto's been up and about for ages, I finally gave in and took him to the park!"

The silver haired man paused and looked at the little brunette in front of him critically. "You're a Kage Bunshin aren't you?"

The Bunshin in question cocked his head to the side and smiled brilliantly. "Yep! Hikaru will be back in another hour to get ready for the meeting with the council though. Anything important you need to tell him before he gets back?"

"No," Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out the seat next to him. "You can stay and keep me company though."

- - -

"So in closing," the stuffy man finally said after twenty minutes of non-stop talking as he stood in front of the Council. "The Konoha-Iwa Accord is detrimental to Konoha's ongoing longevity-"

"Wait a minute!" Hikaru's head along with several others snapped up from where it had been lolling from boredom. "Are you a traitor or just fucking stupid?"

The Sandaime scowled. "Language Hikaru."

"Gomen," he apologized distractedly. "Breaking the Konoha-Iwa Accord would place the entire village in jeopardy. It's the only thing protecting us at the moment. Breaking it will bring the continent to the brink of war, and that's if Iwagakure doesn't declare outright war just to spite us. None of the Hidden Villages can afford the economical repercussions or loss of manpower at this point in time."

The civilian representative smiled condescendingly at him. "Little boy I think I know what I'm talking about a bit more than you."

Hikaru smiled coldly while several of the clan heads glared at the man's gall. "Oh really? So did you fight in the war?"

The man blustered. "No but-"

"I did."

The balding representative sneered at him from across the table. "I highly doubt that a child like you fought in the war. For that matter what are you even doing attending this meeting. Don't you have to go home to mommy now? It's past your bedtime isn't it child?"

Hikaru raised icy green eyes to stare down the man. "I should have known. You're the fool that was elected while I was away," he said coldly as he leaked killing intent into the air. "My name is Kazama Hikaru. My father was the one who solidified the Iwa Accord and my mother is dead. Would you care to join her?"

"Hokage-sama!" The man whimpered as he stood frozen with fear, finally realizing who he had insulted. "Y-you can't allow this!"

The Hokage turned dispassionate eyes on the man. "Allow what exactly?" He asked nonchalantly. "You insulted his father's honour by claiming that the Iwa Accord was detrimental to Konoha's existence. You insulted Kazama-sama by claiming that one such as him could not have fought in the war, despite the fact that it was with his aid that Konoha won many battles while you were safely behind village walls. No I do believe you should reap what you've sown with your foolish words!"

"Come now Sarutobi," Danzo interrupted. "You said it yourself, the man's not a fighter. How was he to know who Kazama-san was?"

"Yeah, about that," Hikaru said with narrowed eyes. "How is it a man with absolutely no knowledge of shinobi managed to be elected to represent the civilian's?"

"So paranoid," Danzo murmured quietly. "I hardly think there's any relevance."

"Sure there's not," Hikaru snarled viciously. "Warmonger."

Many of the Council gasped quietly at his audacity while others merely agreed in their heads.

"Those are harsh accusations Kazama-sama," Koharu said tightly while frowning disapprovingly at the boy.

Hikaru smiled coldly, making her shiver the old woman. "Doesn't make them any less true."

"Enough!" Sarutobi shouted suddenly. "Clearly we are not in the proper frame of mind for this meeting. We shall reconvene in twenty four hours to finish."

The representative looked lost. "But what about the proposal?" He whined to those closest to him.

The Sandaime glared at him. "Quite frankly, you can take your proposal and shove it!" He snarled. "I have never heard such a poorly thought out scheme in my entire tenure as Hokage! Even Academy students realize the importance of the Konoha-Iwa Accord! Get out!"

The man fled in terror while Hikaru waited quietly in his seat as the others filed out of the room and the ANBU ensured they were alone. Once they were, the Sandaime sighed heavily. "Was that truly necessary Hikaru?"

The boy stared at him defiantly. "It was. There was a reason my father got rid of the Council. You give us far too much power Hokage-sama."

"Yet you benefit from this power," the old man pointed out. "It helps protect Naruto."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in disgust. "And yet were it not for the Council he would not need that protection!"

The Hokage winced. "True."

"You need to name a successor Ojii. Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-ojisan, hell you could bring back Orochimaru and I wouldn't complain, at least he likes me enough that I could ensure my brother's survival!"

"Hikaru, I assure you I have no intention of dying just yet!" The man huffed. "No need to go to such extremes."

"It's not extreme at all," he sighed. "You refuse to disband the Council. You refuse to name a successor. What's gonna happen when you die? You going to let Danzo step in? I love you Ojiisan but if you let that bastard gain more power I will leave Konoha and take my brother with me. I wouldn't be the only one either."

Sarutobi sighed. "I'll think on it Hikaru. Go home now."

Hikaru scowled but let his hands flash through the necessary seals for Shunshin.

The Hokage groaned aloud before turning to his hidden guards. "It's a sad day when a Kage gets better advice from a boy not even twelve years of age than he does his own advisors. When I'm dead and gone remember that the young are often more logical and loyal than fifty grown men."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the ANBU present all chorused as they chuckled softly at their leaders antics.

- - -

Hikaru stared in disbelief at the five year old scowling up at him. "You've gotta be kidding me," he said as he turned to look at Itachi blankly.

Itachi stared back emotionlessly. "It's true."

"Let me get this straight. Your mom actually went to the trouble of hiring us to baby-sit your brother so you'd spend time with him?"

"Hai."

"Oh, that's cold."

Sasuke kicked him in the shin. "Don' talk 'bout me like I'm not here."

"Itai!" Hikaru yelped. "Why you little brat! Get back here!" He yelled at the boy as he took off running.

"He's got good aim for his age. Forceful too."

"Shut up!" Hikaru scowled. "Your little brother makes Naruto on a sugar binge seem like an angel."

"Hn," Itachi grunted as Kakashi walked in the door holding a squirming Sasuke by the back of his shirt collar.

"Yo!" The Jounin waved to the two of them with his book. "This belong to either of you?"

"Hn."

"Put me down!" Sasuke screeched loudly as he swung wildly in the man's grip.

Kakashi paused as if seriously considering the request. "Okay," he agreed before dropping the child suddenly on the nearest chair.

"Hey!" The boy protested as he bounced lightly on the armchair as he landed.

"Hey Kashi!" Hikaru chirped, ignoring Sasuke in favour of greeting his friend. "How'd your mission go?"

"Good. It was quick, we didn't run into any resistance. How'd your meeting go?"

He scowled lightly at the mention of the meeting. "I nearly killed that damn civilian representative. And Danzo," he added as an afterthought.

"Language," Itachi admonished the older boy as he motioned to Sasuke.

Hikaru grimaced. "Sorry. Enough about the old farts. C'mon, I'll make you something to eat. What about you kid? You hungry?"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Hai."

"Well come on then. We'll get some food into you and then we can go to the park with Naruto."

Sasuke scowled at the mention of the blond. "Why does he have to come too?"

Hikaru stopped to stare at him for a moment, eyes filled with hidden amusement. "Because he's my brother and I promised him I'd take him anyways."

The younger boy looked at him as though he was a pink elephant. "Itachi never takes me to the park," he said quietly as though fearing it was a trick.

Hikaru turned to his partner with a questioning look before facing the boy once again. "Well he is this time. That's a promise and I never break my promises."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"Sasuke," Itachi admonished quietly as Hikaru led the way to the kitchen. "Taicho never breaks his promises if he can help it."

"But-"

"Enough."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. No wonder Uchiha-san had hired them to spend time with Sasuke if this was how the two normally interacted. Talk about dysfunctional.

--

Uchiha Mikoto laughed as her youngest child bounced by her side as he described his day with his brother and team-mate. "I take it you enjoyed yourself then Sasuke-chan?"

"Hai!" The young boy gushed. "Hikaru-sama is the greatest!"

His mother hid her amusement. "Oh really? What brought about this change of opinion? I thought you didn't like Kazama-sama."

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke whined. "That's cause I didn't know 'im before. He's the coolest. Did you know Hikaru-sama never breaks a promise? He took us to the park and pushed me on the swings and everything. Before that he made sushi just for me 'cause I don't like ramen."

"Really?" She asked again as they entered the Uchiha complex.

"Really."

"Does that mean that you and Naruto-san are also on better terms now?" She asked, only to be taken aback by her son's sudden glare.

"As if!" Sasuke snarled as best as he could. "That dobe doesn't deserve a brother like Hikaru-sama."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped.

"He's such a brat, but Hikaru-sama still gives him everything he asks for. Hikaru-sama's the bestest big brother in the world and he deserves a little brother just as great as he is!"

"Sasuke dear-"

"That's why I've decided that I'm going to do everything I can to prove to Hikaru-sama that I'm a better younger brother than the dobe could ever be! I won't stop until Hikaru-sama accepts me as his otouto!"

THUMP

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke tugged on his mother's skirts. "Why is father laying on the ground?"

'Oh dear,' thought Mikoto. 'Fugaku won't take losing two sons to Kazama-sama's charms lightly.'

--

Hikaru pouted as Itachi chuckled beside him. "Shut up already! It's not that funny."

"I find it terribly amusing. Looks like you've got another fan."

"He's your little brother!" Hikaru whispered furiously as he hid from Sasuke's searching eyes. "Can't you do something about this?"

"Hn."

"What brought this on anyways?" He asked as he moved farther into the foliage he was using to hid from the young boy.

"Apparently you're a better big brother than I am."

"What?"

"He's decided that I'm a lousy big brother and Naruto is an equally bad younger brother. Therefore he's decided to make you his aniki."

Hikaru stared at him dumbstruck. "You're joking right?"

"Hn."

"Shit."

Itachi snorted.

"Your dad's gonna kill me."

"He has been looking particularly grave as of late."

Hikaru turned to glare at his friend. "This is all your fault you know."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How is it my fault?"

"If you had just spent more time with the gaki this never would have happened. Why aren't you more upset about this. The kid's practically declared you a loser. Why-"

"Aren't I trying to win him over?" Itachi asked dryly.

"Exactly!"

"We've never been close."

"That's no excuse!"

"By the time he was born I was already well on my way to becoming a shinobi. Had he been born a five year old genius we may have been close. As it is there is too much separating us now."

Hikaru stared at his friend as though he had been replaced with an alien. "…you planned this didn't you? Just so you'd have more free time."

Itachi smirked before jumping from the tree he was seated in. "Hn."

The green eyed boy chased after him with a growl. "Hey get back here! I know that was Uchiha for 'you're just figuring this out now?' Itachi! I'm gonna hurt you for this. Better yet I'll let Naruto do it you traitor!"


End file.
